An Acquired Taste
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: El arrogante chef famoso y británico Edward Cullen hizo impresión en la proveedora de catering de NYC Bella Swan mucho antes de que ninguno de los dos se convirtiera en un éxito. Ahora, armada con su gato y una artera broma, el plan de Bella tal vez suba la temperatura para los dos. TH ExB OOC Traducción
1. ¿El chef más caliente de América?

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Magnolia822, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**AN ACQUIRED TASTE**

Capitulo uno - ¿El chef más caliente de América?

Suspiré y me alejé de mi escritorio estirándome, conteniendo un bostezo mientras consideraba los contratos que tenía delante. La temporada de bodas en Nueva York atraía a _La Vie en Rose _a algunos de los clientes más ricos y frívolos de la ciudad. Esta pareja en particular quería helados cubiertos de confeti de oro; aparentemente, la novia había visto un programa sobre los postres más caros del país y ese había sido uno de ellos. Para mí, sonaba malditamente hortera.

Por supuesto, no podía quejarme ya que clientes como estos eran los que ayudaban a poner a mi negocio en el mapa. Hace solo cuatro cortos años, Rose, mi mejor amiga, y yo empezamos de la nada, llamando a nuestro negocio _Comestibles Swan y Hale_; tenía un préstamo bancario que dejaba en vergüenza a los de los estudiantes de medicina y una pequeña cocina y oficina en el distrito de la industria cárnica. Empezamos como algo pequeño – cinco empleados, uno de los cuales nos convenció de cambiar el nombre a _La Vie en Rose_ – cogiendo todos los contratos que nos llegaban y trabajando a altas horas de la noche.

Buscando con los pies mis zapatos debajo de la mesa, pulsé el botón del interfono. Mi asistente, Emmett, respondió casi inmediatamente.

— ¿Bella, todavía estás aquí?

— Sí,— dije cansada. — Todavía aquí.

— Creí que te habías marchado, chica. No he oído ningún gemido ni gruñido en la última hora.

— Ja ja. Escucha Em, necesito que me encuentres un ingrediente. ¿Puedes venir un segundo?

Un momento después, Emmett entró por la puerta. Su ajustada camisa negra de botones se estiraba por sus gigantes pectorales, las mangas subidas enmarcaban el final de su tatuaje de brazo entero – algo en lo que había trabajado años. Mientras se mantuviera cubierto durante los eventos, no me importaba.

— ¿Has llamado, querida? — Se sentó frente a mí, cruzando su tobillo sobre su rodilla.

Deslicé el contrato hasta él y apunté a mis notas con la goma de mi lápiz. — La boda Steinwey/McCloud quiere maldito confeti de oro en su helado; odio hacerte trabajar mañana en tu día libre... pero...

Emmett cogió un papelito de mi escritorio y apuntó. — Hmm... oro para la boda Judia/Shiska. El cariñito empieza bien. Lo tengo.

— Emmett. — Resoplé aunque no era mi intención.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó inocentemente. — Sería un gran reality show.

— Estás en el negocio equivocado, amigo mío.

— Vale, jefa, ¿eso es todo?

— Sip, eso es todo por ahora. Creo que me marcho.

— Ya era hora. Es increíble que puedas mantener un hombre con este horario loco. — Se puso de pie de nuevo y me miró apreciativamente, en parte juzgándome y en parte con preocupación.

Miré mi reloj, notando con alarma como había volado el tiempo. _Ya son más de las ocho. Oh no._

— No tenía ni idea de que fuera tan tarde. — Hice una pausa. — ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

— Laurent jodió el pedido de pastelitos para la cosa de la NBC. — Emmett suspiró, poniéndose las manos en las caderas. — Le he estado ayudando con el glaseado.

— Mierda, ¿el pedido para _Los 30 molan_? No destroces los pastelitos de Baldwin.

— Lo sé, — contestó Emmett con un estremecimiento apenas disimulado. — ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?

— No me lo recuerdes.

Aparentemente, Alec Baldwin tenía una seria aversión a cualquier comida de color rosa; reaccionó mal a nuestro postre del Día de San Valentín, gritando algo sobre amor y abandono. Hasta ese día, no había conocido las alegrías de limpiar mantequilla del techo de los estudios de la NBC.

El hecho de que hubiéramos mantenido el contrato después de aquello parecía un pequeño milagro.

— Vale, bueno, gracias por protegerme.

— Suena bien, dulzura. ¿Quedamos para ir a yoga mañana?

Los domingos por la mañana, Emmett solía sacarme a rastras de la cama para ir a su clase de la mañana en el Lower East Side. Sudábamos como cerdos, luego íbamos a beber batidos de yogur de spirulina para limpiar nuestros chacras. O algo. En los últimos seis años, Emmett se había convertido en mi amigo más cercano, además de Rose. Los tres pasábamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo libre juntos, a no ser que alguno tuviera una distracción del mes. Mi vida amorosa era ciertamente más calmada.

— Si puedo. Tal vez vaya a la casa de Felix esta noche. — El chico al que veía desde el pasado año vivía en Brooklyn y, si iba allí esta noche, no me veía volviendo a Manhattan tan pronto por la mañana.

Emmett suspiró dramáticamente. — Oh bueno. Bien, solo abandóname.

— Yo nunca te abandonaría, cariño.

— Mmm-hmm. — Asintió con escepticismo pero sonrió, moviendo las cejas. — Diviértete. No hagas nada que yo no haría.

— No voy a tener sexo anal esta noche.

— Pero te encanta. — Sonrió ampliamente.

— Sí. La verdad es que me gusta un poco.

— Demasiada información, chica, demasiada información.

Reí por la broma; cualquiera que conociera a Emmett bien sabía que él no consideraba nada demasiado personal.

Después de que Emmett y yo nos despidiéramos, cogí mis cosas y miré a mi alrededor en mi oficina, asegurándome de que había recogido todo el trabajo para mañana por la tarde en mi "día libre".

Como habían cambiado las cosas con el tiempo.

Aunque yo todavía trabajaba en eventos, ahora tenía veinte empleados, una cocina mucho más grande con mejor equipamiento y una tienda donde vendíamos algunos de nuestros entrantes más populares, de forma individual y congelados. Mi oficina estaba en el segundo piso de un edificio recién recalificado y remodelado justo enfrente de uno de los restaurantes de Mario Batali – una de las muchas señales del aburguesamiento que había convertido al distrito de la industria cárnica en un vecindario tan popular. En muchos sentidos era algo triste; odiaba la idea de echar a viejos residentes, la mayoría pobres o pertenecientes a minoridades, y subir el alquiler. Pero ningún lugar de Manhattan había escapado a este destino. Al menos no se había convertido en la Disneyficación de Times Square... a veces extrañaba la mierda y las putas de la zona, solo por la sensación sucia que daba. Me gustaba que las putas fueran más descaradas.

Cerré la puerta con llave detrás de mí, notando que Emmett había ido al piso de abajo, probablemente para ayudar a Laurent a terminar. Una vez fuera, marqué inmediatamente el número de Felix. Habíamos planeado quedar para cenar esta noche, pero él no había llamado.

Respondió al tercer tono.

— Hey, — dije, abriendo la puerta principal y saliendo a la bochornosa noche de la ciudad. La gente caminaba rápido de camino a cenar o a casa del trabajo e inmediatamente tomé ritmo detrás de una pareja que paseaba a su Boston terrier, una cosa mona y jodidamente fea.

— ¿Ya te vas?

— Sí. Lo siento mucho. Voy a parar en mi apartamento para coger mis cosas. Puedo estar allí en una hora.

— Serán casi las diez para entonces, Bella, — dijo Felix. Su voz parecía cansada, irritada.

— ¡Lo sé! Doy asco. De verdad. Honestamente no tenía ni idea de la hora que era hasta que Emmett me lo ha recordado.

Suspiró y frené el ritmo.

— ¿No quieres que vaya? — pregunté casi en un susurro.

— Tal vez no esta noche. Estoy muerto. He tenido un día realmente asqueroso. — Como abogado en una prestigiosa firma de Nueva York, Felix trabajaba horas extra igual que yo. Era una de las razones por las que nuestra relación funcionaba.

— ¿Y qué hay de mañana? ¿Quieres que nos encontremos y comamos en el parque?

— No puedo. Tengo que trabajar mañana. — Bostezó audiblemente, lo que por alguna razón me irritó.

— ¿Un domingo?

— Tengo ese gran caso que empieza el lunes, ¿recuerdas?

— Lo olvidé. Claro. Supongo que entonces hablaremos después.

— Sí, sí. Llamaré cuando salga. No debería ser muy tarde.

— Suena bien.

Hablamos unos minutos más mientras iba a casa, pero la conversación parecía superficial. Tampoco es que pareciera que cualquiera de los dos tuviera mucho que decir, y Felix expresó un interés mínimo cuando me quejé por los hortera helados dorados. Para ser justos, a mí no podía importarme menos su reunión de negocios para jugar al golf que tenía en Jersey. _¿Había sido siempre así?_ Me pregunté mientras giraba hacia la derecha en la calle con árboles del West Village donde tenía alquilado un pequeño apartamento en una casa adosada, colgando el teléfono con un suspiro. Suponía que esta noche no habría nada de sexo, anal o de otro estilo.

_Parece que tengo una cita con mi vibrador y taquitos congelados. Genial._

Consideré brevemente llamar a Rose y preguntarle que planes tenía, pero imaginé que estaba pasando la noche con Demetri, su nuevo y fabuloso toy boy griego. Y salir con Emmett a los bares para osos no sonaba atractivo – para nada. La última vez que lo hice, Emmett me dejó liándome con un tío llamado Steve y terminé emborrachándome con una drag queen que me metió mano y me robó el monedero.

Mientras buscaba la llave, un maullido lastimero pero delicado se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

— Hey, PV, — dije mientras abría la puerta y dejaba las bolsas en suelo. Mi gata rojiza se frotó contra mis piernas, moviendo la cola de un lado para otro. — Lo sé. Lo sé. Es la hora de la cena.

Al oír la palabra "cena", PV fue hacia la cocina, el sonido de sus pisadas apenas era audible en el suelo de madera.

Además de Emmett y Rose, Pussy Veritas, mi gata de seis años, era mi compañera más leal. Por supuesto, no estaba muy segura de si realmente yo le gustaba o si solo le gustaba la materia gris y maloliente que echaba cada noche en su plato.

Probablemente era un poco de las dos cosas.

Le había legado su nombre en latín después de que el suyo original se hiciera... desagradable.

Arrugué la nariz y le di a PV su comida de tripas en lata antes de rebuscar en mi congelador algo que se pudiera comer. Para ser dueña de un negocio de catering, había pocos víveres reales en mi apartamento. Finalmente, localicé un triste paquete de comida precocinada y lo metí en el microondas, poniéndome una copa gigante de Burdeos de la botella que había abierta en la mesa mientras esperaba a que se calentara.

Facturas, facturas, extractos de la tarjeta de crédito; miré mi correo con poco interés mientras PV devoraba sonoramente su cena. Hubo un momento en que me miró con una expresión que solo podía ser nombrada como escepticismo.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Este vino está completamente oxidado. Mami debería haber comprado una buena botella nueva. — Movió de nuevo la cola y juraría que rodó los ojos, y volvió a ponerse a comer.

Unos minutos después, con un humeante plato de linguini con brocoli y una copa de vino de la mano, fui a la pequeña sala de estar, encendí la televisión y me hundí en mi mullido sofá verde con un suspiro de alivio. Se sentía bien estar en casa. Finalmente saciada, PV se acurrucó a mi lado mientras yo hacía zapping, acabando en el Canal Cocina.

Últimamente había estado tan ocupada que apenas veía ya la televisión, aunque cuando lo hacía normalmente iba a los programas de cocina. Pillé el final de un programa de barbacoa que me hizo la boca agua, aunque no por el fango que tenía en el plato.

_Esta mierda apesta,_ pensé, metiéndome una pinchada de pasta en la boca. Pero cocinar en casa ya no me parecía atractivo, no cuando lo hacía todo el día, cada día en el trabajo.

El programa terminó justo cuando yo acababa mi comida. Dejé el plato en la mesita y me estiré, preparándome para apagar la televisión cuando mi mandíbula golpeó contra el suelo.

El presentador habló excitado mientras un montaje de imágenes pasaba por la brillante pantalla de alta definición – santa mierda.

Pelo marrón rojizo. Ojos tan verdes que prácticamente brillaban en la oscuridad. Sonrisa engreída. No. _No puede ser_. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y mis manos parecieron estar llenas de aceite mientras luchaban por sujetar el ahora deslizante mando a distancia.

— Le habéis visto en _El Mejor Chef del Reino Unido,_ donde recientemente superó a once competidores por la cima del mundo de la cocina. — Incluso en mi estado de estupor, regañé mentalmente a los guionistas por crear tal tontería. _¿El Mejor Chef del Reino Unido?_

¿Realmente podía ser él?

Entonces apareció una imagen particularmente loca, dejándome sin dudas completamente. Con el pecho descubierto en la cocina. Sudoroso. _¿Es eso legal siquiera?_ Perdí el aliento de nuevo. Pero solo por el shock, no porque se viera increíble.

— Ahora, con un restaurante de tres estrellas Michelín bajo la manga y un nuevo establecimiento en proceso, el fenómeno británico Edward Cullen viene a América. ¿Su reto? Tomar a ocho cocineros de casa sin experiencia y convertirlos en chefs de calidad mundial. Solo uno llegará al final y se convertirá en _El Chef más caliente de América._

Ahora Edward aparecía en la pantalla con una bata de chef, su loco pelo más salvaje y largo de lo que recordaba. Con los brazos cruzados, parecía mirarme directamente a mí.

Su voz resonó en mi cabeza, un recuerdo de sus manos en mis brazos se materializó, trayendo con él lo último que me había dicho: — Cuida de esa gatita*. — Y luego me había sonreído ampliamente – esa misma estúpida sonrisa con la que aparecía en televisión.

— Soy Edward Cullen y estoy aquí para darte el tratamiento real, América.

Eso rompió el hechizo.

— ¿El tratamiento real? — Medio me atraganté, medio resoplé. _Wow, quien quiera que escribiera esa mierda debería ser cubierto de alquitrán y plumas. _Edward parecía bastante complacido consigo mismo, su sonrisa de satisfacción levantaba la comisura derecha de su boca. Todavía no podía creerlo. Incluso me pellizqué.

Ow.

— Santa mierda, PV. ¿Estás viendo lo que yo? — PV se tumbó de espaldas, sus pequeñas pezuñas se extendían en el aire mientras esperaba a que le rascara la barriga. Ella no tenía ni idea de su conexión con el gilipollas que estaba en pantalla.

El presentador empezó a mostrar a los pobres infelices que serían humillados públicamente por Edward en el nombre del entretenimiento y mis ojos se ensancharon más y más. Una ama de casa de Duluth llamada Victoria, cuyo plato era una salsa de siete capas. Un tipo de Albany que parecía vender drogas y estaba tatuado. Una pequeña y tímida chica que no podía tener más de diecinueve años y se retorcía como un adicto al crack. Un hombre con tres barbillas y, según parecía, probablemente más estómagos. Zafrina, una chica que solo soltaba risitas con las tetas más grandes que Rosalie. Hmm.

Edward miró a su variopinta panda, con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido. Dijo algo ridículo sobre esto siendo "lo máximo" y que no iba a lidiar con ninguna "condenada práctica fraudulenta". Las palabras que salían de su boca parecía tan extrañas, y no porque estuvieran enfatizadas con maldiciones británicas y coloquialismos.

No parecía para nada el mismo tipo.

_Pero nunca le había conocido realmente, ¿verdad?_

* * *

**n/t: ****Cuando Edward dice "Cuida de esa gatita", en el original está diciendo "Take care of that pussy". "Pussy" significa gatito, pero también se utiliza como argot para referirse al organo sexual femenino así que le puede estar diciendo que se haga cargo no solo de la gatita...

* * *

Hola!

Aquí la nueva traducción que os dije. Espero que os guste, es una historia muy divertida con solo un 1% de drama y capitulos no muy largos que no tardan mucho en ser traducidos.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

-Bells, :)


	2. Señor cabronazo

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Magnolia822, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**AN ACQUIRED TASTE**

Capitulo dos – Señor cabronazo

La mañana siguiente me levanté de la cama sintiendo resaca, pero no de beber. Había dormido mal.

Con cara de sueño, fui a la cocina y busqué al tacto los filtros para la cafetera. PV se sentó a mis pies, esperando que algo comestible se me cayera al suelo.

— Solo es café, mema, — le dije mientras encendía la cafetera. — Los gatos no beben café... creo.

El reloj de la pared decía que eran las ocho menos cuarto, lo que me daba tiempo de sobra para llegar a la clase de yoga con Emmett. Le envié rápidamente un mensaje y fui a cambiarme mientras se hacía el café, intentando no pensar en Edward y fallando miserablemente.

Un escalofrío no deseado me recorrió el cuerpo cuando miró a cámara anoche: una expresión particularmente cautivadora que me recordó cómo se veía la primera vez que nos besamos.

Todo lo que podía ver era labios y verde, ojos verdes.

Se inclinó más cerca y mi corazón martilleó con una mezcla de alarma y deleite mientras su boca entraba en la zona del beso. Y luego sus ojos estaban demasiado cerca para verlos. Sentí su cálido aliento en mi cara y vi sus ojos empezar a cerrarse. Cerré los míos.

Y entonces sus labios se encontraron suavemente con los míos. Llevó su mano a mi cara y presionó más, y yo me incliné hacia él, moviendo mi boca con la suya. Su mano se movió por mi pierna y agarró ligeramente mi cadera, y casi gemí al sentir su dedo acariciar el borde de mis pantalones cortos.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamé, sola en mi habitación, deteniéndome a mí misma de revivir el recuerdo.

PV saltó a la cómoda mientras yo buscaba ropa de deporte limpia, su cola se retorcía como si supiera exactamente qué – o en quién – estaba pensando.

Ahora él parecía tan... diferente.

El resto del episodio de _El Chef más Caliente de América_ confirmó mi valoración inicial: la mayoría de los esperanzados concursantes parecían completos idiotas. Tras las presentaciones, el primer reto le pedía a cada concursante afilar un set de cuchillos desafilados usando una barra de acero afiladora y luego deshuesar un pollo. Sorprendentemente, Bree, la que parecía una mendiga adicta al crack, afiló con éxito sus cuchillas más rápido que nadie e hizo un rápido trabajo con la carnosa ave. Edward expresó su placer entrecerrando los ojos, arrugando la frente, levantando un trozo de carne de pechuga y gruñendo.

La mayoría de ellos no lo tuvo tan fácil.

— ¡Vas a matarte! — le gritó Edward a una encogida Victoria mientras ella sostenía insegura su cuchillo de trinchar en la mano derecha. Su labio inferior tembló y él le arrancó de las manos los dos utensilios, mostrándola como mover el cuchillo contra el acero en el ángulo apropiado.

— ¿Afilas los cuchillos en casa? — inquirió.

— N-n-no, Chef. Lo hace mi marido.

Edward cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron. — Bueno, tu maldito marido no está aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Vas a hacer esto bien o quieres marcharte?

— Quiero quedarme, — dijo ella suavemente, mirando al suelo.

— ¡Entonces pruébalo! ¡Siguiente!

Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer, estaba claro, pero no había necesidad de que él actuara como un gilipollas. La pobre mujer se marchó encogida, derrotada.

¿Era este el mismo tipo que condujo tres horas solo para que yo pudiera ver caballos salvajes? ¿El que me había cocinado buñuelos caseros cuando le dije que eran mis favoritos?

Por supuesto, más tarde sus actos habían invalidado esa amabilidad. Pasé meses intentando distinguir el hecho de la ficción, la realidad del chico y la fantasía que yo había creado en mi cabeza. ¿Cuánto de este personaje era Edward y cuánto era él interpretando para la cámara?

Al siguiente concursante no le fue mucho mejor. Un tipo bastante guapo llamado Garrett eligió el cuchillo equivocado y Edward resopló ridiculizándole por la carne mal cortada, despidiendo al tío con un movimiento de la mano. El director de casting debió pasárselo en grande seleccionando a esta gente. Sentí una extraña mezcla de vergüenza, fascinación, lástima y asco por todos ellos.

No podía creer lo rara que era la siguiente mujer que apareció. Siobhan, una antropóloga de treinta años con largo pelo castaño y gafas de pasta, que tanteaba por la cocina como Mr. Magoo. No me explicaba la razón de que quisiera ser cocinera. No dejaba de hablar sobre los hábitos de apareamiento de los lemures diurnos en Madagascar.

Cogí fuerzas poniéndome una segunda copa de vino.

Finalmente estaba Zafrina. Incluso cuando Edward le gritaba, ella soltaba risitas y batía las pestañas, su sonrisa se hacía más grande con cada insulto. Después, no tuvo problemas para decirle a la cámara lo que realmente perseguía – no los cincuenta mil dólares que se llevaría el ganador o la posición de sous chef en el nuevo restaurante de Edward – sino al propio Edward.

— Es tan maravilloso, — dijo con un suspiro. — ¿Sabes?

_Buena suerte con eso, señorita, _pensé, tomando un buen trago de vino.

Tras ver tanto del Sr. Cabronazo y su horda de felices idiotas como podía soportar, cogí uno de mis cigarros antiestrés de emergencia del congelador y saqué uno a la terraza que estaba en la parte trasera de mi apartamento. Sentía como si el viejo tabaco me hubiera arrancado la capa exterior de piel de mi esófago, y tosí como si llevara fumando tres paquetes al día durante décadas. PV me miró a través de la puerta de cristal, su cola se movía desaprobatoriamente. Llevaba más de un año sin fumar regularmente, pero todavía tenía un paquete cerca para momentos como este – si había tenido un día particularmente infernal en el trabajo o si un hombre que una vez... me gustó, conseguía su propio programa de cocina.

— Hey, — dije al aire de la noche, — tal vez acabe teniendo cáncer, pero al menos no le estoy googleando. Podría estar googleándole ahora mismo.

La idea, una vez dicha en voz alta, se mantuvo en el aire provocativamente. Me tentaba, probando mi ya de por sí frágil auto-control. Empecé una serie de auto-justificaciones, citando mi interés como un mero vistazo casual en la vida de un viejo amigo. La lamentable racionalización me hizo resoplar en la oscuridad, intentando ignorar la forma en que mi portátil me llamaba desde el escritorio al otro lado de la habitación. Quería... no, necesitaba...

Sí, necesitaba algo bueno y, como un miembro fantasma perdido hace mucho tiempo, casi pude sentir la erección de Edward contra mi pierna. Me sacudí para alejar la sensación – claramente estaba perdiendo la cabeza – y, sin permiso, sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos: — ¿Estás segura de esto, Bella?

El distante rugido del océano había hecho eco en mis oídos, y él me besó, suave y lento. Sus labios sabían a sal.

— Sí. Absolutamente. — Me estremecí al recordar esa respuesta. Era tan joven.

— Bien. — Las manos de Edward se movieron por mi pelo mientras yo luchaba con el botón de sus vaqueros en la oscuridad. Le deseaba entonces y, tristemente, después de todo lo que sucedió, él aún encendía mi cuerpo, incluso con esa muestra de cabronería que había visto por televisión.

Él gimió cuando mi mano se deslizó en sus bóxers y le tocó. Luego sus manos estuvieron por todas partes, bajando mi ropa interior por mis piernas y dejándome desnuda.

— Ahora.

Sí, ahora. Me pellizqué la pierna y me incliné hacia atrás en la silla. Estúpida.

No. Nada de googlear...

_De todas formas, ¿qué importa? En realidad no es un ex, _dijo una voz interior. _De alguna forma lo es, _dijo otra. _Un ex-polvo, al menos. Mereces saber. _La última voz era muy alta, femenina e insistente. La otra sonaba más como yo impresionando a mi padre. Un sargento retirado del ejército. Charlie Swan era un hombre practico y que no se andaba con tonterías, y con una estricta disciplina. _Nada bueno saldrá de esta curiosidad, _dijo la voz de mi padre. _¡Pero nos morimos por saber! _La otra voz empezaba a parecerse más a mi madre, Renee: animada, auto-indulgente y quejica. Oh genial, ahora mis padres discuten en mi cabeza. Justo como en la vida real. _Hola, Freud._

Le di una última calada al cigarro, me estremecí y lo apagué, jurando que era el último que fumaría jamás. Solo para asegurarme, tiré el resto del paquete a la basura. PV maulló suavemente como aprobación.

Mientras me lavaba los dientes, me di una charla mental a mí misma. La semana siguiente no vería el estúpido programa. No le había visto en seis años y apenas había pensado en él en todo ese tiempo hasta este día. Bueno, excepto por mis interacciones diarias con PV. Ver el programa me había impresionado, pero me recuperaría rápidamente. De todas formas, solo había sido un rollo casual; desde entonces, había tenido bastantes de esos. Edward solo había sido el primero en una larga lista de relaciones que no iban a ninguna parte.

Esta cosa que tenía ahora con Felix – podía hacer que funcionara. Debería intentarlo más para hacer que funcionara.

El sonido de la vibración de mi teléfono me trajo de vuelta al presente. Terminé de meterme en mi ajustada camiseta de tirantes negra y me puse la parte de abajo antes de leer la respuesta de Emmett.

_Te veo en quince minutos._

Cogiendo mi colchoneta y una toalla, fui a la cocina y llené mi termo de café.

— Hasta luego, gatita, — dije. PV me miró desde su posición en el sofá y movió la oreja para despacharme.

— Intenta no echarme de menos, — murmuré secamente.

Fuera, se veían vistazos de cielo gris y amenazante entre los árboles y sobre los edificios. Bebí con cautela un poco de café, intentando no quemarme mientras caminaba por Horatio Street con solo unos minutos de sobra. Mi teléfono vibró de nuevo, mostrando un mensaje de texto de Felix.

_Hey. Me temo que tengo que trabajar todo el día. ¿Podemos cenar el miércoles?_

Suspiré irritada y volví a guardar mi teléfono en la bolsa del gimnasio, sin molestarme en contestarle el mensaje. Justo la noche anterior le había dicho que tenía un gran evento el miércoles por la noche en el Met. Obviamente, no me había escuchado.

Felix me salvó el trasero el año anterior mientras trabajaba en una boda al rescatar una escultura de un caballito de mar de hielo tallada por el hermano de la novia. Solo había golpeado esa cosa fea un poquitín y naufragó hasta los brazos del padrino, gracias a Dios. Tras hacer su brindis, Felix sugirió que una cita sería la forma perfecta de pagarle, mientras me lanzaba esa sonrisita suya.

Al haber sido un linebacker en la universidad, el enorme físico de Felix me intimidó al principio, aunque había sido la causa de que le conociera en primer lugar. Pero pronto probó que era dulce, aunque un poco corto a veces. Disfrutábamos la compañía del otro... cuando teníamos tiempo. Pero últimamente las cosas se habían puesto más y más tensas.

Tenía veintiocho años y no creía haber estado nunca enamorada.

— ¡Hey! ¡Culazo! — llamó una voz femenina detrás de mí. Me giré, sorprendida al ver a Rosalie acercarse con Emmett y su bolsa del gimnasio sobre su hombro.

Me paré en la acera para esperarles, rodando los ojos por los pequeños shorts elástico que abrazaban el impresionante paquete de Emmett. Contrastado con sus masivos muslos peludos, el efecto era perturbador a la vez que cómico.

— ¡Hola! No sabía que ibas a venir, — le dije a Rose mientras cuando se aproximaron. Emmett sonrió ampliamente y lanzó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rose.

— Le he hecho una oferta que no ha podido rechazar.

— ¿Latte?

— Bloody Marys, — corrigió Rose. La miré confundida.

— Vamos a Oro después de esto, — dijo Emmett.

— Gracias por decírmelo. No tengo ropa. — Arrugué la nariz mientras ellos empezaban a caminar a mi lado. Los tres seguimos por la acera, un grupo de luchadores de fin de semana cubiertos de material elástico.

Rose me pellizcó el trasero. — Pues lleva tus pantalones de deporte.

— Bien, — dije con un gritito, dándole un manotazo. Al menos llevaba esos conmigo. Tras una hora y media de hacer posiciones de pie en una sala que estaba a casi cuarenta grados, una ducha y un cambio de ropa era esencial.

Ellos dos hablaron sobre sus noches de sábado y yo mantuve la boca cerrada, sonriendo por su discusión. ¿Quién diría hace diez años que Rose y yo seguiríamos siendo hoy amigas?

El día de la mudanza a NYU, mi padre y yo nos perdimos en la ciudad y para cuando llegamos a la residencia y descargamos el maletero, estaba sudada, desastrada y de mal humor. Cuando Ros y sus padres entraron en la habitación un par de horas más tarde, noté que su padre tenía los dientes más blancos que jamás había visto y las dos mujeres parecían estrellas de cine. Me sentí instantáneamente inferior, maldiciendo al horrible administrador universitario que se había dignado a colocarme a mí, Bella Swan – una castaña simple, baja y cínica – en la misma habitación que Barbie.

Gracias a Dios, las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Rosalie, — Hey, tú debes de ser Bella. ¿Estás lista para joder algo, — hicieron mella inmediatamente en mi actitud crítica y me hizo sentir un poco como una gilipollas. Más tarde esa noche, cuando Rosalie robó la ropa de la ducha comunitaria de los chicos, supe que había encontrado a mi alma gemela. Ojala me gustaran las vaginas.

— ¿Y qué hiciste tú anoche, amiga? ¿Montaste al pony?

El comentario de Emmett hizo que el café se me fuera por la nariz.

— No. Felix... — suspiré. — Tenía que trabajar hoy, así que al final no fui. Me quedé en casa y vi la televisión, lo que está bien. Necesitaba un descanso de belleza.

— ¿Algo bueno? — preguntó Emmett.

— Me he quedado sin porno y la cena era una mierda.

Rose y Emmett rieron. Yo me guardé mi respuesta seca, dejando que se me disolviera en la lengua.

— Ya puedes tener cuidado, — dijo Rose, casi empotrándome contra una tía delgada que hablaba por teléfono. Me enderecé y le devolví el empujón. — Vas a terminar siendo una mujer loca con gatos. Ya sé que hablas con esa cosa cuando no hay nadie cerca.

— PV no es una _cosa_. Y no hablo con ella. — Me quedé pensativa un segundo. — Demasiado.

— Señoritas, señoritas, — dijo Emmett, moviendo un dedo. — Sed buenas. — Hizo una pausa.

— ¿Habéis visto ese programa con ese chef de Inglaterra? Pillé un poco antes de salir. Sexy. Algo estirado, sin embargo. — Emmett puso su peor acento inglés.

— Uh... — dije, preguntándome porqué Dios me odiaba. ¿Era Emmett psíquico o algo? — No. No lo vi.

— ¿Qué programa? — preguntó Rose mientras yo les obligaba a que dejaran el tema. Desafortunadamente, mis poderes mentales no parecían funcionar.

— _El Chef más Caliente de América. _Este tipo de Inglaterra tiene a ocho cocineros caseros y debe entrenarlos en ocho semanas. Después, echa a uno en cada episodio. El ganador se lleva cincuenta de los grandes y una oportunidad de trabajar en su restaurante de Nueva York.

Casi me lo hice en los pantalones. _¿Nueva York?_ ¿Cómo se me había escapado eso?

Ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta de mi reacción. Rose resopló, moviéndose con la mano su coleta rubia. — Suena estúpido. ¿No puede a esta gente ocurrírsele algo original por una vez? Estoy harta de estos programas de chefs británicos.

— Suena repetitivo, — confirmé, recuperando finalmente el control. — Real, realmente estúpido. Completamente inútil.

— Sí. Quiero decir, Bella, tú y yo deberíamos tener un programa. Al menos somos guapas. Le daría a la audiencia una razón para verlo.

— Eso es lo que el tipo tiene a su favor, — dijo Emmett. — No es mi tipo, pero no le echaría a patadas de la cama.

Asqueroso. La idea de Emmett y Edward... solo... en realidad, no es tan malo. Miré los carnosos muslos de mi amigo y los imaginé aplastando la cara de Edward. Pagaría por verlo.

Ella cogió mi café y tomó un sonoro sorbo. — ¿Y cuál dices que era su nombre?

El pánico subió caliente por mi cuerpo, expandiéndose de mi estómago a mi pecho y a mi garganta. Emmett no sabía nada de mi rollo veraniego... pero Rose sí.

Contuve el aliento.

— No lo sé. Edward algo. Es británico, — dijo Emmett.

— Hmm, — respondió Rose sin darle importancia.

— Hmm, — repetí, intentando calmarme. _¿Por qué tengo que ponerme tan nerviosa por un idiota? _¿A quién le importaba si Rose y Emmett sabían que Edward era _Edward_? A mí sí, por alguna razón. Odiaba que su éxito me doliera.

Llegamos a nuestro destino sin más discusión, justo a tiempo para el comienzo de la clase. Puse mi colchoneta al fondo de la sala, intentando que el menor número posible de gente tuviera que ver mi sudoroso trasero. La secuencia empezó y me lancé a ella en un intento de despejar mi mente, respirando el cargado aire. La sala olía como la axila de un mono e intenté no mirar fijamente el obeso trasero de la mujer que estaba al lado de Emmett mientras contorsionaba su cuerpo en posiciones poco naturales. Pronto me encontré a mí misma perdiéndome, volviendo a pensar en la primera vez que escuché el nombre de Edward. Un día muy caliente – _probablemente tan caliente y húmedo como esta maldita sala de yoga._

El verano entre la universidad y la facultad de económicas, Rosalie y sus padres me invitaron a quedarse en su casa de la playa en los Outer Banks. Esperaba presentarme a su hermano mellizo, Jasper, pero él acababa de conocer a alguien – la chica que finalmente se convertiría en su esposa.

Secretamente, me sentí algo aliviada porque Jasper estuviera viendo a Alice. La verdad es que me quitaba la presión y me permitía un muy necesitado tiempo de relajación. Mi último año había sido un infierno – había hecho prácticas a tiempo parcial con uno de los negocios de catering más prestigiosos de Nueva York que, unido al trabajo de clase y las aplicaciones para las facultades, se comía la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

Y, aunque intentaba parecer confiada, nunca me había sentido tan cómoda con los chicos como Rosalie. Todo el mundo de las citas de la universidad había sido raro. O tenías un rollo de una noche provocado por el alcohol o una relación exclusiva – ninguna de las dos cosas me atraía demasiado. Había buscado ese raro término medio que, de acuerdo con Rose, ya no existía. La gente ya no tenía citas: follaban o se casaban. Estaba exagerando, por supuesto, porque tenía que haber alguna cosa entre las dos – al menos eso pensaba en aquel momento. Y ella también debía de saberlo ya que no se cansaba de intentar liarme con alguien.

Aspiré el abrasador aire, luchando por no toser y caerme de la postura del Águila, el sudor ya me caía por la frente hasta los ojos. Los brazos y piernas de Emmett se retorcían frente a mí y Rosalie jadeaba a mi derecha. Gracias a Dios, se había echado atrás después de ese verano en la casa de sus padres – había empezado a sentirme como una pieza de caza que quería subastar.

Ese día, Rosalie y yo pasamos el día tiradas en la playa mientras yo intentaba desesperadamente evitar los avances de su hermano pequeño Royce, que parecía pensar que hacíamos la pareja perfecta aunque él solo tenía trece años. Para deshacernos de él, Rosalie sugirió que diéramos un paseo.

La arena de las playas de los Outer Banks tenía cualidades reafirmantes, de acuerdo con Rosalie, pero no me avisó de que quería hacer una excursión de una punta de Carolina del Norte a la otra.

— Que pena que Jasper haya traído a esa hippie, — dijo con un suspiro.

Santo cielo, sentía que el sol estaba abriendo un agujero en mi cabeza. Ni siquiera me había puesto protector solar – estaba segura de que acabaría con una quemadura en el cuero cabelludo y pasaría el resto de mis vacaciones luchando contra un doloroso caso de caspa.

— Está bien, — resoplé, hundiendo los pies en la arena con cada paso para evitar quemarme. —Sobreviviré.

Rose siguió hablando sobre el triste caso de mi descuidada vagina, pero yo empecé a fantasear sobre agua helada y hombres apenas vestidos que me daban uvas en un intento de ignorar el dolor de mi trasero y muslos y el mareo que empezaba a rondarme en la cabeza.

_Hmm... ¿cuáles serían sus nombres? Mitch y Chad. ¡No! ¡Chad no! Es un nombre horrible. Oh, y Mitch suena como a camionero. Supongo que los camioneros pueden ser sexy... pero Chad es un tipo que vive en el sótano de la casa de sus padres y juega tanto a videojuegos que muere de deshidratación. Ninguno de ellos pertenecía a mi fantasía. Mierda, pero ahí estaban, saludándome con la mano desde el sofá de los padres de Chad. Mitch, el sexy camionero de Biloxi, y su amigo Chad, el jugador socialmente inepto._

Sentía la garganta como si alguien la hubiera frotado con una lija, y quería agua.

— Mantened la mirada enfocada, — instruyó Kyle, nuestro entusiasta profesor de yoga. Intenté no enfocarme en mi ardiente sed, mirando la botella de agua que tenía al borde de la colchoneta mientras me agarraba más fuerte el tobillo, determinada a no cogerla hasta que hubiera mantenido con éxito la Postura del Arco de pie durante veinte segundos. Pegué los ojos al espejo que tenía enfrente pero, incluso así, escuché la voz de Edward.

— ¿Perdona? ¿Estás bien? — Sí, esas fueron las primeras palabras que me dijo. Sin embargo, apenas las recordaba – entonces y ahora. Había oído una voz... pero no sonaba a Mitch o Chad, mis chicos de fantasía. Había sido una voz bonita, una con acento: muy calmante.

Sin que decidiera hacerlo conscientemente, me senté y escuché, sorprendida porque mi mente hubiera creado algo tan agradable.

— Um... hola, — dijo la voz de nuevo. — ¿Quién es Chad?

— Bella, ¿qué coño estás haciendo? — la voz de Rosalie, ni bonita o calmante, se abrió paso por la niebla de mi cerebro.

Finalmente, miré a mi alrededor. Estaba sentada en una toalla – que no era mía – con el trasero completamente sudado. Pequeños puntos flotaban frente a mis ojos pero desaparecieron antes de que pudiera enfocarlos.

— Creo que necesita un poco de agua, — dijo la voz bonita. — Toma. Bella, ¿verdad? — Asentí como una tonta, aceptando lo que fuera que la voz bonita hubiera planeado ponerme en la mano. Durante solo un segundo, deseé que fuera su polla.

Terminó siendo una botella de agua. Que tuviera forma fálica era suficiente para mí. Tomé un sorbo y luego un trago más grande, sintiéndolo enfriar mi garganta. Delicioso.

— ¿Bella? — siseó Rosalie a mi lado. Giré un poco la cabeza, notando que mientras ella se colocaba para la segunda posición de arco de la secuencia, yo estaba tumbada en mi colchoneta. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Oh, mierda, — dijo Emmett. El sudor bajaba por su peludo pecho desnudo, haciéndole parecer un gorila mojado. Los dos se inclinaron sobre mí y yo acepté las gotas de sudor que caían de sus cuerpos, demasiado cansada para moverme. Sin embargo, conseguí arrugar la nariz por el asco.

Pronto, vi a Kyle moverse en mi visión periférica. Parecía irritado.

— Intentad no romper el ritmo, — dijo. — Dejadla descansar si lo necesita.

Le di mi mejor mirada fulminante.

A Emmett le gustaba Kyle e inmediatamente volvió a su lugar, pero Rosalie me agarró de la mano, ayudándome a levantarme y salir de la sala.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? — preguntó mientras salíamos al fresco vestuario. Respiré profundamente, dejando que mis pulmones se llenaran con aire limpio y fresco que no apestara a olor corporal. Me hundí agradecida en el banco que estaba contra la pared.

— No he dormido bien. Probablemente solo lo haya hecho tres o cuatro horas.

Se sentó a mi lado, deshaciéndose la coleta para liberarse el pelo sudado. — No me extraña que te hayas mareado.

— Sí. Tal vez no debería haber venido.

— De todas formas, la clase casi ha terminado. Duchémonos y esperemos a Emmett.

Acepté, bebiendo de una vez el resto de mi agua. Ya empezaba a hacerme sentir mejor.

Mientras estaba bajo el frío chorro de agua y me lavaba la mugre del cuerpo, juré que retomaría el control de mi subconsciente, declarándole la guerra a todos los pensamientos sobre, sentimientos por y recuerdos de Edward Cullen.

_Solo somos tú y yo, cerebro. Y no voy a caer sin luchar._

* * *

Hola!

Aquí está el segundo capítulo. La cosa parece un poco lenta al principio, pero todo es importante y mucho antes de que os deis cuenta estaréis leyendo como Edward y Bella...

Ahí lo dejo, porque el reencuentro entre estos dos es de lo mejor que he leído en FF.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a vuestros favoritos y alertas.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

-Bells, :)


	3. ¡Ese Hijode !

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Magnolia822, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**AN ACQUIRED TASTE**

Capitulo tres – ¡Ese Hijode* %^!

La siguiente semana y media pasó como un borrón de bodas de Mayo fiestas de final de temporada. Servimos una cena benéfica en la azotea del Met el Miércoles, lo que terminó siendo un gran éxito excepto cuando Alec, uno de mis nuevos camareros, tropezó con sus propios pies en la cocina y envió toda una bandeja de crème brulee al suelo. Afortunadamente, había aprendido la lección en años anteriores y había preparado postres extra. El pobre chico tartamudeó y tembló mientras intentaba limpiar los moldes rotos y la crema, pero le aseguré que solo un incidente no era suficiente para mí para despedirle. Él asintió y pareció tan aliviado que sentí un pequeño apretón en el pecho. Sabía lo difícil que podía ser hacerse un nombre en Nueva York.

— ¿Cuándo va a salir ese chico del armario? — preguntó Emmett después de que Alec se fuera corriendo con una nueva bandeja.

— ¿Es gay?

Emmett silbó y empezó a masajearme los hombros, sus fuertes dedos trabajaban sobre mis tensos músculos. — Tu gaydar está fuera de funcionamiento, mujer. Piensa en ello. Es de Nebraska, acaba de mudarse a Nueva York para bailar en Broadway y en su tiempo libre se pone los leotardos morados más ajustados que he visto en un hombre. Y, créeme, lo sé todo sobre pantalones ajustados. Juzga por ti misma.

— Si es un bailarín, no debería ser tan malditamente torpe, — gruñí, empujando la puerta para echarle un vistazo a la velada. Los invitados, la mayoría gente de sangre azul de Nueva York y magnates de los negocios, parecían estar pasándolo bien, riendo y hablando contra las brillantes luces de fondo del horizonte de Manhattan.

― Oh, y le vi en Tango hace unas semanas.

― Que asco. Emmett, de verdad que no deberías ir a clubs sexuales.

― Miro; no toco, ― me aseguró. ― Pero deberías salir conmigo alguna vez. Incluso podríamos ir a un, ― se estremeció, ― bar hetero. Deberías _venirte_." Enfatizó la palabra y le dio a mi cuello un apretón final. Aparté sus manos con un golpecito, intentando no pensar en lo distante que había estado Felix.

― Tengo novio y, aunque no lo tuviera, el tipo de hombre que quiero no es el que encuentras en un bar o restregándote con alguien contra la sucia pared de un baño.

― ¿Por qué no? ― preguntó Emmett descaradamente.

Me volví hacia la cocina y miré el desorden. Mike y Laurent estaban ocupados limpiando y recogiendo, ya que nuestro servicio terminaría pronto. Una gota de sudor cayó por mi cuello y, en cuanto se metió por debajo de mi ropa de chef, me llevó de vuelta a la playa – a la primera ver que había visto al gilipollas, err, Edward.

Ahí estaba yo, sentada en la toalla de un hombre extraño con mi amiga Rosalie cerniéndose sobre mí como una hermosa reina amazona. Le lanzó una sonrisa al hombre que estaba detrás de mí, mostrando todos sus dientes, y luego me lanzó una mirada mordaz como si dijera, este tipo es jodidamente sexy. No lo jodas.

Él dijo algo más con esa suave, hermosa voz y casi me desmayo. PV ******. Le llamaría PV para abreviar.

Finalmente, conseguí el coraje para girar la cabeza.

Y cuando lo hice, casi vomito, lo que era para mí un hábito cuando me ponía nerviosa. PV tenía ojos bonitos: sorprendentemente verdes, como las algas, o un dragón de dibujos animados. Una mandíbula angulosa y recién afeitada y unos labios llenos que se veían deliciosos y formaron una sonrisita de satisfacción. Le había mirado fijamente los labios más de lo que era socialmente aceptable.

― Hola, ― dijeron los labios.

― Tienes una voz bonita.

PV se pasó la mano por el pelo y disimuló una risa tosiendo, y supe que debería estar avergonzada por las cosas que salían de mi boca, pero el gesto había llevado mi atención a sus largos dedos y su brillante pelo despeinado. Parecía ser algo pelirrojo, lo que no era mucho lo mío. Pero, hey, podía hacer una excepción, creía.

― Gracias, ― contestó finalmente, volviendo a mirarme a los ojos. Él no parecía para nada avergonzado; de hecho, parecía complacido.

― ¿Qué eres, británico o algo? ― pregunté estúpidamente.

Dios, volver a pensar en ello hacía que me estremeciera. El hecho de que Edward me hablara siquiera después de eso era algo parecido a un milagro.

El continuo parloteo de Emmett sobre lo que él veía como mi fracasada relación me sacó de mis pensamientos.

―...algún tipo de pervertido llevando perneras que no cubrían el trasero. Pero, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste al hombre?

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando entender cuando las pierneras había entrado en la conversación. Emmett odiaba que me fuera a mi mundo, así que intenté recuperarme rápidamente. ― Joder. Lo sé. Lo sé. Voy a ir a Brooklyn este fin de semana. Voy a quedarme allí las dos noches.

Felix todavía no lo sabía, pero planeaba llamarle al momento.

― Pero el sábado es el cumpleaños de Rose. ― Emmett me miró detenidamente, mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban como si tuviera tres cabezas. Me había convertido en el monstruo de la peor amiga.

― ¡Mierda! ― exclamé, demasiado alto. Algunos invitados miraron hacia dónde estábamos y rápidamente volví a la cocina, dejando que la puerta se cerrara moviendo el aire. ― Soy una idiota. Me había olvidado completamente.

― Lo sé, ― dijo Emmett, obviamente irritado todavía conmigo. ― Esa es la razón por la que yo he hecho los planes.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

― Bueno, en primer lugar es noche de chicas en Babeland y ya sabes que a nuestra querida le encantan sus amigos a pilas... ― Emmett describió el resto de sus planes para la noche, lo que incluía cena y espectáculo en Lucky Lu's, un cabaret travesti demasiado caro – el favorito de Rose.

Asentí y estuve de acuerdo con todo mientras intentaba encontrar una manera de hacer que Felix se apuntara. Travestirse no parecía realmente lo suyo, desafortunadamente. Pero tal vez apreciara la omnipresente competición de mamadas con un plátano; Rose y yo obtuvimos una gran ovación por hacer equipo en la fruta amarilla encima del escenario en la viciosa noche de borrachera de mi cumpleaños número 21.

¿No nos estábamos haciendo un poco mayores para esto?

Pero hey, al menos tenía planes para el sábado por la noche. Ahora podía resistir la tentación de ver _El Chef más Caliente de América._

_Excelente_. La voz de papá volvió, y sonaba complacida.

_¡Noooo! _Intervino la voz de mamá con una gritona réplica.

_¡Oh! Habías planeado verlo, ¿verdad?_ Me acusó la voz de papá.

_¡Sí! ¡Queremos ver! ¡Nos mentíamos a nosotras mismas! _Mierda. La voz de mamá me había pillado.

El hecho de que mis padres hubieran empezado a discutir en mi cabeza, exactamente igual que habían hecho en la vida real antes del divorcio, me perturbaba. Supongo que realmente me habían jodido. Que pena que dejara de ir a terapia.

Bueno, no importaba. No había _El Chef más Caliente de América_ para mí. La voz de mamá se sorbió la nariz y la voz de papá rió triunfante. No por primera vez esa semana, me pregunté si estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

- . - . - . - . -

El domingo por la mañana me desperté sobresaltada. No podía respirar y algo hacía que la nariz me picara.

― Ugh, saca tu trasero de mi cara, ― gemí, apartando a PV de mi pecho. Ella maulló como protesta y saltó de la cama. Un enorme bulto se movió a mi lado. Felix.

Recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a mí. Me estremecí y me tapé los ojos con el brazo.

Rose en el escenario de Lucky Lu mientras una dragqueen llamada Stella le hacía un baile erótico.

Emmett y yo haciéndonos gestos pervertidos el uno al otro, cantando una horrible interpretación de "Haría Cualquier Cosa por Amor, Pero no Haré Eso" en un karaoke en Chinatown mientras Felix miraba, frunciendo el ceño.

Demetri intentando enseñarme un extraño baile griego en la acera a la puerta del bar. Rose haciendo pose de puta para conseguirnos un taxi.

Y una pelea. Oooh. Una grande.

Había empezado en un taxi de vuelta a mi apartamento. Felix había estado en silencio toda la noche, viéndome con mis amigos pero sin participar. Se irritó al comienzo de la noche cuando le mostré el nuevo juguete sexual que había comprado en Babeland – una cosa con forma de huevo que funcionaba con control remoto y se suponía que prolongaba el orgasmo. La educada y profesional mujer que trabajaba allí me lo dijo. Yo creí que era genial - ¡Tenía tantas funciones distintas! Pero Felix estaba menos impresionado, incluso cuando le informé de que Babeland era el Nordstrom de los sex shops.

Él miró el paquete con asco y algo más... ¿celos? ¿Estaba celoso de un juguete sexual?

A Felix no le faltaba nada en el departamento del tamaño, así que ¿por qué demonios le importaba que comprara un maldito huevo vibrador con control remoto? Me molestó, pero lo dejé pasar.

Pero luego en el taxi dijo algo que realmente me enfadó.

― Eres diferente con tus amigos y cuando estás conmigo.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― No sé. Es como si representaras a alguien con ellos. Pareces estar loca.

― ¿Parezco QUÉ? ― El taxista miró nervioso por el espejo retrovisor.

― Es solo... no sé, Bella. Pero es como si ni siquiera supiera quién eres cuando estás con ellos. Me siento desplazado.

― No intentas integrarte, ― objeté, intentando hacerme todavía a la idea de que acababa de llamarme loca.

― Lo hago. No me dais la oportunidad.

Sus palabras dolieron porque en parte eran ciertas. Pero, ¿cómo se atrevía a acusarme de interpretar a alguien, de ser alguien que no era? Jesús, ¿no podía dejar que me divirtiera un poco por una vez?

En alguna parte de mi nublado cerebro sabía que en nuestros estados de embriaguez y cansancio no deberíamos estar discutiendo, pero una vez que el tren dejó la estación, cogió velocidad sin control. Pronto nos encontramos bajando del taxi y saliendo a la acera, lanzándonos pullas el uno al otro. A él no le gustaba mi forma de vestir cuando salía. A mí no me gustaba como él me trataba con condescendencia. Yo no le mostraba suficiente cariño. Él no se tomaba ningún interés en mi trabajo. Y más y más y más.

Finalmente, después de quedar exhaustos, nos dormimos alrededor de las cinco. Miré al despertador a mi derecha. Ahora solo eran las ocho. Me moví ligeramente, no queriendo despertarle pero tampoco queriendo quedarme en la cama. Un suspiro que salió de debajo de las mantas me dijo que él ya estaba consciente.

― Hey, ― dije, incorporándome apoyada en un brazo. Felix se dio la vuelta y bostezó, frotándose la cara. Intenté no estremecerme por su aliento mañanero. Olía como si se hubiera comido un gato muerto. Solo para quedarme tranquila, miré a mi alrededor en busca de PV. Oh, cierto, acababa de tener su trasero en mi cara, y ahí estaba sentada en el umbral de la puerta, mirándonos malhumorada. Gracias a Dios.

― Hola.

Nos miramos fijamente un minuto.

― Sobre anoche, ― empecé.

Felix me cortó. ― Debería irme.

Se sentó y buscó su ropa. Yo puse mi mano en su brazo y él se detuvo.

― Espera, ― dije. ― Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

― Anoche dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir, Bella, ― dijo, levantándose y poniéndose su camisa. Vi como su ancho pecho desaparecía bajo el fino polo blanco. ― Te reprimo. Lo entiendo.

― Felix, estábamos borrachos. Fue una pelea estúpida.

― Necesito tiempo para pensar, ― dijo, atándose uno de sus zapatos. ― Pero ahora mismo, tengo que irme.

Me llenó una profunda incertidumbre mientras le veía hacer sus movimientos finales, cogiendo la cartera que había dejado en mi cómoda. No quería que se marchara. Quería que se marchara. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería.

En realidad, me apetecían unos huevos. Hmm... y salchichas. Tomate. Un buen desayuno inglés.

_Oh no, nada de desayunos ingleses._

Dejó mi apartamento sin más palabras.

Decidí pasar del yoga. En su lugar, me hice una playlist auto-indulgente de canciones deprimentes, cogí un libro y tomé un autobús hasta Central Park – el único lugar de la ciudad que parecía lo suficientemente grande para mis pensamientos.

El autobús subió por 8th Ave y dejé que la brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta me despeinara el pelo. Aunque nada ganaba al metro en cuanto a eficiencia en el transporte público, siempre había preferido el autobús. Había algo en estar bajo la tierra que me hacía sentir incómoda, especialmente cuando me sentía baja de ánimo. Me eché hacia atrás contra el respaldo del asiento y cerré los ojos, apenas capaz de escuchar sobre la música de mi iPod cómo la gente subía y bajaba. De repente, mis fosas nasales detectaron un rastro de cuero y jabón en el aire. Abrí los ojos. Un delgado hombre de mediana edad con un bigote encanecido estaba sentado a mi lado, un extraño que me recordaba a mi padre. Sonreí, pero él no me devolvió la sonrisa.

Algunas de las cosas que Felix me había dicho no eran exactamente acusaciones poco familiares. Otros hombres me habían acusado de ser distante y estar demasiado absorbida por mi trabajo antes. No importaba lo progresistas que parecieran, mi dedicación a mi carrera les ponía de los nervios. Estaba orgullosa de ser una mujer fuerte e independiente con carrera, cómoda con mi sexualidad y mi vida. Y sí, mi trabajo era todo para mí. Pero... había algo que no parecía estar funcionando.

Cuando era pequeña nos mudábamos mucho. Ya que mi padre era militar, vivimos en Texas, Kentucky, Maine y Arizona antes de finalmente asentarnos en el Estado de Washington cuando mi padre se retiró, en un pequeño pueblo al sur de Spokane llamado Cheney. Como niña del ejército, sabía lo que era crear lazos – con gente, con lugares – y luego mudarse. No siempre me gustaba, pero me acostumbré a ello. Mi madre, en cambio, nunca lo hizo. Era una de las razones por las que se divorciaron. No fue capaz de superar todos esos años sin echar raíces, incluso después de que eligiéramos un lugar y nos quedáramos.

Ahí fue donde aprendí a cocinar – en el desastre de pasillos de las bases del ejército. Cuando nos mudamos a Fort Worth, tenía diez años, era rebelde y necesitaba disciplina, o eso decía mi padre. Aunque él era un oficial y no vivíamos en la base, tenía una amiga cuya madre trabajaba en las cocinas, alimentando a los hombres alistados. Pasé mucho tiempo con Leah y su madre, Sue, viendo fascinada como Sue tomaba simples ingredientes y los convertía en algo comestible... normalmente, aunque no siempre, delicioso.

El día que dejamos Fort Worth para mudarnos a Maine, lloré. Era el único lugar que todavía echaba realmente de menos.

El autobús se detuvo de nuevo y un anciano que llevaba una kipá subió los escalones cojeando. Dándome cuenta de que no había sitios vacíos, me puse de pie y le dejé sentarse en el mío. Me dio las gracias con un fuerte acento de Europa del Este y yo asentí, agarrándome a una de las barras que había en el centro del pasillo e intentando con todas mis fuerzas no caerme cuando el autobús cogió velocidad.

Cuando mi madre dejó a mi padre, yo estaba en el penúltimo año de instituto. Ella me pidió que me fuera con ella, pero mi padre me necesitaba. Él le sacaba quince años y se acababa de jubilar – nunca había tenido que cuidarse a sí mismo. Dolió despedirme de mi madre, pero no lloré ese día. Tampoco lo hizo mi padre. Me pregunté si él esperaba que se marchara.

Más gente subió al autobús, llenando el pasillo. Buscando un lugar que no llevara a contacto visual innecesario, mi mirada se posó en los anuncios de las paredes de enfrente.

Aprenda español. Protección contra el VIH y planificación familiar. Clases de yoga y pilates a buen precio.

Entonces los ojos casi se me salen de las órbitas.

**Sé Enseñado con Tratamiento Real. Lo Sábados a las 9. Solo en el Canal Cocina.**

¿Qué demonios pasaba con la campaña de publicidad de este programa? Edward no estaba de ninguna manera relacionado con la familia real. Yo lo sabría: una vez se lo pregunté como una estúpida.

― Bueno, sí, ― dijo, ― estoy en el puesto ocho mil para acceder al trono. ― Luego sonrió de forma adorable.

El bastardo era demasiado atractivo para ser endogámico.

Bajo el eslogan, Edward me miraba furioso, con las cejas fruncidas de una forma dura pero sexy. Como siempre, me encontré a mí misma maravillada por sus brillantes ojos verdes. Tragué profundamente, intentando no dejar que me afectara una estúpida foto, probablemente photoshoppeada, de un hombre estúpido.

Él nunca me había prometido nada.

Casi podía saborear las deliciosas brochetas de carne que había traído a la casa de Rosalie la noche del día que nos conocimos.

― Son fabulosas, ― dije, chupándome los dedos para borrar todo rastro de la comida. Edward y yo nos habíamos sentado un poco alejados de los otros – Jasper, Alice y Rose. Los cinco habíamos estado bebiendo y yo había desarrollado una buena borrachera de cerveza. Siempre había sido poco tolerante con el alcohol.

La cara de Edward había adoptado una expresión de curiosidad mientras murmuraba algo sobre sentirse contento porque me gustara la cena. Solo un minuto después me di cuenta de que me miraba la boca. Básicamente, estaba abusando de mi dedo con mi lengua.

Me sonrojé por atraer atención, buscando una forma de seguir con la conversación y haciéndolo como siempre lo había hecho: metiéndome el pie en la boca.

― ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? ¿No se supone que la comida británica es horrible?

Sacudí la cabeza, resoplando internamente por el recuerdo de esa temprana versión de mí misma. Ciertamente no había estado preparada para Edward Cullen, incluso aunque él me había avisado de que se marchaba a estudiar cocina en París la semana siguiente.

Finalmente, llegamos a la esquina sureste del Parque, y bajé del autobús, sin darle a su sonrisita otra mirada. La voz de Chris Martin llenó mis oídos mientras caminaba con paso rápido, dejando que el cálido sol calentara los músculos que el bailar había dejado doloridos.

Un par de años después de la universidad, después de que Rose y Emmett me acusaran de no estar emocionalmente disponible en cuanto a tener citas, finalmente decidí ver a un psicólogo. Solo fui un par de veces, parando cuando la terapeuta, Gail, me dijo que buscaba intencionadamente relaciones que no iban a ninguna parte como un tipo de profecía o saboteándolas para evitar que me hicieran daño.

Le dije que yo no era ese cliché, pero ella dijo, ― sí, sí lo eres.

Tras eso, decidí que la terapia no era para mí y que Gail era el Anticristo.

Pero ahora, mientras empezaba el rodeo que siempre tomaba alrededor de la zona sur del parque, me pregunté si habría tenido razón. Mis pasos fallaron.

Era una cosa saber algo del problema. Otra distinta era hacer algo sobre ello.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me detuve a mitad de la zancada, di la vuelta y me dirigí al perímetro del parque para coger un taxi.

El vecindario en el que Felix vivía en Brooklyn era pintoresco, pero en secreto creía que la gente que vivía en la zona era un poco gilipollas. La mayoría de ellos tenían trabajos en la ciudad y se ponían poéticos sobre los encantos y belleza de su barrio por encima de los altamente homogeneizados y sin carácter que había en Manhattan. A mí me parecía un poco hipócrita, esta utopía hipster en la que gente rica fingía ser vanguardista. El Starbucks que había en la esquina de la calle de Felix parecía confirmar esa misma pretensión. Yo prefería Queens cualquier día de la semana.

― Justo aquí, ― le dije al conductor. Aparcó frente al edificio de Felix y le di un billete de veinte, saliendo del taxi, quitándome los auriculares y respirando profundamente.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y llamé al timbre, insegura de si debería usar mi llave, dado nuestra actual situación. Nada. Pasaron un par de segundos y llamé de nuevo. Todavía nada. Probablemente estaba dormido, imaginé, ya que nos habíamos acostado muy tarde. El sonido del timbre apenas se oía desde su habitación en el segundo piso.

Decidiendo arriesgarme, abrí la puerta y busqué en el apartamento.

― ¿Felix? ― llamé dudosa. Definitivamente estaba fuera o durmiendo.

Me quité el bolso del hombro y subí las escaleras, intentando imaginar qué le diría. Obviamente, debía disculparme. ¿Verdad? La mitad de mi cerebro estaba de acuerdo, y la otra mitad todavía pensaba que él me debía una – pero había venido aquí para arreglar las cosas. Podía seguir el camino más ético.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, mi sexto sentido me avisó de que algo no iba bien. La puerta de Felix estaba entreabierta y la luz estaba apagada, pero oía voces.

Me acerqué más. Las voces se convirtieron en gemidos.

Santa mierda. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, y mis manos húmedas agarraron el pomo de la puerta, mis oídos se centraron en cada crujido de la cama y cada sonido. La risa de una chica salió de la habitación, seguida de la profunda voz de Felix, y la furia bulló caliente en mi pecho. Tomando la decisión, abrí la puerta.

La reconocí inmediatamente. Estaba de espaldas a mí mientras le montaba, con su pelo rubio sucio cayendo por su espalda.

_Heidi._

La cabeza de Felix estaba echada hacia atrás por el placer y sus manos guiaban las caderas de ella. _No puedo creer esto. Es como una jodida película._

No sabiendo qué más hacer, me aclaré la garganta.

― Bella, ― dijo Felix incrédulo mientras nuestras miradas se encontraban. Su expresión se convirtió en una de pánico mientras lanzaba a Heidi a un lado. Vi como sus tetas saltaban y su cabeza giraba. Un borrón de miembros, mantas y ropa comenzó, pero no me quedé para ver qué pasaba después.

Lágrimas de humillación quemaban en mis ojos. Me las limpié enfadada mientras bajaba volando las escaleras hacia la puerta principal.

No dejaría que me hiciera quedar como una tonta.

― ¡Bella! ― llamó desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras.

Le habría ignorado y dejado allí plantado si no hubiera dicho las siguientes, estúpidas palabras.

― No es lo que crees.

― ¡Oh, no, ni te atrevas! ― Me di la vuelta, echando humo.

― Creí que nos estábamos dando un tiempo, ― discutió, abrochándose todavía los pantalones mientras tropezaba hacia delante.

― ¿Dándonos un tiempo? ¿Dándonos un jodido tiempo? ¡Te marchaste hace solo dos horas!

― Sí. Yo... ― Me miró en blanco y, por primera vez, me di cuenta de que durante el último año había estado saliendo con un completo idiota.

― Eres un imbécil, ― le dije. ― ¿Tu secretaria? Oh, es un clásico. No me extraña que hayas tenido que trabajar tanto últimamente. ¡Debe de ser mucho trabajo mantener tu polla mojada como un gilipollas!"

― Uh... ― Dijo algo más, pero ya había dejado de escuchar.

― Esto, ― dije moviendo la mano entre nosotros. ― Está acabado.

Cogí mi bolso y me lo coloqué sobre el hombro, cerrando la puerta con un golpe detrás de mí.

Había terminado con los hombres para siempre.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí está el capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. Puede parecer que la trama va lenta, pero estos tres capitulos eran necesarios para lo que viene... y preparaos para lo que viene...

Quiero aclarar que Bella no se está imaginando conocer a Edward de antes, realmente le conoció y lo está recordando todo. Esto hay que tenerlo muy claro teniendo en cuenta el próximo capitulo.

Siento que no haya habido adelanto en el blog de éste. He estado ocupada terminando mi entrada para el Lemmonada Express Contest 2 (se llama Born to be wild, por si queréis leerlo).

Ahora, en cuanto a la fecha de actualización. En mi perfil pone el 3 de Noviembre, pero es una fecha provisional; intentaré actualizar ese día, que es cuando toca, pero el 4 es mi cumpleaños y puede que ese fin de semana esté fuera. Si finalmente cambia la fecha de actualización, avisaré por twitter (BellsMCullen09) y facebook (Bells Masen Cullen).

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells, :)


	4. ¿Yo he hecho eso?

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Magnolia822, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**AN ACQUIRED TASTE**

Capitulo cuatro – ¿Yo he hecho eso?

― _No quiero irme._

_Los brazos de Edward me hacían sentir segura, pero sus palabras me recordaban la transitoriedad de ese momento. En solo un día más, él se habría marchado._

― _No te vayas sin decir adiós, _― _susurré._

― _No lo haré. Lo prometo. _― _Me besó en el cuello y suspiré, cerrando los ojos e inclinándome contra él. Sus manos subieron por mi cuerpo y se ahuecaron en mis pechos, incendiando mi piel. _¿Cómo puedo evitar sentir más de lo que se supone que debo sentir? _Una voz al fondo de mi mente me susurró que tal vez... solo tal vez... no tenía porqué terminar. Empecé a fantasear con visitar a Edward en París... siempre había querido ver el Sena._

_Nuestros labios se encontraron y gemí mientras su hábil lengua entraba en mi boca. Le sentí duro de nuevo entre mis muslos._

_Suspiré su nombre. Edward._

― _¿Quién es Edward? _― _Una cara enfadada apareció frente a la mía... ¡gah! Era Felix. Le aparté de mí, cubriéndome apresuradamente mientras la habitación pulsaba en la oscuridad. Podía oír palabras, pero no venían de ninguno de nosotros – parecían sangrar de las paredes._

_La cabeza de Felix se hizo más grande, su expresión más enfadada... se convirtió en una cara de dibujos animados con enormes ojos saltones._

_¿Bella?_

― ¿Bella?

― ¡Qué! ― Me enderecé de golpe en la silla, tirando una taza de café. Se extendió rápidamente, corriendo hacia los contratos en los que había estado trabajando. ― ¡Mierda! ― Maldije mientras buscaba frenéticamente algo para limpiar el desastre.

― ¡Espera, lo tengo!― Emmett me hizo a un lado, moviendo los papeles y usando papel absorbente con estudiada eficiencia. Volví a hundirme en mi silla, sintiéndome inútil y agradecida mientras los restos de mi perturbador sueño se desvanecían.

Una vez lo tuvo todo bajo control, Emmett acercó una silla.

― Esta es la segunda vez que te encuentro aquí dormida desde el lunes. ¿Estás bien?

― Estoy bien, ― dije, evitando su mirada. ― Supongo que solo estoy cansada. ― Había pasado casi una semana desde la sextastrofe, y todavía no se lo había contado a él o a Rose. Solo estaba prolongando lo inevitable, pero es que no me apetecía hablar de ello. Aunque no había estado enamorada de Felix, algo de su traición me ponía de los nervios, haciéndome sentir completamente indeseable y confirmando que se me daban fatal las relaciones. Tal vez, si no hubiera mantenido a Felix a distancia, esto no habría pasado.

Para empeorar las cosas, no parecía poder escapar de Edward, su programa o los idiotas eslóganes que venían con él. Después de esa vez en el autobús, Edward parecía aparecer en todas partes a las que miraba: anuncios, el metro, incluso en la portada de la maldita _Entertainment Weekly._

El miércoles por la mañana había estado en la cola de la farmacia para recoger mi receta de la píldora anticonceptiva (tampoco es que siguiera necesitando esa cosa pero, hey, tal vez tuviera sexo una vez más antes de ser estéril) y ahí estaba él con su pantalón blanco de chef, sonriéndome satisfecho desde la brillante portada de la revista. La tentación de hojear el artículo me golpeó como el mono golpea a un adicto a las metanfetaminas. Apenas había tenido éxito en salir de allí con mi dignidad intacta. Él era de la realeza, cierto: era un real dolor en mi trasero.

― Cansada. Hmm. ― Emmett se inclinó contra el respaldo de la silla, mirándome serio. Parecía distinto.

― ¿Te has cortado el pelo? ― pregunté en un intento de cambiar de tema.

― Sí, hace un par de días. ― Se pasó la mano por su pelo recién cortado.

― Me gusta.

― Gracias. Pero no creas que vas a salir de ésto tan fácilmente, ― advirtió. ― Todavía no me has cotado qué pasó con Felix el fin de semana pasado. ¿Todavía estáis peleados?

― No, ― admití con un suspiro. ― No estamos. Estamos... en la nada.

Después de dejar el apartamento de Felix, tomé un taxi directo a mi apartamento y procedí a tirar todo lo que Felix había dejado en mi casa durante el pasado año. Había parecido catártico, pero esa sensación se desvaneció pronto cuando él me llamó... y me llamó... y me llamó. No respondí, pero escuché sus mensajes. Quería una oportunidad para explicarse, pero yo no necesitaba que se justificara. Sería una idiota si pensara que esta cosa con Heidi era algo nuevo y, además, sabía que nuestra relación no iba a ninguna parte.

Aún así, me sentía como la mierda.

― Uh-oh,― dijo Emmett, inclinándose hacia delante. ― ¿Significa eso lo que creo que significa?

― Si crees que significa que pillé al cerdo follándose a su secretaria, entonces sí.

― Santa mierda. ― Su ojos se abrieron como platos y sus cejas subieron por su frente.

― Dímelo a mí.

Mientras relataba mi desastrosa excursión hasta Brooklyn el fin de semana pasado, los ojos de Emmett se entrecerraron. Luego sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea y su ceño se frunció.

― ¿Quieres que le patee el trasero?

Pude imaginar a Emmett golpeando la puerta del apartamento de Felix. A pesar del ejercicio constante que hacía Emmett y sus masivos bíceps, no creía que se hubiera visto en una refriega en toda su vida... y Felix probablemente sabía que Emmett era un amante no un luchador. Conociendo a Emmett, probablemente la cosa terminaría en él dándole una patada a Felix en la espinilla y escapando.

― Por divertido que eso sería, no. Gracias, sin embargo. Solo necesito lamentarme un poco.

― Lamentate, pero no demasiado. El gilipollas no lo merece; además, ahora que estás soltera, serás una gran ayuda para evitar a pesados. ― Sonrió ampliamente y yo solté una risa amarga. ― Por cierto, deberías llamar a Rose. Cree que la estás evitando.

― La última vez que me hice pasar por tu novia, me dejaste sola en una barra con una drag queen borracha que me metió mano. Estás solo. Pero llamaré a Rose.

Miré el reloj, considerando si tenía o no tiempo para llamarla antes de que tuviéramos que marcharnos. Ya que la mayor parte del equipo estaba en un par de eventos más grandes ese día, había aceptado dirigir los servicios mínimos en la fiesta de jubilación de la mujer del alcalde esa tarde. Justo para lo que estaba de humor: poner una sonrisa de felicidad y fingir que no preferiría estar tirada en el sofá con un bote de helado.

― Y llámame más tarde. No te quiero sentada sola en ese apartamento todo el fin de semana. Deberías salir esta noche.

― Ya veremos, Emmett, ― dije, poniéndome de pie y estirándome. Me conocía demasiado bien.

Cinco horas más tarde, llegué a mi apartamento cubierta de salsa holandesa seca y maldiciendo el día en que contraté a Alec Winters. Cómo había conseguido manchar tanto con solo un bol de la cosa, nunca lo sabría. Gracias a Dios, había sido entre bambalinas – si hubiera tirado esa mierda en el suelo, le habría despedido al instante.

PV ronroneó, su cola se movía a la expectativa cuando entré por la puerta.

― No preguntes, ― le advertí. Se acercó con cautela, olisqueando mis zapatos antes de darles un lametón. Aparentemente complacida, se relamió mirando las manchas de mis pantalones.

― Hay mucha mantequilla y huevos en esta cosa, ― dije, apartándola. ― Y no es para ti.

Maulló lastimeramente, dejándome saber que si no podía comerse mi ropa, quería su cena. O mordisquearía mi cara mientras dormía – estaba medio convencida de que maquinaba mi muerte cuando la dejaba sola en el apartamento.

Sin embargo, necesitaba ducharme antes de lidiar con su maloliente comida para gatos.

Me tomé mi tiempo, dejando que el agua caliente cayera por mis tensos músculos e intentando descubrir cómo el día había ido tan horriblemente mal.

El tráfico de la ciudad nos había retrasado veinte minutos, así que cuando llegamos al gigante apartamento del upper west side en que vivían el alcalde y su mujer, ya íbamos tarde. Era su fiesta, pero incluso así se había quedado en la cocina hasta que empezaron a llegar los invitados, enfureciéndome con sus instrucciones. Cuando finalmente me dejó en paz, me di cuenta de que el horno estaba 10 grados más caliente de lo que debía, cocinando de más los filet mignon.

Y luego Alec pisó algo deslizante, echando todo un bol de caliente y cremosa salsa por mi uniforme negro, además de por media cocina. Parecía que un gigante se había corrido por todas partes.

No hacía falta decir que con la carne demasiado cocinada y el festival de semen de la cocina, no habíamos causado una gran impresión – lo que era desafortunado, ya que mucha gente importante, clientes potenciales, había ido a la fiesta.

Joder.

Después de secarme, me puse mi bata y fui a la cocina, dándole a PV su cena antes de buscar algo de alcohol por los armarios – desafortunadamente, no apareció nada de vino. Demasiado cansada como para pensar siquiera en dejar mi apartamento de nuevo, pero necesitando una bebida fuerte, suspiré aliviada cuando descubrí una botella sin abrir de whisky que un cliente me había dado la pasada Navidad.

― ¿Qué? ― le pregunté a PV mientras ella miraba como me peleaba con el corcho. ― Puedo beber whisky. No es para tanto.

Volvió a ponerse a comer, y yo me puse dos dedos de la cosa. Lo olí, arrugando la nariz mientras el fuerte olor invadía mis fosas nasales, quemando los pelos. El alcohol fuerte nunca había sido realmente lo mío, pero estaba desesperada.

Tomé un sorbo tentativo, me estremecí, luego saqué un par de cubitos de hielo del congelador y los eché en el vaso. Probé otra vez. Mejor. Mi cuerpo se llenó de calidez, haciendo que sintiera un cosquilleo hasta la punta de mis pies.

PV maulló.

― ¿Qué? ¿Tú también quieres colocarte? ― le pregunté, cogiendo la bolsita de menta para gatos del armario. Ella me miró y empezó a moverse en círculos, sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes. Eché un poco en la comida que le quedaba en el bol y ella atacó la cosa.

― Eres una adicta, ― murmuré, viéndola retorcerse contra el suelo. ― Realmente deberías buscar ayuda.

Mi móvil sonó en la encimera y extendí la mano para cogerlo con cautela, no queriendo lidiar con la llamada, especialmente si era Felix. Una mirada al identificador de llamadas me hizo dudar

_Puta Número Uno_ aparecía en la pantalla, junto a una foto de Rose lanzándome un beso.

Las palabras que Emmett me había dicho antes volvieron a mí – realmente debería hablar con Rose. Probablemente él ya se lo habría contado todo de todas formas, ya que los dos últimamente estaban unidos por la cadera. Debería simplemente ceder y terminar de una vez con la inquisición.

― Hooolaaa, ― dije, sintiéndome un poco suelta por el whisky. No me extrañaba que a la gente le encantara esta cosa, las preocupaciones del día ya habían empezado a desaparecer.

― Bella, joder, Dios mío. ― Su voz tenía algo de pánico, excitación.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

― Enciende la televisión ahora mismo. Solo hazlo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ― Bebí de mi whisky de nuevo.

― No vas a creer quien ha conseguido su propio programa, B. Me está dando un infarto. Solo pon el Canal Cocina.

Un vistazo al reloj hizo que mi corazón golpeara contra mi pecho – oh, mierda. Mis manos se movieron por voluntad propia, cogiendo el mando y presionando el botón de encendido.

Ahí estaba él, sentado solo en una sala y hablando a la cámara. La intensidad de su expresión me dio curiosidad. Subí el volumen, escuchando atenta su profunda y suave voz.

―...sé si estos concursantes van en serio. Empiezo a tener serias dudas sobre si alguno de ellos debe estar en la cocina, ya no digamos la mía. ― Levantó las cejas con escepticismo, pasándose el dedo pulgar por el labio inferior.

_No sé si puedo soportar esto._ Mi compasivo sistema nervioso reaccionó inmediatamente – lucha o escapa. ¡Escapa! ¡Escapa!

― ¿Bella? ― la voz de Rose me recordó que estaba al teléfono.

Me aclaré la garganta. ― Sí.

― Um. No dices nada. Ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?

― Uh... lo había notado o algo así.

― ¡Perra! ― gritó. Tuve que apartarme el teléfono de la oreja. ― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Edward jodido Cullen! Que recuerdos, ¿verdad? Este es un mundo malditamente pequeño.

Tomé otro trago de whisky, dándome cuenta de que pronto necesitaría volver a llenar el vaso.

― Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

― Sí... oh Dios mío, lo siento tanto. Emmett me ha contado lo de Felix.

Suspiré, no me sentía ni un poco irritada por la enorme boca de Emmett.

― Sí, así que ya sabes los detalles morbosos.

― No me lo ha contado todo, pero he cogido lo importante. Joder, Bella. ¿Estás bien?

― He estado mejor. ― Me acabé mi bebida, sintiendo el fiero ardor bajar por mi esófago.

― Espero que contraiga alguna enfermedad contagiosa y se le encojan y caigan las pelotas.

― Gracias. Eso significa mucho, ― dije con sinceridad.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en la pantalla, que en ese momento mostraba a los concursantes. Me había perdido el episodio de la semana anterior, pero estaba claro que se estaban forjando alianzas. Zafrina y Garrett parecían horriblemente amistosos pero, tan pronto como Edward entró en la cocina, los ojos de ella se fijaron en él como un mono putón que miraba un plátano. ¿Podían los monos ser putones? Él tenía un buen plátano... ¡maldición!

No pude entender que estaban aprendiendo esa semana. ¿Algo relacionado con el pescado? Edward estaba impaciente e imperioso, como siempre, mientras venía a los concursantes moverse frenéticamente.

― ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

― En realidad no. Pero quiero algo más de whisky, ― dije, poniéndome de pie cuando se fueron a publicidad. Una ola de mareo amenazó con lanzarme hacia atrás, pero me sacudí para alejarlo.

― ¿Whisky? ― Pude sentir su confusión.

― No tenía vino y, después del día de hoy, necesitaba una bebida.

― Mierda, ¿qué ha pasado? ― Mientras la ponía al día, sostuve el teléfono contra mi oreja y fui directa a la cocina, poniéndome más whisky en el vaso y cogiendo más cubitos de hielo. Quería volver a la televisión... lo que era algo estúpido. Rose protestó y murmuró su apoyo en las partes correctas; ella raramente atendía eventos, ya que llevaba los aspectos de negocios y publicidad de _La Vie en Rose,_ pero sabía lo frustrante que podía ser cuando las cosas iban mal.

Volví a mi sofá y me hundí en él justo cuando el programa volvía. Edward estaba ahí de nuevo, esta vez hablando con Siobhan. No parecía igual de enfadado con ella – era tan increíblemente torpe...

― No puedo creer lo de esta chica, ― comentó Rose. Reí y tomé otro sorbo, ya estaba agradablemente achispada... aparentemente era la única forma de ver este programa.

― Lo sé, ¿verdad?

― ¿Dónde encuentran a esta gente?

― No tengo ni idea. ¿En el circo, tal vez? Esta ha estado pasando tiempo con demasiados lemures.

Rose soltó una risita. ― Así que, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo... pero esto debe ser raro. Todavía parece guapo.

― Sí, ― murmuré. ― Pero, ¿quién sabía que podía ser tan gilipollas?

― Bueno, se marcho sin siquiera decirte adiós.

― No me lo recuerdes. ― Por supuesto que lo había recordado, cada maldito día desde la primera vez que vi su programa, por no mencionar cada mañana que me despertaba con PV dándome con la pata en el hombro. Yo no había significado nada para él... nada.

Mientras Rose seguía hablando de los inútiles concursantes y la estupidez de Edward, mi mente fue de vuelta a nuestro romance playero. Habíamos pasado toda la semana juntos, unidos por la cadera – y la entrepierna. Estúpidamente, creí que había pasado algo entre nosotros el día anterior a que se fuera. El día que me dio a PV. Sabía tan poco de los hombres entonces.

Pero no había olvidado la forma en que la pequeña gata se enroscaba contra su cuello mientras él se acercaba a la casa, con su pelo rojizo moviéndose por la cálida brisa. Le había estado esperando en el porche, mis emociones una mezcla de excitación, esperanza y tristeza, y cuando puso dulcemente a la gata en mi regazo, me enamoré. De la gata.

― ¿Quién es esta? ― arrullé, acunando la pequeña bola de pelo naranja. Incluso con todo el movimiento, estaba profundamente dormida.

Edward había encontrado a la gata; aparentemente, una gata callejera había tenido una camada en el cobertizo de una cercana casa de playa, pero un coche la había matado. Los dueños de la casa estaban regalando los gatitos, y ésta era la última – la enana de la camada.

― Si no la quieres, podemos devolverla, ― me aseguró Edward con su preciosa voz, pasándose las manos por el pelo de forma nerviosa. ― Yo solo... pensé en ti. Porque tal vez te sientas sola en tu nuevo piso. Podría ser una buena compañera. Y tal vez... me recuerdes. ― Las palabras habían salido de forma apresurada y con tartamudeos, pero fueron directas a mi corazón.

Que estúpida había sido.

― Me encanta, Edward. Gracias. ― Levanté a la gata y la acurruqué contra mi cuello. Sus pequeñas pezuñas empezaron a masajear mi hombro, pequeñas garras como agujas que se clavaban en mi piel desnuda.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y puso su mano en mi pierna, frotándola ligeramente. ― ¿Cómo vas a llamarla? ― La calidez de su toque hizo que mi pecho se contrajera. Mirando de uno a otro, noté que se parecían – los dos eran pelirrojos. La gatita soltó un pequeño maullido, sobresaltándonos. Su voz sonaba tan bonita como la de Edward.

― Creo que la llamaré PV.

Por supuesto, en ningún momento le dije qué significaba el nombre, temerosa de descubrir mis crecientes sentimientos. Estuvimos de acuerdo en mantener las cosas casuales, después de todo. Más tarde, me sentiría aliviada de haberme evitado al menos la vergüenza porque cuando aparecí en su casa al día siguiente, él ya se había marchado. Su teléfono móvil no estaba operativo. No había dejado rastro.

Del teléfono que tenía al oído, Rose resopló por algo que había pasado en el programa. Sacudí la cabeza, sintiéndola nublada por el whisky que había estado bebiendo sin darme cuenta perdida en mis pensamientos.

― ¿Le has dicho a PV que su papi está en la televisión? ― bromeó Rose. Resoplé, incluso mientras la gata en cuestión saltaba a mi lado y se subía en mi regazo.

― Ja ja, ― reí, rascando a PV debajo de la barbilla que tenía levantada.

En los coños está la verdad*****. Después de que Edward se marchara, Rose y yo nos emborrachamos en la playa una noche. Las dos juramos que los hombres eran gilipollas y nos lamentamos de la triste realidad de que las dos habíamos nacido heterosexuales.

― Bella, ― dijo Rose arrastrando las palabras, ― odio las pollas.

― Yo también, ― acepté empáticamente. ― Las pollas dan asco.

Rose chocó su copa contra la mía. ― En Vino Veritas, ― dijo.

Yo reí. ― Más bien en Pussy Veritas.

Y así había cambiado el nombre de PV – pero se había mantenido igual.

Claramente, la opinión de Rose sobre los hombres había cambiado desde entonces porque unos minutos después me dejó; estaba esperando a Demetri. Intenté no sentirme celosa – parecían tan buenos el uno para el otro. ¿Tendría yo eso alguna vez?

¿Realmente era incapaz de tener una relación seria?

Me puse otro vaso de whisky, a pesar del hecho de que realmente no lo necesitaba. Ya empezaba a sentirme bastante borracha.

Edward volvió a aparecer en la pantalla y en ese momento Zafrina avanzaba hacia él. Él sonrió tenso, volviendo a inspeccionar el pescado cocido que había preparado. Ella se mordió el labio y sacó pecho. Gah.

― El Canal Cocina está en plena decadencia, ― le dije a PV. ― Mira a esa perra sobre él. Es como The Real World****** con guantes de horno. En cualquier momento alguien se desnudará y saltará a la piscina de la casa.

Edward parecía complacido con el sabor y la textura del pescado. Una comisura de su boca se levantó en una sonrisita satisfecha, y asintió.

Zafrina aplaudió deleitada. Esa vez, cuando Edward la miró a los ojos – no pude saber si se trataba de un truco de la cámara o no – algo pareció pasar entre ellos. Un golpe de rabia me golpeó y creció dentro de mí.

¿Ella? Por favor. Tiene un buen par de tetas, claro, pero esas cosas tienen que ser falsas. ― Es tan hombre, ― murmuré asqueada, furiosa conmigo misma por ver el maldito programa. Pero no pude apartar la mirada del descarrilamiento mientras se desarrollaba.

Edward dominaba la pantalla, su comportamiento creído y su gilipollez se hacían cada vez más molestos. Los concursantes parecían verle como algún tipo de semidiós, con su maldito pelo despeinado y brillantes ojos verdes. Cabrón.

― ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? ― grité borracha, alarmando a PV y haciéndola saltar de mi regazo. ― Ese es tu padre, PV, ― seguí, ― échale un buen vistazo al imbécil ausente.

Me encontré a mí misma encendiendo mi portátil y haciendo finalmente esa búsqueda de Google, pero las palabras se hacían borrosas en la pantalla. Cerré mi ojo derecho e intenté enfocarlo con el izquierdo

Edward Cullen. Un gastropub en Londres llamado Mix – que nombre más estúpido. No estaba casado. Escaneé el resto del artículo de Wikipedia, buscando más datos y sintiendo mi ira crecer.

Todo lo que este hombre tocaba parecía convertirse en oro. Se había graduado en uno de los mejores institutos de cocina de Paris, el primero de la clase – sus ricos padres le prestaron el capital para abrir su propio restaurante. Luego ganó ese estúpido concurso de cocineros británico, y ahora aquí estaba, en Nueva York. Su vida amorosa no era algo inesperado. Había salido con modelos, actrices – ninguna de las relaciones duró más de unos pocos meses.

Resoplé con burla, bajando más. Había fotos de Edward con los brazos alrededor de diferentes mujeres, todas ellas altas, con largas piernas, hermosas.

El tipo claramente se creía las rodillas de las abejas. _¿Tienen las abejas rodillas?_

Mis tripas se retorcieron, el whisky empezaba a hacer efecto en mi estómago.

Lo que daría por bajarle el ego uno o dos puntos

Después de buscar un poco más, encontré el correo electrónico de la agente de Edward. Jane Starling – una pequeña mujer rubia con la piel de marfil y ojos inteligentes. Me pregunté si también se la habría tirado.

No sé qué me hizo hacerlo.

Más tarde, le echaría la culpa al alcohol.

_Querida Srta. Starling, _tecleé.

_Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Escribo para ponerme en contacto con Edward Cullen. Hace seis años, tuvimos una breve relación y luego perdimos el contacto. Pero hay algo muy importante que Edward tiene que saber. Tiene una hija._

Solté una risita, mirando a PV.

― ¿Realmente debería hacer esto? ― le pregunté. Ella me miró y movió la cola impasible.

De repente, una ola de mareo me llegó, haciendo que mi visión se cruzara y doblando a PV. Definitivamente no debería haberme tomado ese cuarto vaso de whisky.

Dejando el lugar en el que estaba mi ordenador, me puse de pie sobre mis piernas inestables y fui a mi habitación, golpeándome la espinilla con la mesita de café y maldiciendo por el dolor que subió por mi pierna. Mi cama prometía una dulce felicidad y me hundí en ella, preguntándome porqué de repente mi apartamento daba vueltas como un carrusel.

No tuve que preguntármelo mucho tiempo. Cuando mis ojos se cerraron, me perdí del mundo.

La mañana siguiente PV me despertó intentando meterse bajo las mantas. Mi cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente, y el asqueroso sabor algodonado de mi boca me decía que me había dormido sin lavarme los dientes.

El whisky es el demonio, pensé, saliendo de la cama y caminando hacia la cocina. De camino pasé por mi escritorio y noté que mi portátil todavía estaba encendido, la pantalla oscura. Volvió a mí de golpe – Edward, el programa, la búsqueda en Google – el paternal email.

No podía creer que casi...

Pasé el dedo por la pantalla del ratón para devolver la pantalla a la vida y una ola de pánico me llenó cuando noté que el email ya no estaba ahí. ¿Lo había borrado?

Una mirada a mi bandeja de salida me hizo tener sudores fríos, mis manos temblaban mientras un subidón de adrenalina me dejaba abrumada.

_Mensaje enviado._

PV se frotó contra mis piernas y bajé la mirada... podía la gata haber presionado... podría yo haber...

¡No podía recordarlo!

Y no solo eso...

En mi bandeja de entrada... había una respuesta.

* * *

Hola!

¿Qué os ha parecido? La cosa empieza a moverse y en el proximo capitulo tendremos el primer encuentro entre Bella y Edward... ¿cómo creeis que irá?

Bueno, la semana que tocaba subir este capitulo ya dije que era mi cumpleaños y posiblemente estaría fuera, aun así debería haberlo subido el sabado pasado, pero se me complicó la semana y no pude. Así que para compensar, el proximo capitulo lo voy a subir este sábado (la fecha está en mi perfil), lo que significa que casi no tendréis que esperar para leer el reencuentro.

Por otra parte, la respuesta a esta historia ha empezado a aumentar con el capitulo pasado y eso me alegra mucho. ¡Gracias! Ya sabeis, por dejar reviews, agregar la historia a favoritos y alertas y simplemente por leer.

Nos leemos el sábado.

-Bells, :)

PD. ¿Habeis visto ya BD2? ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí me encantó!


	5. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Magnolia822, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**AN ACQUIRED TASTE**

Capitulo cinco – ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

_Querida Srta. Swan,_

_Gracias por su email. Al Sr. Cullen le gustaría reunirse con usted de forma privada para discutir sus alegaciones. Espera la reunión..._

Mis ojos bizquearon mientras leía el resto del email... ¿mañana? ¿Quería que nos reuniéramos _mañana_?

Santa mierda.

Miré y miré fijamente, intentando sofocar el pánico que se acumulaba en mi pecho. Me decía a mí misma que cosas como estas no pasaban en la vida real, pero ahí estaba el email, evidente como la suciedad en un indigente. Riéndose de mi en una arrogante cursiva.

Sonaba tan formal... pero la parte más extraña era que parecía que la mujer se lo había creído. ¿Por qué otra razón querría Edward que nos reuniéramos con tal rapidez?

A través de mi horrible dolor de cabeza, intenté encontrar una forma razonable de salir de esa situación. Simplemente le escribiría y le diría que había sido un error. ¡Dios, que tonta era! ¿Cómo podía haber permitido que sucediera algo así? ¿Realmente podía haber pulsado accidentalmente el botón de envío debido a mi borrachera?

Tal vez tenía un tumor cerebral o algo que presionaba mi lóbulo parietal, haciéndome hacer cosas ridículas. Pediría inmediatamente una cita médica para que me examinaran la cabeza.

Justo entonces, PV maulló en mi dirección, sus ojos amarillo verdoso eran dos rajas de pura maldad.

― ¿Has hecho tú esto? ― demandé. Ella se tumbó de lado y empezó a limpiarse con la lengua, ignorando mi pregunta.

Maldición. Rose tenía razón. Hablaba con PV en voz alta – no solo eso, esperaba que ella me respondiera. Realmente era una mujer loca de los gatos. Esperaba que realmente tuviera un tumor – entonces, al menos habría algo a lo que echarle la culpa.

Cuando miré de nuevo hacia el ordenador, mi mano tembló mientras devolvía la pantalla a la vida. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado, no podía negarlo – el correo de la publicista todavía estaba ahí, diciéndome que fuera a su oficina del centro de la ciudad para reunirme con Edward al día siguiente.

_Edward, sobre ese email que envié. Sí, bueno, me refería a la gata que me diste. Divertida broma, ¿a que si?_

No, no había forma de que pudiera hacerlo. Tendría que ocurrírseme una excusa para mi comportamiento y contestar al email inmediatamente. Pero, ¿qué demonios podía decir?

Mi pulsante cerebro se aproximaba a la locura por saturación cuando mi teléfono móvil explotó en una cacofonía de sonido. Lo busqué con los ojos cerrados y me lo llevé al oído.

― ¿Hola? ― susurré.

― Hey, ¿te apetece ir a yoga esta mañana? ― La voz de Rose era el ancla calmante que necesitaba.

― No. Nada de yoga. Rose, mierda. He hecho algo muy, muy estúpido. No vas a creer esto.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ― Su diversión se convirtió en alarma, su voz se hizo cada vez más estridente.

― Bueno, ¿recuerdas que anoche... estaba bebiendo whisky?

― Sí...

― No tengo ni idea de cómo pasó, pero tal vez haya... no, definitivamente escribí un email de broma a la publicista de Edward diciéndole que él tiene una hija.

― ¿Has hecho QUÉ?

En un vómito de sandeces, de alguna manera conseguí relatar toda la situación. Para cuando terminé, Rose, siendo la compasiva amiga que era, no podía hablar por culpa de sus carcajadas. Debería haberlo sabido – después de todo, esta era la misma mujer que una vez gastó una broma llamando a la novia de un tipo que le gustaba y le dijo que él se había dejado la camisa después de una maratón de polvos. No era exactamente la bromista más ética pero, hey, todo vale en la guerra y la lujuria no correspondida.

― Rose... ¡Rose! Esto es un desastre," dije, intentando hacerme oír. ― ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? Tengo que contestar y decirles que todo era una broma. Me siento tan idiota.

Me estremecí, imaginando lo que pensaría Edward. Demonios, probablemente ni siquiera me recordara. O tal vez lo hacía... ¿por qué otra razón pediría una reunión personal?

― ¡No, no! No hagas nada todavía. Voy de camino. Solo espera sentada. Juega con tu hija o algo." Rió de nuevo.

― Ja.

― Oh, Bella, relájate. Esto es... Tengo algo que debes ver.

― Vale. Bueno, date prisa. Estoy volviéndome totalmente loca aquí.

Mientras esperaba a que Rose apareciera, caminé de un lado a otro en mi apartamento, obligándome a calmarme. PV dormía pacíficamente en el sofá, su aliento salía en olas constantes. Deseé poder hacer lo mismo más que nada.

Finalmente, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, llamaron a la puerta de mi apartamento.

Quité el cerrojo y abrí la puerta, casi me caí cuando Rose entró resuelta en un borrón de pelo rubio, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al ordenador que estaba sobre mi escritorio.

― ¿Es este el email? ― preguntó. Yo me puse detrás de ella y miré sobre su hombro mientras ella reía.

― Obviamente.

― Santa mierda. Realmente lo hiciste.

― Sí, te lo he dicho por teléfono.

― Cierto, pero esto es definitivamente algo que hay que ver para creer.

Suspiré y saqué la silla del escritorio, sintiendo como mis piernas se debilitaban debajo de mí.

Unido al desastre del email, mi resaca se hizo rápidamente incapacitante.

― ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Rose no dijo nada durante un segundo; todavía tenía los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

― No puedo creer que él quiera verte. Esto es tan raro.

― Sí, lo sé.

― Debe de recordarte.

― Tal vez.

Finalmente, se dio la vuelta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, bajando la mirada. Noté que todavía llevaba su ropa de yoga, lo que casi me hizo sonreír. A pesar de su a veces mordaz comportamiento, Rose era una amiga con la que podía contar.

― Y, ¿qué te hizo enviar este correo en primer lugar? ― preguntó, inclinándose contra el escritorio.

― ¡No lo envié a propósito! ¡Lo juro!

― Vale, bueno, ¿qué te hizo _escribirlo_?

Respiré profundamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. ― Ah... estaba molesta... estaba borracha. No lo sé.

― ¿Molesta por qué?

― Solo... los hombres. Son tan gilipollas. Primero pasó toda la cosa con Felix y luego, anoche, empecé a leer sobre Edward. Su vida amorosa es... pintoresca... por decir lo menos. Imaginé que podría vengarme por ser tan imbécil. Fue algo tan estúpido.

― Hmm. Tal vez. ― Su expresión se hizo pensativa, y me pregunté que estaba pasando detrás de sus ojos azules.

― ¿A qué te refieres con tal vez?

― Por lo que he visto, a Edward le vendría bien una llamada de atención.

― ¿Estás diciendo que debería seguir adelante con esta reunión? ― Mi incredulidad solo creció cuando ella no lo negó.

En su lugar, se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar mi portátil, devolviendo la pantalla a la vida.

― Estaba pasando el rato en Youtube anoche después de que habláramos y me encontré con este video. No iba a mostrártelo porque creí que te molestaría. Pero ahora tal vez necesites verlo.

― ¿Qué video?

Con unos cuantos clicks, Rose hizo aparecer un video, hablando mientras se cargaba. ― Aparentemente, Edward tuvo una entrevista con _Buenas Noches Gran Bretaña_ hace unos meses. Provocó algo así como una tormenta de mierda.

Entrecerré los ojos hacia la pantalla, intentando leer el título del clip. _Edward Cullen Habla De Su Vida Amorosa. _Sonaba premonitorio.

― ¿Por qué?

― Oh, ya verás, ― dijo, pulsando play.

La pantalla del ordenador revivió, una cámara enfocó a la audiencia que aplaudía en un estudio y acabó donde Edward estaba sentado con un hombre de mediana edad y pelo claro, obviamente el presentador del programa

― ¿Quién es ese? ― pregunté.

― Aro Volturi.

― Que nombre más raro.

Rose asintió de acuerdo. ― Se le conoce por hacer preguntas subidas de tono en las entrevistas. Solo espera.

Echándose hacia atrás y estirando su brazo en el respaldo del sofá de cuero, Edward bebió de un vaso de agua hasta que la audiencia finalmente se calló. Intenté no notar lo guapo que estaba en su traje gris a medida, su pelo artísticamente despeinado. Parecía más largo de lo que lo tenía ahora – debía de habérselo cortado antes de empezar a grabar _El Chef más Caliente de América. _Ese tipo, Aro, le hizo un par de preguntas sobre su inminente mudanza a América, que Edward respondió de forma casual pero con respuestas preparadas. Tras un poco de charla, Aro se inclinó hacia delante conspiratoriamente.

― ¿Cómo has lidiado con la creciente atención de los medios desde que ganaste _Top Chef_?

― Es un poco difícil," dijo Edward. ― No puedo ir a la mayoría de los sitios públicos sin ser fotografiado. Puede ser agotador.

― De hecho, ― dijo Aro, deslizando una revista por su mesa hacia Edward. ― Pareces ser un hombre _muy_ ocupado.

Edward cogió la revista y soltó una risita, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Por lo que podía ver, era prensa rosa con una foto de él y una mujer en la portada.

― Ah, hmm. Sin comentarios.

― ¿Entiendo que no planeas sentar la cabeza pronto?

Edward dejó la revista y se encogió de hombros, abriendo más las piernas e inclinándose hacia delante. ― No tengo planes de eso por el momento. Estoy ocupado. Prefiero cosas casuales.

― Así que, ¿no hay una mujer especial en tu vida? ¿Dirías que alguna vez has estado enamorado?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. ― No, ― dijo. Luego sonrió satisfecho. ― Nadie ha capturado mi interés durante mucho tiempo.

― Y, ¿a las mujeres con las que sales les parece bien esto?

― Saben qué esperar.

Resoplé y le di un golpecito a Rose en el costado. ¡Qué imbécil!

― Apuesto a que al menos esperan un 'adiós', ― murmuré.

Aro hizo una broma lamentable sobre necesitar tomar lecciones, y yo intenté controlar la erupción de risa de enfado que salió de mi pecho. Nunca en mi vida había visto tal orgullosa y pública demostración de gilipollez misógina.

Lo sentí como un guantazo en la cara.

Edward sonrió satisfecho y tomó otro trago de agua. ― No he tenido quejas hasta el momento, ― dijo.

¡No. Lo. Ha. Dicho!

Ni siquiera pude prestar atención al resto de la entrevista, aunque por lo que pude captar fue más de lo mismo.

― Y, ¿sabes cuál es la peor parte? ― dijo Rose, girándose hacia mí cuando el clip terminó. ― A las mujeres no parece importarles. Justo la semana pasada fue fotografiado con una modelo de Victoria's Secret. Pero como él ha dicho, supongo que saben qué esperar.

― Dios, no puedo creer que una vez cayera por su pose de chico dulce. ― De repente, el pánico que había sentido antes por el email fue reemplazado con otra cosa... algo mucho más parecido a la satisfacción.

― Debe de estar haciéndoselo encima ahora mismo, ― murmuré, inclinándome hacia delante y volviendo a leer el email de la publicista.

― Totalmente.

― Daría cualquier cosa por haber visto su cara cuando la publicista se lo dijo.

― Bueno, esa es la cosa – podrías. Bella, si haces esto... si sigues adelante con esto... serás mi heroína personal. Piensa en ello como tu oportunidad de salir en defensa de las mujeres dañadas de todo el mundo.

― Suenas como la voz en off de una película de _Lifetime_.

Rose rió y se volvió al video. Ahí estaba sentado Edward, con una sonrisa engreída congelada en la cara. No quería nada más que borrarle esa maldita sonrisa. Ver el video había matado efectivamente cualquier sentimiento positivo que había tenido por él. Obviamente, había usado su encanto para meterse en mis pantalones, haciéndome sentir todo el tiempo que lo que teníamos era más que sexo. Había sido un gran profesional incluso entonces, y yo había sido lo suficientemente joven e ingenua como para creer que realmente yo le gustaba... solo un poquito.

― Esto es una locura.

― No. Es venganza.

― Estas loca.

― No tienes que ir demasiado lejos. Solo hazle sudar un poco. Y, ¿no te preguntas cómo sería verle de nuevo?

_¡Sí, tenemos curiosidad!_ Intervino la voz de mamá. _Es una idea genial._

_Es una idea terrible que probablemente arruinará tu carrera, _avisó la voz de papá. _Eso, o serás arrestada o, peor, te encerrarán en el loquero._

Me mordisqueé el pulgar, mi mente iba a toda velocidad y mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho mientras imaginaba la posibilidad de realmente seguir adelante con toda esta cosa.

― ¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo! ― dijo Rose, dando con el puño en la mesa.

― Si me arrestan tú pagarás mi fianza, ¿verdad? ― pregunté, soltando finalmente el aire e inclinándome hacia atrás en la silla.

Rose sonrió ampliamente. ― Puedes contar conmigo.

- . - . - . - . -

Durante mi descanso para comer al día siguiente, cogí un taxi hasta la oficina que la publicista tenía en el centro y que aparecía indicada en su email. No me permití a mi misma pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer porque si lo hacía, no seguiría adelante.

Sin embargo, sí que me había asegurado de vestir de forma impecable – no para hacerle ver a Edward lo que se perdía porque, francamente, incluso con lo tonificado que estaba mi cuerpo por el yoga y la ocasional clase de kickboxing, no podía competir con algunas de las mujeres con las que él había salido – sino para infundirme confianza a mí misma. Había elegido mis mejores bragas y el sujetador más sexy, alisado mi pelo y enfundado en el vestido más ajustado e icónico de Diane Von Furstenberg que tenía. Si iba a ir a la cárcel, al menos lo haría con estilo.

Pagué al taxista y salí frente al edificio de cristal y piedra, alisándome la falda con manos sudorosas y respirando profundamente. Edward estaba dentro, en alguna parte, pensé, mirando a la imponente pero hermosa estructura del cambio de siglo. Mi corazón, que llevaba todo el día latiendo erráticamente, empezó a latir con fuerza de nuevo.

Dentro, el aire acondicionado enfrió instantáneamente mi acalorada piel, y fui hasta la recepción, dando mi nombre. Me pregunté si aparecía como Isabella Swan, potencial madre/acosadora.

Probablemente no.

― Puede subir hasta el quinto piso, ― dijo dulcemente la recepcionista. Le sonreí tensa y me giré para ir hasta los ascensores, dando golpecitos en el suelo con mi pie mientras esperaba al siguiente disponible.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron como un borrón. De alguna manera, entré en un ascensor. De alguna manera, me encontré a mí misma abriendo la puerta de Starling, Inc. y admirando el moderno espacio decorado con gusto.

Había un hombre sentado en un escritorio en la entrada, con un teléfono al oído, su silla estaba colocada de espaldas a mí. Me quedé quieta un segundo, insegura sobre si debía interrumpir o no, ya que claramente estaba atendiendo una llamada personal. Sin embargo, debió de sentir mi presencia detrás de él, porque finalmente colgó y se dio la vuelta.

― ¿Puedo ayudarla?

Me aclaré la garganta. ― Soy Isabella Swan. Estoy aquí para reunirme con Edward Cullen.

El asistente administrativo – Riley Biers, vi en la placa – bajó la vista a su lista con el ceño fruncido.

― Ah, sí, ― dijo, poniéndose de pie. ― Por aquí.

Le seguí por un corto pasillo a la izquierda de su mesa. Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta cerrada, hacia la que llevó su oreja antes de llamar.

_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de considerar la respuesta a esa pregunta, una voz de mujer sonó dentro.

― Entra. ― Su suave voz era sorprendentemente profunda.

Él asomó la cabeza. ― Tu cita de la una está aquí.

― Muy bien.

La puerta se abrió del todo y pude echar un vistazo a Jane Starling, sentada en una mullida silla de cuero detrás de un gran escritorio negro brillante.

La mujer era incluso más pequeña en persona de lo que parecía en Internet. Sus fríos ojos azules pasaron sobre mí evaluadoramente y volaron al asistente.

― Gracias, ― dijo, despidiéndole. Se desvaneció de mi lado sin más palabras. Entonces la mirada de ella volvió a pegarse a mí. ― Srta. Swan, por favor, entre.

Entré, mirando rápidamente a mi alrededor. Edward todavía no había llegado.

Jane se puso de pie y extendió la mano. La tomé, apreciando su firme agarre. Hizo un gesto hacia otra silla de cuero, una de dos, al otro lado de su mesa, y me senté.

― Srta. Swan...

― Bella, por favor.

Sonrió, pero la expresión no le alcanzó los ojos. ― Vale, Bella. ¿Puedo ser completamente sincera?

― Puede, ― dije, manteniendo la voz calmada. Sin embargo, en el interior me sentía como gelatina electrificada.

― Esta situación es poco ortodoxa. Represento a muchos clientes y el tuyo no es el primer... caso paternal con el que he lidiado. Estoy segura de que puedes imaginar como la fama y el dinero pueden sacar a indeseables de debajo de las piedras.

Me miró antes de continuar, su mensaje era claro.

― Pero ninguno de esos casos de paternidad han terminado por ser auténticos. Y, de hecho, esta es la primera vez que un cliente mío ha solicitado una reunión con la... ― Pareció buscar un buen final de frase. ―... parte involucrada.

― ¿Es eso cierto? ― contesté de forma casual. No había esperado esto – no había esperado reunirme también con la publicista. Solo había querido soltar la gracia y largarme de allí y, tal vez, ya que estaba, conseguir algún tipo de explicación para su repentina desaparición hace seis años.

― Sí. ― Hizo una pausa durante un segundo, entrelazando sus dedos e inclinándose hacia delante. ― ¿Cuánto, Srta. Swan?

― ¿Cuánto? ― pregunté, confusa.

― Dinero. ¿Cuánto dinero busca?

― ¿Dinero? ― repetí, sintiéndome como un maldito loro. Por supuesto, había creído que iba detrás de su dinero. Genial, me arrestarían por extorsión, además de por fraude. ― No. Nada de dinero. Verá, yo...

Justo cuando estaba a punto de admitir mi bromita, una hermosa voz de hombre que recordaba demasiado bien habló detrás de mí.

― ¿Bella?

La mierda empezaba a ponerse real.

Me di la vuelta, dejando que mis ojos absorbieran el shock de este hombre de mi pasado. Estaba incluso más guapo de lo que se le veía en la televisión, aunque la barba de un día y los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos me dijeron que no había dormido bien. Perfecto. Se había estado comiendo la cabeza con esto. Me llené de satisfacción, seguida inmediatamente de una ola de culpa por mis turbias acciones.

Entonces se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que tal vez solo había pasado la noche con alguna barbie, y mis remordimientos desaparecieron al momento.

Echó la cabeza a un lado y todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron en favor de otro recuerdo – Edward de pie en la playa, a menos de 15 metros de una pequeña manada de caballos salvajes. Habíamos hecho un pic-nic cerca de la costa cuando emergieron en silencio de las dunas, dirigiéndose hacia el agua para deshacerse de las moscas que les plagaban en los pantanos. Quitando a otros pocos turistas esparcidos, habíamos estado solos.

― No te muevas demasiado rápido o se espantarán, ― dijo.

Me quedé sentada en silencio viendo a la familia – un potro y dos caballos más grandes – mientras pasaban por nuestro lado sin siquiera mirarnos.

Él estaba igual que ahora – impresionado y algo más que precavido.

― Edward, ― dije un poco sin aliento. Me puse de pie automáticamente, nuestros ojos se encontraron y... mierda, eran tan verdes y maravillosos como recordaba. Miró al suelo y luego otra vez a mi cara.

Sacudió la cabeza como para aclarársela. Cuando habló de nuevo, su voz todavía tenía una nota de incredulidad. ― Realmente eres tú.

― En carne y hueso. ― Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho en una postura defensiva. ― Estoy francamente sorprendida de que me recuerdes.

― ¿Cómo... has estado?

― He estado excelente, ― contesté, sonriendo brillantemente. ― ¿Y tú?

Levantó una ceja, una sonrisa satisfecha se adivinaba en sus malditamente atractivos labios. Pero no, no me permitiría a mí misma distraerme. Tal vez fuera guapo, pero también era un imbécil certificado de sobresaliente.

― Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, ― dijo. Algo de dureza se introdujo en su voz.

― Bueno, es difícil no notarte últimamente, ― dije, incapaz de resistirme a rodar los ojos. ― Incluso cuando lo intento.

Edward miró a Jane. Casi me había olvidado de que estaba en la sala.

― Jane, yo me encargaré.

― Creo que será mejor que me quede, ― protestó.

― Me gustaría hablar con Bella a solas.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, recogiendo su bolso. ― Iré a tomar un café. ― Mientras se marchaba, le dio un apretón al brazo de él - ¿un gesto de apoyo o había algo más? Intenté que no me importara.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, los ojos de Edward cayeron sobre mí de nuevo con esa mirada penetrante, midiéndome. Saqué la cadera hacia un lado. Los dos nos miramos durante lo que pareció una eternidad, pero en realidad probablemente fue menos de un minuto. Él fue el primero en hablar.

― Así que, ¿por qué has parado?

― ¿Qué? ― pregunté.

― Has dicho que has intentado evitarme. Así que, ¿por qué el email? ¿Por qué ahora?

Sus ojos se movieron por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir expuesta. Aparté la mirada, reuniendo toda la decepción que había sentido aquella mañana cuando fui a la casa de la playa de Edward solo para descubrir que ya se había marchado. Había preparado todo un discurso sobre tal vez... solo tal vez, ver si él estaba interesado en mantener el contacto. Incluso le había llevado un llavero con un pequeño caballo, un regalo para que me recordara, igual que él me había dado a PV. Y luego le llamé al móvil. El resto era historia. Pasé meses creyendo que había algo malo en mí, sintiéndome avergonzada y usada.

― No voy detrás de tu dinero, ― dije. ― Y, de todas formas, hiciste que fuera bastante difícil ponerse en contacto contigo. Esta ha sido mi primera oportunidad.

― Mierda, ― murmuró. Vi como todo el color le desaparecía de la cara. ― ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Tengo una hija?

No fui capaz de realmente confirmar la mentira en voz alta, así que evité la pregunta.

― ¿Por qué te marchaste sin despedirte?"

Suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo, haciendo que se levantara de una forma loca. Parecía que no le vendría mal lavárselo. ― Te dije que no quería nada serio.

― Sí, lo sé. Una técnica encantadora, por cierto.

― Dijiste que lo entendías y que sentías lo mismo.

Reí. Con toda la experiencia que parecía tener, no sabía nada de mujeres. Aun así, no quise exponerme demasiado, así que simplemente lo dejé pasar. Obviamente, no iba a disculparse por voluntad propia, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de ahí tan rápido como fuera posible.

― Si hubiera sabido que había... Tú no... ― La voz de Edward cada vez se hizo más agitada y de repente estuvo por todo el lugar, caminando de un lado a otro de la sala. Intenté no notar como la parte superior de su cuerpo llenaba su camisa de botones azul, apartando la mirada cada vez que él aparecía frente a mí con sus enfadados ojos verdes. No pude saber si estaba enfadado conmigo o consigo mismo, pero me sentí atrapada. ¿Siempre había sido tan alto?

― Podrías haberme encontrado.

Volví a mirarle a los ojos. ― Tú no querías ser encontrado.

― Eso es cierto.

Definitivamente, le tenía demasiado cerca para mi comodidad. Podía oler su colonia – una fragancia silvestre y picante. Caminé hacia atrás, casi cayendo sobre el brazo de la silla que tenía detrás.

La mano de Edward salió disparada y me agarró del brazo, sentí su firme agarre alrededor de mi bicep. Una vez que me enderecé, se quedó ahí unos segundos más antes de liberarme. No dio un paso atrás.

No, no dejaría que este hombre me convirtiera en la tonta niña que había sido a los veintidós.

― Así que, ― dije. ― ¿Te gustaría ver una foto?

― ¿De... ella? ― Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, como si nunca hubiera considerado la posibilidad de que tuviera documentación fotográfica.

― Sí.

Vi su nuez bajar cuando tragó saliva. Asintió, un gesto menos obvio.

Dándole la espalda, me puse detrás de la silla, usándola como barrera entre nosotros. Sentía que sería útil, especialmente si intentaba lanzarse a mí para estrangularme. Busqué en mi bolso y saqué mi teléfono, abriendo las fotos y la que había sacado esa mañana para esta ocasión.

PV estaba sentada en mi cama, con las patas escondidas bajo su cuerpo de una forma que la hacía parecer una isla gatuna. Ignorando la voz de mi padre, que a ese punto me regañaba por ser una idiota, lancé el teléfono en las manos de Edward.

Bajó la mirada, la ansiedad se convirtió en confusión. Luego sus ojos volvieron a los míos.

― ¿Qué demonios es esto? ― preguntó, levantando la voz.

― ¿No reconoces a tu hija? ― pregunté, mi expresión era la definición de la inocencia.

― ¿Una gata? Me has hecho creer que tengo una hija cuando... ― Ahora realmente echaba humo. Estiré el brazo y cogí el teléfono antes de que pudiera tirármelo a la cabeza. Le había visto hacer tal cosa en su programa la semana anterior.

― Tú me la diste. ― Me sentí indignada por el bien de PV, queriendo que recibiera el reconocimiento que merecía.

― ¿Qué intentas hacer, Bella? ― Su penetrante mirada furiosa podría haber cortado cristal. ― ¿Estás loca?

― Lo que intento hacer es mostrarte que hay repercusiones para tus actos. No, no tenemos una hija juntos, gracias a Dios, pero podríamos haberla tenido, y tú nunca lo sabrías porque me trataste como una mierda y te largaste sin tener siquiera la decencia de decir 'hasta luego'."

Mientras me desahogaba, mi voz se levantó y me encontré a mí misma avanzando hacia la puerta. Edward se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, como si no pudiera creer que alguien le estuviera gritando. Tomé la oportunidad de decirle lo que realmente pensaba.

― Sé que ahora eres famoso y vives la buena vida, pero las cosas que haces afectan a otras personas, no solo a ti. Así que, antes de que te pongas todo petulante conmigo y me acuses de estar loca, cosa que tal vez esté, por cierto, te sugiero que te mires en el espejo. Porque no soy la única que cree que eres un cabronazo. Y un día vas a levantarte y tal vez te des cuenta de que hay cosas más importantes que conseguir un trozo de carne y que la gente de adore... ― Casi jadeé, intentando recuperar el aliento. Edward parecía estar preparándose para responder, pero decidí ahorrarle el mal trago.

― O tal vez nunca lo harás. Y si ese es el caso, bueno, entonces lo siento por ti. Pero no te preocupes. Esta es la última vez que me verás a mí o a mi gata, a quien todavía quiero, a pesar del hecho de que fue un regalo tuyo. Adiós, Edward.

Giré sobre mis talones y cerré el resto de la distancia que me separaba de la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y encontrándome a Jane, con los fríos ojos ensanchados y alarmados, bloqueándome el paso.

― Si sabes lo que es bueno, me dejarás pasar, ― le dije con los dientes apretados. Ella se hizo a un lado y salí, sin darles a Dickward o su cotilla agente enana una segunda mirada.

Fuera del edificio, cogí inmediatamente un taxi y subí, sin entender realmente mi prisa. Realmente dudaba que Edward fuera a venir persiguiéndome después de esa escena.

Mientras el taxi se movía, respiré profundamente y esperé a que una sensación de limpieza o de venganza catártica me calmara. No sucedió.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, como os prometí aquí esta el capitulo... un poco tarde, pero es que el sabado no pude subirlo.

Espero que os haya gustado. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿qué va a hacer Edward?

La fecha de la actualizacion está en mi perfil. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos, y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	6. Venganza, un plato que se sirve mejor co

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Magnolia822, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**AN ACQUIRED TASTE**

Capitulo seis – Venganza, un plato que se sirve mejor con queso

La mañana de los martes en _La Vie en Rose _era tranquila. Como la mayoría de nuestros eventos eran más tarde durante la semana y los fines de semana, pasábamos la mayor parte de los lunes y los martes haciendo trabajo de preparación, limpiando la despensa y haciendo inventario. Hace unos años, cuando nuestro negocio todavía estaba empezando, Rose y yo hacíamos solas la mayoría de esas cosas, picando, haciendo rodajas, cortando en tacos, mezclando y salteando de la mañana a la noche – turnos de dieciocho horas que hacían que tener una vida fuera del trabajo fuera casi imposible. Ahora, sin embargo, teníamos mucha ayuda de nuestros chefs y sous chefs con experiencia y en los que teníamos plena confianza, y raramente teníamos días de más de diez o doce horas.

Así que, aunque no era habitual que apareciera en la cocina al amanecer, algunos días deseaba realizar esas básicas, aunque esenciales, y repetitivas tareas. La sensación del cuchillo en mi mano y el metódico y el brusco golpe de la cuchilla cuando se encontraba con la tabla de cortar, me ayudaban a aclararme la mente y calmar mis nervios. La mañana siguiente a mi reunión con Edward, necesitaba una distracción.

Mientras me acercaba a la entrada trasera, Seth, el lavaplatos que más tiempo llevaba contratado, me saludó con la mano que no usaba para sujetar su cigarrillo.

― Hey, ― murmuré, inhalando ávidamente el humo que él exhalaba y deseando no haber hecho algo tan estúpido como dejar de fumar. Por un momento consideré encender uno, pero me lo pensé mejor.

Él apagó la colilla con la punta de su bota de acero antes de seguirme dentro.

Dentro, el dulce sonido de Otis Redding salía de nuestro antiguo estéreo. Laurent estaba de pie de espaldas a mí, moviendo la cabeza y cantando en voz baja. Sus gigantes rastas con las que llevaba diez años estaban dentro de una redecilla, haciéndole parecer Lenny Kravitz pluriempleado como señora encargada de la comida.

James e Irina murmuraron sus saludos desde sus lugares, los dos concentrados en su trabajo.

― ¿Qué tal el cordero de Pierowski? ― pregunté, haciendo un gesto hacia la trituradora que James estaba ocupado llenando. Hacíamos nuestras propias salchichas con hinojo ácido y ajo pero habíamos cambiado recientemente de proveedores ya que el que teníamos había dejado de cumplir los estándares de calidad.

Levantó un buen trozo de paleta con grasa. ― Hermoso, ― dijo, el sobrecogimiento aparente en su voz. Al igual que todos los cocineros que empleaba, James tenía una apreciación por la comida que no podía enseñarse en una escuela de cocina. Esa mierda era real, profundamente arraigada desde la niñez. Estaba en sus huesos y se mostraba en cada tarea que realizaba en la cocina.

― Genial.

Me puse mi mandil y miré el corcho – el lugar en el que poníamos nuestros futuros trabajos y tareas en la cocina.

Perfecto. Esa mañana iba a hacer conserva agridulce de melocotón.

Puse un cazo se agua a hervir y fui a recoger una caja de diez kilos de melocotones que había en la despensa. Armada con jengibre, ajo, vinagre, azúcar moreno, chiles habaneros y uvas pasas, piqué, saqué pepitas, escaldé y herví los problemáticos pensamientos que plagaban mi mente desde mi encuentro con Edward el día anterior.

Cuando dejé el edificio y subí a un taxi amarillo, llamé a Rose inmediatamente y le conté la historia, completa hasta con el sonido de la voz de la publicista de Edward, necesitando obtener algo de perspectiva sobre mi loca escenita. Ella había salido a cubrir la apertura de una galería en Chelsea, así que en realidad no podía hablar, pero por lo poco que me dijo entendí que toda la cosa le parecía un graciosísimo episodio de _Sexo en Nueva York_, conmigo como Carrie, o tal vez Samantha, dando una lista de cosas-que-hacer y proporcionándoles a las espectadoras en casa un par de risas acompañadas de venganza. Pero incluso mientras Rose me daba la enhorabuena por un trabajo bien hecho, me sentí peor que antes.

Cuando el efecto de la adrenalina se pasó y mis pensamientos se volvieron a ordenar, no me llevó mucho tiempo saber porqué.

Uno: él no se había disculpado u ofrecido explicación alguna sobre porqué se había marchado sin una palabra. Era demasiado pedir encontrar un cierre.

Dos: Sin querer le había dado una razón para creer que todos estos años había estado dándole vueltas como una patética perdedora a la que habían dejado plantada y que esperaba la oportunidad de vengarse. Y la peor parte de _eso_ era que en parte era cierto. Si no, nunca lo habría hecho, ¿verdad?

Tres: Estaba incluso más jodidamente guapo de lo que recordaba. Y por alguna razón eso me molestaba mucho.

Y eclipsando todas esas razones estaba una dominante sensación de... _equivocación_... por toda la situación. Mi culpa Católica se deleitaba perniciosamente en los pequeños brotes de placer que habían germinado al ver a Edward retorcerse. Cierto, él era un completo mujeriego pero, ¿justificaba eso mentirle sobre la paternidad de nuestro hijo inexistente?

Sequé los melocotones y empecé a pelarlos con los dedos, el jugo de la fruta madura y escaldada creó un río en la encimera. Seth me lanzó un trapo limpio para y yo lo atrapé en el aire, limpiando el pegajoso y dulce néctar naranja.

― Chica, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? ― la voz de Emmett sonó estruendosa al otro lado de la sala y me giré, sonriendo al verle de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su masivo pecho.

― Hago conserva agridulce, ― contesté, moviendo mi cuchillo. Él soltó una risita y cogió un mandil del gancho, uniéndose a mí en mi puesto.

― Es muy pronto para ti, ― dijo Emmett en voz baja. Un codazo no-muy-sutil en mi costado me dejó saber que me tenía calada.

El día anterior, finalmente me vine abajo y le hablé de Edward cuando llegué a la oficina agitada. Al principio no lo había creído, porque, en realidad, ¿quién lo haría? Pero luego le mostré los correos electrónicos y él se había quedado ahí sentado con una expresión de shock en la cara. Emmett McCarty, el imperturbable chico de Nueva York que una vez ignoró a un hombre vestido de pirata que vomitaba en su puerta, me miraba boquiabierto como si yo fuera la criatura más extraña que jamás había visto.

Luego se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza.

― No puedo creer que tuvieras sexo con él y no me lo contaras.

― Fue hace mucho tiempo... ― Dejé la frase, nerviosa porque pensara que yo era asquerosa.

― Si lo hubiera sabido, no le habría dejado entrar en mis fantasías anoche. Eso es raro. Ahora es como si las dos hubiéramos tenido sexo con el mismo tío.

Su respuesta me sorprendió, haciéndome reír a carcajadas.

― No puedo creer que te hayas tocado pensando en Edward. Eso es solo... oh, Dios. ― Jadeé en busca de aire, agarrándome los costados con las dos manos.

― No fue mi culpa. Él se introdujo en mi mente.

― Sí, ― dije finalmente. ― Él suele hacer eso.

Reí un poco, recordando nuestra conversación, luego miré a Emmett, que ya había empezado a cortar.

― Así que, ― dijo, ― ¿te sientes mejor por ello hoy?

Me encogí de hombros, envolviendo los trozos de melocotón en la burbujeante mezcla de azúcar y vinagre. ― Supongo.

― Estuvo bien que lo sacaras de tu sistema. Igual que con Jacob.

Jacob, el alto, moreno y musculoso policía, era el talón de Aquiles de Emmett. Se habían conocido en un bar y tuvieron una relación exclusiva durante bastante tiempo – la primera vez que Emmett hacía algo así – pero habían roto hacía unos meses. Emmett nunca me dijo porqué, pero creía que tenía algo que ver con sus diferentes puntos de vista sobre ser gay. Donde Emmett había sido abierto y se había sentido orgulloso desde el instituto, a Jacob le había costado más abrirse con su religiosa y conservadora familia. Nunca se lo había dicho a sus padres. Aún así, sabía que Emmett todavía sentía algo por él, no importaba lo que dijera o con cuantos chicos hubiera salido o le hubieran gustado desde entonces. Jacob Black había dejado una marca en su corazón.

― Claro, ― murmuré, lanzándole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Su cara se mantuvo inexpresiva, enfocada en la tabla que tenía delante de él mientras se sacaba a Jacob de la cabeza cortando.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin grandes contratiempos. Rose vino a la oficina y pasamos algo de tiempo revisando los libros antes de volver de nuevo al piso de abajo para hacer limpieza en la cámara; me gustaba saber lo que teníamos guardado y lo que había que tirar.

Pero pensamientos de Edward seguían metiéndose en mi cabeza como molestos mosquitos que me volvían loca lentamente. Tal vez hubiera dejado la oficina de su publicista demasiado rápido. En realidad no le había dado tiempo de hablar. Pero también es cierto que solo habría sido más de lo mismo – dudaba altamente que cualquier cosa que yo hubiera dicho hubiera traspasado su duro cráneo. E incluso si lo había hecho, de todas formas era probable que ya me odiara. Bien. Suspiré, apretando contra mi pecho algún tipo de irreconocible carne congelada, dándome cuenta de que tenía que dejar ir esos pensamientos. Ya no importaba y era el momento de enfocarme en mí misma, mis amigos, mi negocio.

Justo entonces, el acento de Trinidad de Laurent me sacó de mi cabeza.

― ¿Has pedido queso? ― preguntó, su frente se frunció mientras yo me daba la vuelta.

― ¿Qué queso?

Se encogió de hombros. ― No hay etiquetas. Ni formulario de pedido. ¿Tal vez sea un regalo?

Sintiendo curiosidad, le seguí fuera de la cámara, entrando en la cocina. Ahí, en una de las encimeras de acero inoxidable, había una caja de cartón abierta rodeada de paquetes de gel enfriador y queso envuelto de todo tipo de tamaño y forma. Justo como Laurent había dicho, no había etiqueta en la caja, tampoco alguna nota indicando quién lo había enviado, lo que era extraño porque yo no lo había pedido. Si era un regalo, la persona que lo hacía obviamente quería mantenerse en el anonimato.

Cogí una bola de queso y le di la vuelta en mis manos, sorprendida por la etiqueta de la AOC en el _Reblochon_, indicando que era auténtico y Europeo. Desde que la FDA reforzó las restricciones en los quesos franceses suaves, de leche sin pasteurizar, no había vuelto a ver uno en años, aunque todavía podías conseguirlos en el "mercado negro" si conocías a la gente adecuada. Cogí otro paquete – un _Bleu de Gex. Banon a la feuille._ Cerca de veinte bolas y cuñas de queso y cada una de ellas, a todos los efectos, ilegal.

― Oooh, ― dijo Irina detrás de mí, cogiendo uno de los paquetes, ― ¿es esto un _Valen__çay _de verdad?

― No tengo ni idea.

― ¿Puedo? ― preguntó, levantando las cejas expectante.

― Adelante.

Desenvolvió el papel y reveló un queso piramidal de un gris azulado, y lo cortó con un cuchillo afilado. Los otros soltaron oohhs y ahhs, aceptando trozos para probar, pero toda la situación me tenía de los nervios, las ruedas de mi mente no dejaban de girar.

Estaba en la cúspide de una epifanía cuando un nervioso Seth entró en la cocina, seguido de... un jodido inspector de sanidad. No reconocía al tipo, cuya rubia melenita le hacía parecer un adolescente. Muy amenazador.

― ¿Es usted Isabella Swan? ― preguntó, su voz muy seria.

― Sí.

― Hemos recibido un soplo anónimo de que ha estado contrabandeando y sirviendo quesos ilegales.

― Yo... ¿qué? ― Instantáneamente al tanto de que todavía sostenía dicho queso ilegal, lo dejé caer rápidamente en la caja como si fuera mierda en lugar de una preciada exquisitez.

El inspector rubito no se veía muy complacido.

¡Maldición!

_¡Edward! _Esta era su venganza, sin duda. ¿Quién más me enviaría kilos de exquisito queso prohibido y luego llamar al Departamento de Sanidad? Debía haberse enterado de dónde trabajaba y haberlo planeado. Miré a mis empleados con sospecha, preguntándome si Cullen tendría a alguno en nómina.

Entonces mi mirada cayó en la placa que el Inspector de Sanidad llevaba en el pecho. "Newton," decía.

― No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando, ― dije, la culpa salía en mi voz a pesar de que intentaba evitarlo.

Él miró la caja y yo sonreí. Tal vez podría ganármelo con mi encanto.

Tal vez no.

Sucedió que el Inspector de Sanidad Newton se tomaba la supresión del queso ilegal muy enserio. Le invité a mi oficina para darle una explicación, pero él ya me había clasificado como una empedernida _contrabandier de fromage._ Supe que no se había tragado mi historia.

Justo cuando creía que me iba a mandar callar y llevarme a la policía para un interrogatorio más avanzado, Jacob Black apareció en la puerta.

― ¡Jake! ― grité, sin haberme sentido nunca tan aliviada de ver un policía. ¿Le había llamado Emmett?

Me saludó con la cabeza y se dirigió a Newton, entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Aparentemente se conocían.

― Mike, esto es un malentendido. Una broma.

― Eso es lo que he intentado decirle, ― gruñí. Newton me lanzó una mirada de odio y luego volvió a mirar a Jake. Su posición de de humilde pero forzada deferencia indicaba claramente que Mike no apreciaba la interrupción, incluso aunque reconociera la jurisdicción de Jacob.

― Puedes salir, ― dijo Jacob. ― Yo terminaré aquí.

Newton se levantó y los dos hombres salieron al pasillo, donde intercambiaron algunas palabras que no pude oír.

Cuando volvió a entrar un minuto después, Emmett iba detrás de él incómodo.

― Jacob, ― dije con un suspiro. ― Muchas jodidas gracias. Ese tipo era... ― Dejé la frase, insegura sobre si debía insultar a Newton, incluso si era un idiota.

― Newton es un idiota, ― dijo Jake, quitándome las palabras de la boca. ― Es un novato.

― Podría haberme engañado. Creí que ibais a poneros en plan poli bueno, poli malo conmigo.

Jacob esbozó una sonrisa. ― Newton no es policía... No pasó el examen, gracias a Dios. Y, de todas formas, eso es algo a lo que juego en mi tiempo libre.

De repente, la sala se quedó en silencio, la tensión entre él y Emmett era una fuerza palpable. Emmett cambió su peso de un pie a otro incómodo. Sabía que le estaba costando no mirar a su ex.

Sin embargo, era una pareja atractiva. Debía de haber unos 225 kilos de carne masculina entre los dos, todo tabletas de abdominales y muslos carnosos. Quería meterles algo de sentido en la cabeza y enviarles a Massachusetts para que tuvieran una gran boda gay.

Emmett finalmente habló, y mi corazón sufrió por él cuando escuché el anhelo en su voz. ― Gracias por venir.

― Sin problema, ― dijo Jacob, aclarándose la garganta. ― Me alegro de haber podido ayudar.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirándose el uno al otro hasta que Emmett apartó la mirada. Jacob se volvió a mí.

― ¿Qué me habría pasado? ― pregunté, imaginando escenarios en prisión donde una enorme y peluda mujer llamada Rhonda me convertía en su perra.

― Tal vez habrías sido multada. Aunque posiblemente no hubiera sucedido nada. Tenemos peores cosas de las que preocuparnos que unos quesos.

― Oh. Claro. Crímenes de verdad y eso. ― Me pregunté si Edward conocía la penalización, o si esperaba que en ese momento estuviera pudriendo en una celda con Rhonda. ― ¿Entonces puedo quedarme el queso?

Incluso si había sido enviado como una broma, ese queso era demasiado bueno como para echarlo a perder.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza. ― Lo siento.

― Maldición.

Unos minutos más tarde, después de convencer a Jacob de que no quería interponer cargos y darle profusamente las gracias por salvarme el trasero, nos despedimos. Emmett le miró mientras se marchaba, la mirada de mascota perdida que tenía en la cara compensaba de forma extraña el collar de cuero negro que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

― Ve con él, ― le insté. Emmett sacudió la cabeza y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

― Mujer, ojala fuera tan fácil.

- . - . - . - . -

Esa noche, volví a mi apartamento con una moral sorprendentemente alta. La pequeña escenita de Edward me había hecho sentir mejor por la mía. Al menos yo no había intentado que le arrestaran. Incluso aunque en realidad no tenía pruebas, estaba más convencida que nunca de que era él quien estaba detrás de ello.

Le di de comer a PV y me puse algo de cena para mí antes de encender mi ordenador para revisar mi correo electrónico personal. Lo que vi en mi bandeja de entrada me hizo tomar aire bruscamente y ahogarme con migas de tostada.

_De: Edward Cullen_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_Asunto: Di Queso._

Resoplé. Para ser un guapo y gilipollas playboy, era un gran bobo.

_Querida Srta. Swan,_

Oh, así que ahora nos llamábamos por el apellido. Ya veo.

_Mi publicista me ha dado tu dirección de correo electrónico – la que usaste cuando fuiste tan amable como para dejarme saber de nuestra 'hija'. Espero que el hecho de que contacte contigo de esta forma no te parezca demasiado invasivo o inapropiado. Después de todo, somos prácticamente familia._

_Cuando ayer te marchaste tan rápido de la oficina, me dejaste incapaz de explicarme o reaccionar a tu interesante revelación. Sí que dejaste, sin embargo, abundantemente claro que me guardas rencor por una tal vez errónea decisión que tomé hace mucho tiempo. Esto es lamentable, ya que hasta ayer yo solo te recordaba con cariño._

_Es desafortunado que no hayamos podido encontrarnos bajo circunstancias más deseables. Pero confío en que hayas recibido hoy mi regalo. Por favor, acéptalo como un gesto de mi buena voluntad._

_Y una última cosa: ¿qué, debo preguntar, es un cabronazo******?_

_Sinceramente,_

_Edward Cullen,_

_Chef Jefe y Dueño, Restaurante Mix._

¡Tendrá valor! ¿Un gesto _de buena voluntad_? Puse mi plato a un lado y mis dedos teclearon inmediatamente una respuesta. Apenas noté a PV saltar a mi silla y empezar a meter el hocico en mis huevos revueltos.

_De: Isabella Swan_

_Para: Edward Cullen_

_Asunto: ¿Estás de broma?_

_Querido Sr. Cullen,_

_Sí, he recibido tu "regalo", como tú lo has denominado. Divertido. En América, normalmente no consideramos un acto de benevolencia el enviar al departamento de sanidad a la casa de alguien. ¿O tal vez has pasado tanto tiempo fuera que se te han olvidado nuestras costumbres? Sin embargo, he pasado una tarde completamente nada productiva con un inspector de sanidad inepto, así que gracias por eso._

_La razón por la que ayer me marché tan rápido fue por el echo de que no tengo ningún deseo de conversar contigo. Fui a contar mi historia, la conté y eso es todo. Decía enserio lo que prometí – no tengo deseo de interactuar contigo de ninguna forma._

_Pero de todas formas, supongo que ahora estamos en paz. Me has pillado. Bien jugado, bravo y todo eso._

_En cuanto a lo que es un cabronazo – claramente eres un hombre con iniciativa. Si quieres tener éxito en ese país, sugiero que te pongas al día con el vocabulario coloquial americano. Pero ten por seguro que la escenita que has creado hoy solo ha confirmado mi valoración inicial._

_Sinceramente,_

_Isabella Swan_

_Chef Jefe, La Vie En Rose Catering, Co._

Releí mis palabras y, satisfecha, pulsé enviar. Eso sería lo último que oiría de Edward Cullen.

La mañana siguiente, sin embargo, su respuesta me tentaba en la bandeja de entrada. Consideré borrarlo. Realmente lo hice.

― ¿Debería leer esto? ― le pregunté a PV. Ella pestañeó lentamente, una clara señal de asentimiento. Después de todo, no hacía falta que yo respondiera. ¿Qué daño podía hacer simplemente leerlo?

_De: Edward Cullen_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_Asunto: Vocabulario americano_

_Querida Srta. Swan,_

_Gracias por el consejo._

_De acuerdo a Urban Dictionary, hay muchas definiciones para el término "cabronazo". Tal vez el siguiente es el más cercano al significado que tú pretendías. "Un hombre que actúa y parece un completo burro. Alguien que trasciende insultos comunes hasta el punto de que llamarle simplemente "burro" o "payaso" no funciona. Mucho más ofensivo que simplemente llamar a alguien simplemente payaso."_

_No sabía que superaba "burro" hasta hoy. ¡El trabajo de mi vida está completo!_

_Sí, admito que la broma que te gasté tal vez fuera un poco... extrema. Pero en mi defensa, me informé sobre las ridículas restricciones americanas en cuanto a la importación de queso y sabía que había solo una pequeña oportunidad de que te hicieran algo. Aún así, tal vez fui un poco lejos. Imaginé que apreciarías una broma bien ejecutada._

_¿Pudiste al menos probar el _Bleu de Gex_ antes de que fuera confiscado? Es uno de mis favoritos._

_Sinceramente,_

_Edward Cullen,_

_Cabronazo._

Me hervía la sangre y no pude resistirme a contestar.

_De: Isabella Swan_

_Para: Edward Cullen_

_Asunto: Has acertado_

_Querido Sr. Cullen,_

_Qué considerado de tu parte haberte informado sobre las (ciertamente ridículas) leyes sobre el queso y te hayas sentido satisfecho de la "pequeña oportunidad" de que me hicieran algo. Te das cuenta de que podrías haber destrozado mi licencia de catering y mi carrera, ¿verdad? ¿O era esa tu intención?_

_Debo admitir, sin embargo, que me sentía un poco mal por lo que te hice hasta que fuiste tan amable como para liberarme de esa carga con tu propia "bien ejecutada broma". (¿No es un poco presuntuoso describir tu propia "broma" de esa forma?)_

_Y no, no pude probar el _Bleu de Gex_, aunque nunca lo habría probado por miedo de intoxicación aunque no hubiera sido confiscado._

_Isabella Swan,_

_Frustrada por Gex_

Me quedé sentada resoplando en dirección al ordenador después de pulsar enviar, retándole a contestar. No lo hizo y me levanté para ducharme y prepararme para el trabajo.

Cuando llegué una hora más tarde, Emmett estaba perdiendo el tiempo en la puerta de mi oficina.

― ¿Qué va mal? ― pregunté mientras abría la puerta. Él entró detrás de mí, viéndose triste.

― Hay otro paquete sin remitente en la cocina.

Gemí y tiré mi bolso en la mesa.

_¿Qué coño es ahora – una maldita cabeza de caballo?_

― ¿Lo has abierto? ― pregunté.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza. ― Estoy asustado.

― Yo también, amigo. Yo también.

Decidiendo que prefería enfrentarme al "regalo" en ese momento mejor que más tarde, fui al piso de abajo detrás de Emmett, preguntándome cómo mi vida se había vuelto tan extraña... bueno, más extraña... en los últimos tres días. En realidad, no podía culpar a nadie más que a mí misma.

Emmett se aclaró la garganta cuando entramos en la cocina y el resto de mi equipo se apartó de la caja de cartón que estaba en la encimera. James se encogió de hombros y me sonrió de lado.

― Vuelve al trabajo, ― le dije. ― Yo me encargaré de esto.

Cogí un afilado cuchillo de sierra, lo clavé y luego lo moví con cuidado por la cinta de pegar, preguntándome qué horrores me aguardaban dentro. Todo el tiempo Emmett se quedó detrás de mí, mirando.

Una vez que la caja estuvo abierta, dejé el cuchillo y aparté los lados de la caja, mirando dentro.

― ¿Qué demonios es esto?

* * *

**Sé que esto no tiene mucho sentido al traducirlo al español porque cualquiera sabe lo que es un cabronazo. La palabra que Bella utiliza en inglés es _Douchenozzle, _que es una exageración de _Douchebag. _Lo he traducido lo mejor que he podido, pero ya sabeis que es complicado traducir este tipo de cosas.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí está la actualización. Llega una semana tarde y es totalmente culpa mía porque tuve que hacer dos trabajos y en lugar de traducir en mis ratos libres estaba enganchada leyendo Emancipation Proclamation y cuando llegó el momento de actualizar me encontré con que no tenía el capitulo traducido (de todas formas, tampoco creo que tenga porqué justificarme pero bueno... es sobre todo para ese anonimo que nunca comenta la historia y solo deja review para decirme que me retraso en actualizar).

De todas formas... ¿os ha gustado el capitulo? Ahora es cuando viene lo mejor, porque ninguno de estos dos va a dejar de gastarle bromas pesadas al otro...

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis. Muchas gracias también por vuestra paciencia.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

-Bells, :)

PD.: Los que me sigais en Facebook y/o twitter tal vez recordeis que en verano dije que tenía un OS muy triste casi terminado. Bueno, lo terminé, lo traduje al inglés y lo envié a un concurso. No he podido subirlo antes porque el concurso era anónimo, pero termina hoy y lo subiré mañana. Así que si os gusta el Angst estád atentas mañana.


	7. ¿Cretino o no cretino?

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Magnolia822, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**AN ACQUIRED TASTE**

Capitulo siete – ¿Cretino o no cretino?

Emmett metió el brazo y sacó un pequeño paquete negro que parecía contener café. Lo miró de cerca, arrugando la nariz.

― ¿Qué demonios es el café de civeta? ― preguntó.

― ¡Qué! ― exclamé, cogiendo la bolsa con incredulidad. Solo había oído hablar de ello, el café más raro de la tierra.

― ¿Una civeta no es un animal? ― preguntó James, obviamente habiendo ignorado mi petición anterior de que volviera a su trabajo.

Suspiré y le devolví el café a Emmett. ― Sí. Sí, es un animal parecido a un gato...

― ¿Y qué tiene que ver la civeta con el café? ― interrumpió la voz nasal de Irina.

Emmett se estremeció, aclarándose la garganta como los ojos fijos en el paquete. ― Aparentemente, la civeta se come los granos de café y los excreta. Luego, gente loca recolecta los granos de los excrementos, los secan y hacen café. Eso es lo que tiene que ver la civeta.

― ¿Excretar? ― preguntó Irina, su voz estaba llena de espanto. ― ¿Quieres decir que esa cosa las caga y la gente las recoge?

― Sí, ― solté. ― Normalmente, eso es lo que significa "excretar". ― No podía creerlo. Edward me había enviado un café hecho de heces de gato. Vale, las civetas no eran exactamente gatos, pero estaba cerca.

― Se supone que es una delicatessen, ― añadió Laurent amablemente. ― El tueste es suave y fino.

― Bueno, si te gusta, es tuyo. ― Le lancé el paquete y él lo atrapó contra su pecho, pero inmediatamente lo apartó de su cuerpo. El dulce de Laurent, intentando hacerme sentir mejor incluso aunque el café obviamente le repugnaba.

― Así que, ¿quién te envía estas cosas, Bella? ― James parecía luchar para no sonreír. Un par de risitas nerviosas explotaron detrás de mí y miré furiosa sobre mi hombro a Seth e Irina, que se susurraban el uno al otro. Lo último que necesitaba era que mi equipo supiera de las infantiles travesuras en las que ahora me encontraba enredada. Pero, antes de que pudiera pensar una mentira adecuada, Emmett dijo mi nombre. Me giré hacia él.

― ¿Sí?

― Hay algo más aquí. ― Sacó la siguiente, inmediatamente reconocible, cosa.

Fancy Feast. Ja ja.

― Es Ocean Whitefish Delight*****, ― dijo, sonando impresionado.

Obviamente Edward no sabía nada de PV; si lo hiciera, sabría que ella prefería Savory Salmon.

― Y mira, hay una nota.

Los ojos de Irina se ensancharon cuando miró el pequeño sobre blanco. ― Ooh. ¡Leelo!

Cogí la nota de la mano de Emmett y, gruñendo para mí, fui a mi oficina. Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta y me tiré en mi silla, abriendo el sobre con resignación.

_Querida Srta. Swan,_

_Me hieres. No, no tenía intención de dañar tu carrera con mi (aunque sea presuntuoso que yo lo diga) bien ejecutada broma. De hecho, planeaba aparecer yo mismo si las cosas iban demasiado lejos. Tal vez no me creas, pero esa es la verdad. Y no, tampoco te envenenaría intencionalmente. No tengo el más mínimo deseo de añadir asesino a mi ya larga lista de indiscreciones morales._

_Espero que disfrutes el café, Srta. Swan. Es una mezcla bastante rara, igual que tú. Te impresionaría los interesantes artículos que uno puede encontrar en las cocinas y despensas del Canal Cocina. Y, por favor, asegúrate de que mi hija recibe su Fancy Feast. No soy tan mal padre._

_Mis mejores deseos,_

_Edward Cullen_

_El Chef más Caliente de América_

Releí la nota, intentando decidir qué pensar de ella. El final, cuando llamaba a PV su "hija" casi me hizo sonreír. Tuve que forzar las comisuras de mis labios hacia abajo, no fuera a ser que mi simple reacción secreta le diera satisfacción, luego resoplé fuertemente por la apelación que se había dado a sí mismo. _El Chef más Caliente de América. _¿Y había comparado mi personalidad con café hecho de heces de gato... er, civeta? Una vez un cabronazo, siempre un cabronazo.

Ya había cogido una hoja de papel y un boli cuando Emmett llamó a la puerta con cautela. Asomó la cabeza cuando no respondí.

― ¿Qué decía?

Hice una pausa y le sonreí brillantemente.

― Em, ¿qué te parecería hacerme un favor?

― ¿Qué? ― Me miró y vi el tono escéptico de su voz reflejado en su cara.

― Necesito que entregues un paquete. Pero primero... ¿tienes idea de dónde podría comprar una ducha vaginal******?

― Probablemente en Long Island. ― Sonrió satisfecho por su propia inteligencia. ― ¡Bada-bing!

― Un hombre no. Una ducha vaginal de verdad. Ya sabes, la cosa femenina para lavarse...

Emmett se estremeció dramáticamente y se alejó un paso de mi escritorio, cruzando sus masivos brazos sobre su pecho.

― ¿Para qué necesitas exactamente una ducha vaginal? ¿Mi trasero? Espera, tal vez debería hacerme una ducha anal. También he considerado usar lejía. Nah, mi trasero está más limpio que el del Papa. Maldición. ¿Le has preguntado a Rose? Apuesto a que sus partes femeninas huelen a pescado podrido... es taaaan sucia.

― Buen punto, ― dije, interrumpiendo finalmente las locas pero divertidas divagaciones de Emmett. ― Llamemos a Rose.

- . - . - . - . -

Esa noche dejé el trabajo pronto y me hice macarrones con queso caseros, no permitiéndome a mí misma mirar mi correo electrónico aunque literalmente me picaba el deseo. Fundí el gruyere, cheddar y el queso azul y cociné la pasta, intentando no pisar a PV que estaba sentada a mis pies, llena y contenta, tras su cena de Savory Salmon.

No había forma de que fuera a darle el pescado blanco.

Pero después de comer y recoger, no pude resistir más la llamada de la inevitable respuesta de Edward a mi _regalo_.

_Querida Srta. Swan,_

_Ah, el aparato en cuestión. Ciertamente, un alarmante equipamiento. He pasado bastante tiempo intentando determinar exactamente como funciona e incluso he ido lo suficientemente lejos como para consultar el artículo de Wikipedia sobre el tema._

_Considerame marcado de por vida. Hay algunas cosas que nunca se pueden desaprender._

_Y yo que pensaba que nos estábamos haciendo amigos. Aunque podría dar un largo discurso sobre este tema, desafortunadamente tengo que estar en plató en solo una hora para grabar lo que tú denominas mi "trillado plagio a Gordon Ramsey*******". En realidad Gordon es un buen amigo mío. Le divertiría la comparación. Así que, ¿esto significa que en realidad ves mi programa? Que interesante._

_Sinceramente,_

_Edward Cullen_

_Copia de Ramsey_

PV saltó a mi silla y se colocó sobre mi regazo, pasando sus pezuñas por mis vaqueros para prepararse una cómoda cama antes de tumbarse. La acaricié ausentemente, intentando entender porqué me sentía incómoda tras leer el mensaje de Edward. Por el tono irónico general no podía saber si estaba ofendido o no. ¿Había herido sus sentimientos o se lo había tomado bien? Y, ¿por qué demonios me importaba?

Después de todo, todavía no se había disculpado o ofrecido alguna explicación por cómo me había tratado. No tenía porqué sentirme mal, ¿verdad?

― ¿Tú qué crees? ― le pregunté a mi gata, rascándole detrás de las orejas. Ella bostezó dramáticamente, enviando una ola de eau de tripas de pescado en mi dirección.

― Sí. Tienes razón. Dejémoslo por esta noche. ― Era tarde y tenía que estar pronto en el trabajo la mañana siguiente para prepararme para un gran evento en Brooklyn.

Antes de cerrar mi portátil, me mordí el labio y escribí una respuesta.

_Edward,_

_Me alegro mucho de te gustara el regalo. Espero que lo encuentres útil._

_Sí, he visto un par de episodios de tu programa. No puedes decirme que nunca nadie lo ha comparado con el de Ramsey. ¿En serio? A menudo me he preguntado si la persona que sale en pantalla es tu verdadero tú, o si la cadena ha creado a esa persona para generar audiencia. Me gusta esperar que el hombre al que conocí hace seis años no ha desaparecido completamente porque, excepto por la parte en la que te marchaste sin una palabra y me hiciste básicamente sentir como basura, eras un buen tipo._

_Isabella Swan,_

_Chef Jefe y Co-Propietaria, La Vie En Rose Catering Co._

_P.D. Mi amigo Emmett sugiere que tal vez puedas usar el aparato metiéndotelo por el culo. ¡Hey, tal vez ayude!_

No se me ocurrió hasta que ya estaba enviado que me había dirigido a él como Edward.

- . - . - . - . -

Nunca contestó.

Esa semana vi el programa solo por curiosidad morbosa. Él parecía más irritado de lo normal, contestando mal a Tanya, pasándose las manos por su salvaje pelo con frustración cuando Garrett quemó la salsa de caramelo. Maldecía con abandono y no me refiero a sus habituales maldiciones británicas, sino a palabras más sucias que los censores tapaban con un pitido.

Se me ocurrió por un momento que tal vez mi correo le hubiera enfadado por alguna razón; tal vez por eso no había contestado. ¿Podía ser cierto? La parte racional de mi mente detuvo inmediatamente ese pensamiento. Imaginar que a Edward Cullen realmente le importaba lo que yo pensaba era una fantasía que no podía permitirme.

Apagué la televisión tras la primera media hora y llamé a Emmett para ver qué hacía. Sonaba deprimido y supe que todavía pensaba en Jake. En lugar de quedarme sentada en mi apartamento malgastando mi energía mental en aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, fui a la casa de Emmett con un pack de seis cervezas y le hice una pila gigante de nachos con extra de queso. Comimos, bebimos y vimos repeticiones de Project Runway, riendo como locos hasta que nos quedamos dormidos en su sofá.

Pasó otra semana ocupada, llena de bodas y tempranas fiestas de verano. La cocina parecía estar en funcionamiento las veinticuatro horas del día, lo que me parecía bien. La adrenalina que proporcionaba ese momento del año me daba alas.

El viernes estaba ojeando los archivos de clientes en mi ordenador, intentando encontrar el contrato para una boda que teníamos esa tarde y no consiguiendo nada, aunque sabía que había trabajado en ello solo el día antes.

Eso no era muy de mí.

¿Tal vez lo había guardado en una carpeta distinta? Mierda, ¿lo había borrado? No sabía qué más hacer y me estaba arrancando literalmente el pelo a tirones, cuando la puerta se abrió y Rose entró volando, viéndose tan rendida como yo me sentía.

Sacó una silla y se dejó caer en ella.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― pregunté, inmediatamente alarmada.

― Tengo que irme a casa... esta noche.

― ¿Qué? ― le pregunté. ― ¿Por qué?

― ¡Alice va a tener el bebé!

Su excitación era tan contagiosa que me olvidé del contrato perdido.

― ¡Oh Dios mío! Eso es increíble. ¡Vas a ser tía!

― Así que... ¿entonces te parece bien? ¿Te encargarás de la fiesta mañana?

Oh, mierda. Casi me había olvidado.

La semana anterior había recibido una llamada inesperada de la asistente personal de Lady Gaga. Aparentemente, Gaga planeaba celebrar el estreno de su nuevo disco con una fiesta en su ático de Central Park West, y el catering que habían contratado se había echado atrás en el último minuto; ¿podríamos nosotros tomar el trabajo con tan poco tiempo de aviso?

Acepté al momento, sabiendo que Rose estaría encantada de llevar el evento. A diferencia de mí, que tendía a esconderme de fiestas de famosos debido a su comportamiento a menudo impredecible, errático y a veces directamente rudo, a Rose le encantaba ese ambiente. Y era tan guapa que la gente a menudo la tomaba por una famosa también.

― Oh, Dios.

― ¿Bella, por favor? Ya he conseguido que Emmett vaya contigo. Y yo tengo que estar ahí para mi hermano pequeño. ― Jasper nació tres minutos después de Rose y ella nunca se cansaba de recordárselo.

Sonreí y asentí, y Rose saltó de su asiento y rodeó rápidamente el escritorio para abrazarme. No la había visto tan exuberante desde las últimas rebajas de primavera en Bloomingdale.

― Gracias, gracias, gracias. ― Aplastó mis mejillas y me besó justo en los labios.

― No es nada. Ve a ver a tu familia, ― dije, apartándome finalmente de su poco habitual y efusiva fiesta del amor. ― Pero si Lady Gaga lleva un vestido de carne cruda, voy a cocinarlo. Eso es una violación de las normas sanitarias.

- . - . - . - . -

La AP de Gaga había sido extrañamente vaga sobre el tipo de aperitivos que debíamos preparar, insistiendo en que fueran "inspiradores" y que debían encajar con el tema de la fiesta, que era "Bajo el Mar".

Sí, aparentemente Gaga estaba preparando una fiesta de La Sirenita.

Me tomé la libertad de ser un poco creativa. Laurent, James y yo limpiamos grandes conchas de vieira para rellenarlas con naranja sanguina y ceviche de vieira. Hicimos brochetas con caña de azúcar de mahi-mahi marinado en wasabi con lima, preparándolas para cocinarlas en la fiesta. A pesar del hecho de que muchos de sus invitados probablemente no comerían las pizettas de salmón ahumado y crema fresca, imaginé que eran clásicos y los preparé igualmente. A la gente guapa demacrada le vendría bien algo de grasa y gluten. Por supuesto, también teníamos el requerido sushi, caviar y ostras en una concha.

A las siete y media, aproximadamente hora y media antes de que la fiesta fuera a empezar, Emmett llegó para ayudarnos a cargarlo todo en la furgoneta. No queriendo arriesgarme a joder algo, me aseguré de que solo nuestros camareros con más experiencia nos seguían en el coche de atrás. Juntos, éramos nueve – dos barman (incluyendo a Emmett), tres chefs, y cuatro camareros – para la fiesta de cien personas.

La residencia de Gaga era palaciega, incluso para no cumplir los estándares típicos de Nueva York, ocupando los tres últimos pisos de uno de los edificios más exclusivos de la ciudad. Su asistente – una mujer alta y delgada con cejas arqueadas de forma dramática – nos saludó y nos dirigió a la cocina.

― Santa mierda, ― dijo Emmett mientras pasaba a mi lado con una bandeja de copas de vino recién lavadas. ― Este lugar es una locura.

Todavía no había podido ver el resto de la casa, pero asentí. ― Sí, dímelo a mí.

― No. Quiero decir, es realmente loco, ― susurró en mi oído. ― ¿Sabes que tienen un tanque para que los invitados hagan snorkel al lado de la pista de baile? Está lleno de peces exóticos.

― Que pena que no te hayas traído tu traje de baño, ― dije, riendo disimuladamente mientras llenaba una concha de vieira con porciones de pescado y fruta. ― No está tomando el pelo a nadie con el tema, ¿verdad?

― Aparentemente no. Y, así como los invitados entran por la puerta, le dan a cada uno una máscara y un tubo de buceo.

― Supongo que después de todo no necesitarás un traje de baño.

Emmett rió y siguió caminando, dejándonos a los demás preparando la comida.

Me puse manos a la obra inmediatamente, tan metida en mi tarea que cuando la música empezó a sonar bien alto, mi cuchillo fue directo a mi mano.

― ¡Mierda! ― dijo Alistair, uno de los camareros. Aparentemente, la música no solo me había sobresaltado a mí.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Laurent soltó inmediatamente una bandeja de pizettas y fue a Alistair, que se envolvía la mano derecha en un trapo de cocina en el que ya empezaba a calar la sangre. Me estremecí.

― Se me ha caído una copa al fregadero. Me he cortado la jodida mano intentando cogerlo, ― gruñó Alistair.

Laurent inspeccionó el corte y sacudió la cabeza mientras yo mantenía la distancia. Aunque era chef y me había cortado montones de veces, la sangre y yo... no pegábamos.

― Esto es muy profundo, amigo. Tienes que ir al hospital.

― Mierda.

― Otro tendrá que servir, ― dije. ― ¿Podemos llamar a Laurie.

― Está fuera de la ciudad por la boda de su hija, ― intervino James.

― Mierda.

― Está Alec, ― mencionó Alistair.

Sacudí la cabeza. Lo último que necesitaba era que atravesara a Lady Gaga con la caña de azúcar de los aperitivos.

― Yo lo haré, ― dije, desabrochándome el mandil. Las cosas en la cocina estaban bajo control y, ni Laurent ni James tenían experiencia como camareros. Yo, sin embargo, lo había hecho durante el instituto y la universidad para pagar el alquiler, así que podía hacer algo por el equipo.

Alistair ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse. Le di un billete de veinte para pagar un taxi a Urgencias y cogí una bandeja de bambú del montón que habíamos traído.

― Vale, chicos, ― dije. ― Hagamos esto.

- . - . - . - . -

Cuando llegaron las diez, ya habían llegado la mayoría de los invitados y yo ya había servido más de veinte bandejas de comida. A Gaga no se la veía por ninguna parte, pero reconocí a algunas personas que estaban allí. Jay-Z y Beyonce, discretos y completamente normales, estaban hablando con otra pareja, probablemente famosa también. Apenas hablé con alguien, deslizándome entre la multitud con mi bandeja y una sonrisa en la cara, estremeciéndome internamente por el desprecio con el que la gente me trataba incluso aunque tragaban mi comida como hienas hambrientas. Aún así, la música era buena y las cosas en la cocina y la sala iban perfectamente. En realidad empecé a disfrutar un poco.

Para las diez y media, la gente se empezó a poner ansiosa, esperando a la anfitriona. No tuvieron que esperar mucho.

De repente, apareció en la cima de la blanca escalera, llevando puesto lo que solo podía ser descrito como... ¿era una pata de conejo gigante eso que llevaba en el cuello?

Si era así, debía haber venido de un conejo mutante. La cosa era enorme, peluda y morada, y colgaba entre sus pechos desnudos. Sin embargo, cuando me acerqué, me di cuenta de que tenía algo en sus pezones. Algún tipo de pegatina.

Pero fue su falda lo que atrajo casi toda la atención. Brillando en la baja y parpadeante luz de la fiesta, la falda de cola de sirena de Gaga era tan ajustada que apenas podía caminar. Dos de sus bailarines, vestidos con monos turquesa con escamas, tuvieron que llevarla en brazos al piso de abajo.

La pusieron de nuevo en el suelo y fue inmediatamente incluida en la ola de gente. Un par de invitados atrevidos habían decidido probar el tanque de snorkel y habían atraído una buena multitud de mirones curiosos. Miré un rato sus actividades antes de ir al bar, dónde Emmett sacudía un cocktail para una chica castaña. ¿Jennifer Aniston era amiga de Lady Gaga? Supongo que cosas más raras habían pasado.

Le pasó una bebida rosa a Aniston y le dio su sonrisa asesina, que ella le devolvió, dándole uno de veinte de propina después de coger su bebida. Me resistí a preguntarle si ya había encontrado su langosta.

― Eres una puta, ― dije, sonriendo ampliamente.

― Ya lo sabes. ― Se guardó el dinero y puso dos chupitos de tequila, pasándome uno.

― No puedo, Em. Estoy trabajando.

― Nadie se dará cuenta. Y a nadie le importará. Es una fiesta.

― Emmett...

― Chica, ― dijo, bajando la voz, ― realmente vas a necesitar esto.

― ¿Por qué? Esto no está tan mal. Sonrío estúpidamente y me río de ellos internamente mientras ellos fingen que no existo. No hay problema. ― Emmett levantó las cejas y movió la cabeza a la derecha.

― No mires ahora. Pero creo que tal vez conoces a alguien aquí.

Por supuesto, yo siendo yo, miré. Ahí, con un grupo de gente esbelta y atractiva, de los que no conocía a ninguno, estaba Edward jodido Cullen. Y me estaba mirando fijamente.

No parecía estar solo. Una mujer con el pelo rubio rojizo, casi tan alta como Edward, estaba a su izquierda y reía, colocando su mano posesivamente en el antebrazo de él. Me pregunté si esta era la chica de Victoria's Secret que Rosalie había mencionado o alguna otra rubia tonta de la semana.

Se me heló la sangre. Me volví a Emmett y tomé el chupito, estremeciéndome mientras el cálido licor humedecía mi garganta. Emmett me pasó una lima para contrarrestar el sabor, y la tomé y succioné con ganas.

― No puedo creer esto, ― murmuré, con la lima todavía en la boca.

― Él te está mirando.

― Oh, joder. Probablemente crea que le estoy acosando o algo.

― Por la forma en que succionas esa lima, no estoy completamente seguro de lo que está pensando.

Las palabras de Emmett me sobresaltaron y dejé caer la ahora destripada lima en mi vaso de chupito. ― Cállate. Tengo que ir a recargar.

Afortunadamente, la puerta de la cocina estaba al lado opuesto de la habitación del que estaba Edward con la rubia glamazona. Una vez dentro, respiré profundamente y me alisé el pelo. Bajando la mirada a mis simples pantalones negros y camisa de botones, no solo me sentía vestida demasiado casual, sino sin gracia.

― ¿Cómo va todo ahí fuera? ― preguntó James mientras me ayudaba a llenar mi bandeja.

― Uh, bien. ― Mi vaga respuesta le hizo sonreír compasivamente.

― Bueno, si necesitas un cigarro, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

― No me tientes, James.

Probablemente yo fuera la única persona de la industria de comida de Nueva York que ya no fumaba.

Así que volví a la sala, agradecida por que otro de los camareros pareciera feliz de encargarse del "lado de Edward" de la habitación. Intenté no mirarle pero hubo un momento en que lancé un vistazo accidental. Completamente accidental... y breve. Ya no me seguía mirando; de hecho, no miraba a nadie. Estaba de pie frunciéndole el ceño al vaso de whisky que tenía en la mano, girando el líquido indiferentemente mientras la gente hablaba a su alrededor. No se veía por ninguna parte a la modelo de ropa interior; eso fue hasta que sus tetas aparecieron en mi cara. Sus tacones altos y su anormal altura me forzaron a mirar hacia arriba, un hecho que detestaba.

― ¿Tienes más de esos palitos de pescado?

― ¿Palitos de pescado? ― le pregunté confundida. Que yo supiera, no servíamos Van de Kamps******.

― Sí, ― dijo lentamente, pestañeando con sus pestañas llenas de máscara. ― Los que están en brochetas.

― Oh, ― dije, mientras comprendía aunque sus pestañas como de araña me tenían maravillada. ― Te refieres al mahi-mahi. No son palitos de pescado.

― Sí, como sea. Era pescado en un palo. Es lo mismo. ― Prácticamente escupió las últimas palabras, haciéndome estremecerme. Pero luego me enfadé. _Nadie se refiere a mi comida como palitos de pescado y se sale con la suya._ El recuerdo de la horrible cocina de mi madre me hizo odiar esa mierda.

― En realidad no. Los palitos de pescado son comida procesada hecha con pescado picado reconstituido, empanado, frito y servido en tu Sizzler local. El artículo al que te refieres es comprado fresco y asado a temperatura media. Así que, ya ves, hay una diferencia sustancial. ― Puntué mi pequeño discurso con una sonrisa que podía ser interpretada como dulce o de perra, dependiendo de tu perspectiva. Desafortunadamente para mí, ella la interpretó correctamente.

― Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, tú pequeña perra, ― dijo furiosa. ― De todas formas, ¿qué sabrás tú? No eres más que una maldita camarera.

― No le hables así, ― dijo una voz a mi derecha. Edward tenía una mirada furiosa en la cara y se veía perfecto con su camisa gris de botones y vaqueros.

Tal vez había estado un poco fuera de lugar dándole a la glamazona una mordaz pero edificante charla sobre pescado. Aún así, ella había sido más ruda conmigo de lo que yo lo había sido con ella. Abrí la boca para protestar cuando ella habló de nuevo.

― Gracias, Edward, ― dijo, sorbiéndose la nariz forzadamente.

― Me refería a ti, Athena.

― ¿A mí? ― Le miró en shock. ― ¿Qué he hecho yo?

― No hay necesidad de ser tan ruda, especialmente cuando no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando. ― Soltó las últimas palabras con desdén y sus ojos la miraron despectivamente antes de volver a mí.

― La comida está excelente, Bella, ― dijo sinceramente.

― ¿Qué, la _conoces_? Vaya sorpresa. ― Athena resopló. ― Jane me dijo que siempre has preferido los barrios bajos.

Edward se giró hacia ella con una mirada de aviso pero, antes de que pudiera responder a ninguno de los dos, Emmett lanzó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

― Te necesitamos en la parte de atrás, ― dijo por lo bajo. Asentí, dejando a Edward y Athena con su discusión y preguntándome qué demonios acababa de suceder.

* * *

*Fancy Feast, Ocean Whitefish Delight, Savory Salmon: Fancy Feast es una marca de comida de gato; Ocean Whitefish Delight y Savory Salmon diferentes sabores de comida de gato, el primero pescado blanco y el segundo salmón.

*Lo de la ducha vaginal: en el original, Bella le pregunta a Emmett donde puede comprar un douchebag, que significa literalmente ducha vaginal pero que también se utiliza como un insulto. La gracia está en que Bella suele llamar a Edward douchebag. El juego de palabras es imposible de traducir al español.

*Gordon Ramsey: chef que lleva un programa de televisión. En España se conoce como "Pesadilla en la Cocina". Bella dice que es un plagio barato de Gordon Ramsey porque, al igual que Edward, puede llegar a ponerse bastante furioso con la gente que trabaja en las cocinas de los restaurantes que participan en el programa.

*Van de Kamps: marca que comercializa pescado congelado.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí el nuevo capitulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

En el proximo capitulo la cosa se complica un poco, pero de forma graciosa y sin drama. La fecha de la proxima actualización está en mi perfil y es posible que sea la última actualización hasta que termine los exámenes en febrero, todo dependerá de si me da tiempo en estas dos semanas a traducir dos capitulos entre mis horas de estudio. Os lo diré con seguridad en la proxima actualización.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Espero que hayais disfrutado el capitulo!

Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!

-Bells, :)


	8. Mi Gran Novio Gay

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Magnolia822, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**AN ACQUIRED TASTE**

Capitulo ocho – Mi Gran Novio Gay

Tan pronto como Emmett me alejó de Edward y su fembot*****, arrastrándome hacia la cocina, mi atención volvió a enfocarse en el trabajo. ¿Había algún incendio? ¿Alguien más se había cortado? ¿Había robado Lady Gaga el resto de nuestras conchas de vieira y las había unido para crear un top más sustancial?

Sin embargo, Laurent y James parecían tenerlo todo bajo control. Movieron la cabeza en nuestra dirección cuando entramos, y me giré hacia Emmett confusa.

― ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

Él se encogió de hombros. ― Tú.

― ¿Qué?

― Parecías a punto de saltar sobre esa chica de ahí, mujer. He imaginado que lo mejor sería desvanecer la tensión antes de que alguien saliera herido.

― Sí, ― murmuré. ― Gracias. Pero no iba a ser yo.

― Claramente, pero estoy sin blanca y no quería tener que sacarte de la cárcel por asesinato. De todas formas, ¿quién era esa?

― La cita de Edward, supongo. ― Mi boca luchó contra la palabra 'cita', escupiéndola como algo horrible que hubiera comido. 'Puta sin gusto' parecía más apropiado.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué os enfrentabais como gatas callejeras?

Según se desvanecía mi enfado, empecé a sentirme un poco tímida por mi charla sobre los palitos de pescado. En lugar de mirar a Emmett a los ojos, aparté la mirada y empecé a juguetear con mi mandil.

― ¿No tienes una barra que atender? ― pregunté evasivamente.

Antes de que pudiera responder, escuché la puerta abrirse detrás de mí. Emmett miró sobre mi hombro y me tomó entre sus masivos brazos, sacando un 'meep' no intencionado de mis labios.

― Sígueme la corriente, ― me susurró al oído. Y luego su boca cubrió la mía a una velocidad tan sobrehumana que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a protestar. Agarré sus bíceps para sostenerme, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado y mis ojos completamente abiertos mientras su lengua entraba en mi boca.

No besaba mal pero, ¿qué coño hacía?

O Emmett se había hecho hetero (lo que parecía particularmente imposible en una fiesta de Lady Gaga ya que la mayoría de su séquito se paseaba en pobres excusas de leotardos), o había creído que me estaba atragantando con un hueso de pollo.

_¿Acababa de sobarme una teta?_

Cuando finalmente me liberó con un último pase de su lengua, le miré fijamente, sin habla, preguntándome si debería golpearle o pedirle clases. No es que necesitara más pruebas, pero Jacob había sido un maldito idiota por dejar que Emmett se le escapara.

― Uh... ― dije mientras Emmett liberaba dulcemente mis brazos.

Una garganta se aclaró detrás de nosotros. Me di la vuelta, casi olvidándome de que alguien más había entrado.

Mirándonos embobado con una expresión que era a partes iguales de confusión y vergüenza, Edward Cullen estaba plantado cerca del umbral de la puerta, sujetando su ya vacío vaso de whisky.

_Mierda. Había visto a Emmett besarme._

_Joder. ¿Por qué debería importarme?_

Miré a un lado; Laurent y James nos miraban con expresiones perplejas similares.

― Siento... interrumpir, ― dijo Edward, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro.

― No te preocupes, ― contestó Emmett en su mejor voz 'hetero', envolviendo mis hombros con su brazo y apretando ligeramente. ― A veces me dejo llevar al mostrarle cariño a mi chica.

Casi rodé los ojos. Sonaba como un imitador de Pauly D. Podía ver lo que Emmett intentaba hacer, pero no había forma de que Edward se tragara nuestro 'romance'.

― Por supuesto, ― dijo Edward, viéndose muy británico por su mortificación. ― Completamente entendible.

O... tal vez sí lo hacía.

Me salí del agarre del brazo de Emmett con una sonrisa falsa en la cara. ― En el trabajo no, _cariño_, ― dije, forzando la última palabra con los dientes apretados.

A pesar del pulsante ruido del bajo que venía de la otra habitación, la atmósfera en la cocina radiaba una silenciosa tensión. Edward parecía estar a punto de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez golpeándole en el brazo. Fuerte.

― ¡Mierda! ― maldijo, frotándose el lugar en el que había recibido el golpe.

La responsable camarera se encogió y disculpó efusivamente, pero Edward le quitó importancia.

― Supongo que no debería haber estado ahí, ― murmuró, más para sí que para el resto de nosotros. Ella asintió y se escabulló para rellenar su bandeja, dejándonos a nosotros tres mirándonos fijamente como los lemures de Madagascar de grandes ojos que a la chica del programa de Edward le gustaban tanto.

Los intensos ojos verdes de Edward fueron de mí a Emmett. Los míos fueron de Emmett a él. Ya que mi amigo era unos 7 centímetros más alto que él y pesaba 20 kilos más, podía entender la agitación de Edward.

― Bella, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? ― preguntó finalmente. ― ¿A solas?

― Uh, sí, claro, ― dije estúpidamente, mirando a mis empleados mientras fingían trabajar. La cocina no era exactamente un sitio privado, especialmente con James cerca. Era más cotilla que Emmett y Rose juntos.

Edward dio un paso adelante y dejó su vaso en la encimera, mirándome.

― ¿Puedes darme un segundo?

Asintió y cruzó los brazos, dándose la vuelta. Aproveché la oportunidad para arrastrar a Emmett por la cocina hasta la despensa y le forcé a entrar.

― ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? ― inquirí, dándole un golpe en el pecho. No registró mis golpes, fue como una pulga peleando con un búfalo.

Él soltó una risita y levantó las manos en una rendición burlona.

― Le daba a tu amigo una pequeña prueba de su propia medicina.

― ¿De qué demonios hablas? ― dije furiosa, golpeándole de nuevo.

― Ow, ow, vale, vale. ― Emmett se apartó de mí. ― Escucha, estabas molesta porque Edward tuviera una cita esta noche.

― No, no lo estaba. Estaba molesta porque ella llamó a mis brochetas Mahi _palitos de pescado_.

― ¿Qué coño?

― Exactamente.

― Vale, pero si hubiera sido otra persona, ¿le habrías inventado una nueva extremidad?

― Sí, ― dije tercamente.

― No, la respuesta correcta era _no_. Admítelo.

― No.

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mirándome escéptico. ― ¿Bella?

― Vale. Tal vez me irritó solo un poco. Es tan tonta, tan estereotípica que da pena.

― La honestidad es la mejor política. ― Obviamente Emmett sentía que había derrumbado una muralla o algo; pero solo admitir una pizca de los celos que sentía, si algo, hacía la situación exponencialmente más jodida.

― Vale, Oprah. Eso suena un poco hipócrita viniendo de un hombre gay que acaba de manosear mi teta para dar un espectáculo. Así que, ¿qué demonios se supone que debo hacer ahora?

― Deja que Edward crea que tienes un hombre. Uno bastante bueno, ya que estamos. ― Sacó la cadera y se dio una palmada en el trasero para dar énfasis. ― Soy tu amortiguador. Tu red de seguridad. No puedes creer realmente que te ha estado tomando el pelo sin razón alguna.

El tren de pensamiento de Emmett iba tan por delante de mí que dudaba que alguna vez fuera a poder subirme.

― Edward no está interesado en mí, Em. Por favor. Y, de todas formas, cree que estoy loca.

― Si él creyera que estás loca, ¿habría intentado alentarte con esos extraños regalos?

― Intentaba devolvérmela, ya sabes, por...

― ¿Tu loca escenita del papi?

― Sí, por eso, ― murmuré mientras mi sensación de culpa por toda la cosa resurgía.

Emmett se frotó la barbilla pensativamente. ― Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

En el silencio que siguió, las voces que venían ahogadas de la cocina rompieron el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Mierda, Edward. ¿Qué tenía que decirme?

― Tengo que irme, ― dije. Los nervios se notaban en mi voz. ― Hablaremos de esto después.

― Intenta no extrañarme demasiado, cariño, ― bromeó, dándome un besito en la mejilla. ― Y ten cuidado. Recuerda, soy un hombre muy celoso.

― Estás loco, ― contesté antes de salir detrás de él a la cocina para dar la cara. Por todo lo que sabía, Edward tenía alguna extraña y vergonzosa escenita planeada para humillarme frente a Gaga y todos sus amigos famosos.

Laurent nos miró a Emmett y a mí con un lado de la boca levantado, deseando claramente conocer los detalles de la broma. Pero mis ojos fueron directos a Edward. El primer botón de su camisa estaba desabrochado, revelando solo un poco del claro pelo de su pecho. A pesar del look casual, parecía lejos de estar cómodo ahí de pie con los brazos cruzados y la sombra de un ceño fruncido en su guapa cara. ¿Qué le había enfadado?

― ¿Y? ― pregunté al acercarme.

― Sé que estás ocupada, ― dijo en voz baja, ― solo quiero un segundo de tu tiempo.

― ¿Dónde?

Edward hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Lo hice, fuera de la cocina y a través de la multitud de invitados a la fiesta, la mayoría de ellos borrachos.

Afortunadamente, Athena no parecía estar en la zona; aun así, mantuve la mirada al frente, en Edward. Él se movía rápidamente, con largas y seguras zancadas, y mis estúpidos ojos se movieron hacia su trasero. Intenté no recordar cómo se veía desnudo, pero me costó. ¿Era esto lo que los chicos sentían después de haber tenido un lío de una noche con una chica a la que después se encontraban en el supermercado?

Edward se detuvo frente a una puerta al fondo de la sala, lejos de la zona principal de la fiesta. Con mi suerte, probablemente fuera una cámara de tortura medieval.

Pero, una vez dentro, pestañeé sorprendida. Me encontré a mí misma en una sala de televisión sorprendentemente normal y de tamaño estándar. Una gran pantalla plana decoraba una pared y, a parte de una impresionante colección de DVDs que probablemente habían costado miles de dólares, la habitación a penas estaba amueblada. Tal vez Gaga entraba ahí para desestresarse tras cansarse al nadar con los peces en la sala de estar.

― Bella, ― empezó Edward. Me obligué a mirarle, a pesar de mi incomodidad. Me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa tentativa.

― Quería disculparme por la forma en que Athena te ha tratado. No tenía derecho a hablarte así.

― Gracias, ― dije, recobrando el sentido. ― Pero puedo defenderme sola.

Edward rió. ― Sí, has dejado eso claro.

Mi cara se calentó y me humedecí los labios nerviosa. ¿Estaba siendo una perra? Odiaba no saber qué decir... tan pronto como habíamos entrado en la habitación, había olvidado cómo reaccionar apropiadamente.

― Lo siento, ― dije, un poco a regañadientes. ― Aprecio el gesto.

Él asintió y luego se movió para sentarse en el sofá. No queriendo quedarme de pie, usé la silla que estaba a la izquierda.

― Siento haber... irrumpido en tu... besuqueo. Tu... ah... novio parece bastante... agradable. ― Edward se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, entrelazando sus dedos. Intenté no notar la forma en que sus pantalones se amontonaban en la entrepierna. ¡Dios mío, era una pervertida!

― Uh... sí... lo es.

Probablemente fuera lo mejor que pensara que Emmett y yo estábamos juntos – y explicar la verdad en ese momento sería humillante. Al menos de esa manera no me vería como una idiota soltera y patética, mientras él se iba a la cama con la Barbie retocada.

Dos personas más incómodas y menos articuladas nunca habían estado juntas en una habitación, apostaría dinero por ello. Solo para hacer la situación un poco más vergonzosa, abrí la boca de nuevo.

― A tu novia no parece interesarle realmente la comida. ― Tal vez no supiera nada del tema porque no comía.

Edward se estremeció pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura. ― No es mi novia.

― Oh, sí. Bueno, como sea que lo llames, ― dije con indiferencia. ¿Folla-amiga?

― Athena es la prima de Jane. Mi publicista. La recordarás, por supuesto. ― Edward levantó las cejas y sonrió satisfecho.

― Por supuesto, ― contesté, intentando hacerme a la idea del hecho de que Jane y Athena estaban emparentadas; eran como la versión de la vida real de Dr. Evil y Mini-me.

― Hemos salido unas cuantas veces, pero no nos acostamos, si es en lo que estás pensando. ― Se frotó las rodillas y luego se inclinó hacia atrás.

― Hmm. ― Mi murmullo no habría sonado menos convencido si lo hubiera intentado. ― En realidad no es asunto mío.

― No, pero has hecho asunciones.

― Bueno, sí, obviamente. Ella parecía un poco posesiva contigo. ― No me molesté en mencionar que a él parecía encantarle ser percibido como un mujeriego.

― ¿Hmm? ― Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron con curiosidad.

― No es que os estuviera mirando o algo, ― solté.

― Por supuesto que no, ― dijo Edward, sacándome del atolladero por alguna razón. ― En cualquier caso, he salido con ella unas cuantas veces como un favor para Jane.

― Vale, ― dije, recordando el comentario de Athena sobre gustarle los barrios bajos. Ella parecía pensar que era la que le hacía el favor a él. Y, de todas formas, Edward no tenía exactamente el mejor historial con problemas de confianza.

― No me crees.

― En realidad no, ― dije honestamente. ― Y, de todas formas, no creo que importe lo que yo piense.

A Edward no pareció gustarle mi respuesta. Frunció el ceño y se frotó la sien. ― Supongo que me merezco eso. Pero la realidad es que no estoy interesado. Es un poco lenta.

Resoplé. ― Obviamente, si cree que alguna vez serviría palitos de pescado en un evento.

― ¿Palitos de pescado?

― Así es como llamó a mi Mahi.

Edward rodó los ojos. ― Me perdí esa parte. Me preguntaba qué pretendía.

― Sí, bueno, probablemente no debería haber dicho nada. Pero no pude evitarlo.

― Te preocupas mucho por tu comida.

― Por supuesto, ― dije simplemente. ― Lo es todo para mí.

― Se puede ver, ― dijo. No supe como tomarme el cumplido, así que simplemente me quedé quieta mientras él seguía.

― Tal vez yo habría puesto el ceviche un poco más ácido, ― dijo de modo informal. ― Pero en general, creo que estaba bien hecho.

― Más ácido habría arruinado la textura de la vieira, ― protesté, cayendo directa en su trampa a pesar de que no quería.

― No si hubieras cortado el pescado lo suficientemente fino.

― Era lo suficientemente fino. Era prácticamente transparente.

― Hmm, ― Edward pareció considerarlo. Luego se encogió de hombros. ― Tal vez el que yo comí era una anomalía.

― Lo dudo. Los corté todos yo misma.

― Tal vez necesites un cuchillo más afilado.

― ¡Tal vez tú necesites dejar de ser tan creído! ― dije furiosa, inclinándome hacia delante. ― Esto no es tu programa, Edward.

Edward sonrió ampliamente como si se lo estuviera pasando como nunca; era una sonrisa que me resultaba familiar, muy diferente a la sonrisa satisfecha que había adoptado desde que le conocí. Me desarmó completamente por lo repentina que fue, pero desapareció rápidamente. Intenté recordar porqué había estado tan enfadada.

― Está bien saber que algunas personas todavía sienten pasión por su trabajo, ― dijo finalmente. La enigmática declaración pendió en el aire, pero no tuve tiempo para perseguirla. Tenía que volver a la fiesta y, lo que es más, tenía que saber la razón por la que me había traído aquí en primer lugar. Ese email sin respuesta no parecía indicar que quisiera más contacto así que, ¿de qué demonios iba todo esto?

Miré mi reloj y al frente de nuevo, nerviosa por la forma en que me miraba fijamente. ¿Tenía algo entre los dientes? Me pasé la lengua por ellos solo para estar segura.

― Entonces, si eso...

― Yo iba...

Hablamos a la vez, cortando al otro.

― Lo siento, adelante, ― dijo Edward, levantando la mano.

― No, está bien. Solo me preguntaba si eso era todo o si hay algo más que quieras decir. Tengo que volver a la cocina.

― Bueno, ― hizo una pausa, ― probablemente te preguntes porqué no he respondido a tu último email.

― En realidad no, ― mentí. ― Imaginé que finalmente te habías cansado del juego.

― Al contrario, ― dijo Edward, le salieron arrugas alrededor de los ojos cuando sonrió. ― He disfrutado el juego inmensamente. Por cierto, ¿te gustó el café?

― Oh, hizo maravillas al desatascar mi triturador de basura.

Sonrió satisfecho de nuevo, inclinándose adelante. ― Al menos dime que nuestra hija disfrutó su comida.

― A mi hija, ― dije enfatizando el _mi_, ― no le interesa el pescado blanco.

― Ah, ― contestó, su mirada fue al suelo. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada unos segundos después, su expresión había cambiado de nuevo. Estaba completamente serio y un poco... ¿molesto?

― Para ser honesto, Bella, esta no es exactamente la forma en que imaginé que iría esto.

― ¿Cómo imaginabas qué?

― Mi disculpa.

― ¿Disculpa? ― Me sentía como un disco rallado con las preguntas pero, por segunda vez esa noche me encontré a mí misma buscando a ciegas la racionalidad detrás de las acciones de otra persona.

― La razón por la que no respondí a tu email... es porque lo siento. La forma en que te he tratado. Fue algo cruel, incluso si no... pretendía que lo fuera. Ah, ― suspiró y se puso de pie, pasándose las manos por el pelo frustrado. ― Hay más que me gustaría decirte, pero sé que no tienes tiempo. ¿Tomarías café... er... té conmigo alguna vez? Déjame hacer esto, ― movió la mano entre nosotros, ― de una más apropiada.

Aparentemente, Edward necesitaba práctica con las disculpas. Por lo que había visto esa noche, no eran exactamente su punto fuerte, lo que era extraño, ya que siempre había imaginado que los pequeños chicos y chicas británicos aprendían las cortesías sociales en el útero. Aun así, su petición junto al tono que había usado, me sorprendió. Me encontré a mí misma tentada a decir... sí.

Me puse de pie y me arreglé la camisa, intentando controlar mi confusión.

― ¿Tienes permitido salir siquiera? La gente debe acosarte. ¿Dónde tomaríamos té? Quiero decir, no es como si pudieras entrar en el Starbucks más cercano y pedir una taza de...

Edward cortó finalmente mi divagación al tocarme ligeramente el brazo. El contacto me sobresaltó, pero no me aparté. En su lugar, me comí su mano con los ojos hasta que la quitó, probablemente por miedo de que fuera a morderle. Me pregunté cómo sabría. ¡Gah! Era una caníbal loca y pervertida.

― ¿Es eso un _sí?_ ― preguntó, en su voz había una traza de diversión.

― Um... es un tal vez, ― dije. ― Yo solo... no sé si es una buena idea. Pero lo pensaré. ¿Vale?

― Supongo. No soy un hombre muy paciente.

― Bueno, vas a tener que serlo. Tengo que volver al trabajo. Puedes enviarme un email. ― Levanté la ceja acusadoramente.

― Iba a responder, ― dijo, sonando ofendido. ― Es que no había...

― Hmm... bueno. Está bien que no estuviera esperando, ― bromeé.

― Si, está bien. O de otra manera no habría tenido el placer de verte esta noche.

Rodé los ojos por sus palabras, agradecida de tener un novio falso, antes de moverme hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes necesitaba satisfacer mi curiosidad en una cosa.

― Edward, ― dije. ― ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

― Claro.

― ¿Cómo demonios conoces a Lady Gaga?

Se encogió de hombros y contestó con indiferencia divertida.

― Le gusta como cocino.

Rodé los ojos de nuevo. ― Seguro.

* * *

*Fembot (según Urban Dictionary): alusión a la película "Austin Powers", donde mujeres hermosas muy estereotípicas eran en realidad robots diseñados para atrapar al personaje principal con su apariencia física y luego matarle. Se utiliza para describir a mujeres, particularmente de los medios de comunicación, que encajan en los estándares de belleza de una forma muy poco realista y son presentadas como objetos de deseo sexual, pero cargan con el estereotipo de "rubia tonta".

* * *

Hola!

Aquí está el nuevo capitulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Creeis que Bella aceptará la oferta de Edward?

Por suerte el capitulo no termina con gran suspense, porque, como avisé en la actualización anterior, este es el último capitulo que voy a subir hasta que termine los examenes. Sin embargo, he encontrado en un pendrive olvidado un fic que tengo traducido completamente y he pensado que podría aprovechar estas semanas para subirlo; son capitulos muy cortos y las actualizaciones serán todos los sabados, empezando la semana que viene.

Si os interesa leerla, mañana pondré en mi blog el banner y el summary.

Para quien se pregunte porqué sí puedo subir esa historia pero no esta, la respuesta es que esta no la tengo completamente traducida y, aunque tal vez podría sacar huecos para traducir, voy a tener la cabeza en los examenes y puede que la traduccion no sea muy buena; mientras que la otra historia ya la tengo traducida y solo será subir los capitulos.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Los que vayais a leer el nuevo fic, nos vemos el proximo sabado; los que no, espero que tengais un buen mes y nos leemos cuando termine.

-Bells, :)


	9. Un juego de ajedrez

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Magnolia822, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**AN ACQUIRED TASTE**

Capitulo nueve – Un juego de ajedrez

La mañana del lunes vino con la habitual locura de actividad y me encontró bebiendo un café con leche gigante para aclararme la cabeza nublada y los ojos legañosos. Había estado intentando, sin éxito, no obsesionarme con el discurso de Edward en la fiesta. No me sorprendí nada cuando Emmett llevó una enorme caja marrón de cartón a mi oficina. La dejó en el suelo con un ruido sordo y se estremeció, frotándose el cuello.

― Mierda, eso pesa, ― dijo, jadeando. ― Casi me caigo por las malditas escaleras.

― ¿Qué demonios hay ahí? ― pregunté, acercándome para investigar. La caja parecía bastante inofensiva, pero sabía por experiencia que, si era de Edward, podía contener cualquier cosa.

― Titanio, estoy seguro.

Fruncí el ceño y crucé los brazos, deseando tener superpoderes para poder abrir un agujero con mi mirada.

Finalmente Emmett recuperó el aliento y, con un fluido movimiento de su cuchillo Exacto, abrió la caja.

Un pequeño sobre, dirigido a mí con la limpia caligrafía de Edward, estaba encima de lo que parecía un suministro de por vida de comida de gato Savory Salmon. ¿Le había dicho qué comida le gustaba a PV, o era Edward algún tipo de psíquico de gatos?

Sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar ese tonto pensamiento, abrí el sobre y leí la corta nota que había dentro, intentando contener el entusiasmo que crecía en mi pecho.

_Querida Bella,_

_espero que el contenido de esta caja le guste más a _tu_ hija. Entiendo que no me he ganado el derecho de llamarla mía, pero estaba esperando que el fin de semana te hubiera dado tiempo para considerar mi petición de darme la oportunidad de decir mi parte._

_Fue un placer verte la otra noche en la casa de Lady Gaga. (Nunca creí que escribiría eso en una carta – la parte de Gaga, no la parte sobre verte. Ah, sabes a qué me refiero, espero). De todas formas, sabes cómo encontrarme por email. No te molestaré más si no quieres seguir sabiendo de mí, pero me gustaría hablar._

_Hasta entonces, me considero a mí mismo "en jaque",_

_-Edward_

_¿En jaque?_ ¿Qué era eso, una referencia de ajedrez? Maldición, ¿por qué no sabía más de ajedrez?

― ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? ― preguntó Emmett con tono escéptico. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Inmediatamente luché por controlar las comisuras de mis labios.

― Por nada.

― No estoy seguro de que me guste que otro hombre le envíe a mi novia regalos y notas que la hacen sonreír. ― Emmett me dio con un dedo en el costado, bromeando pero sonando algo serio. Levanté la cabeza, notando la expresión de preocupación de su cara.

― Te estás tomando esto un poco demasiado en serio, creo.

Emmett se apretó el pecho. ― Oh, eso duele. ― Se sorbió la nariz. ― Creí que me querías.

― No la cosa del novio, ― dije, ― aunque cuando me metiste la lengua hasta la garganta, creí por un segundo que te habías convertido en hetero por el susto. Hablo de lo de Edward. Solo quiere tomar café, té, lo que sea. No es para tanto.

Emmett levantó una de sus peludas cejas. ― Y yo soy el Dalai Lama.

― Perdóneme, Su Santidad. Tanto tiempo siendo amigos y yo sin saberlo, ― dije con una pequeña reverencia.

― Así que, ¿vas a aceptar?

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras releía la nota. La idea de ver a Edward de nuevo... no era tan horrible. Pero todavía no creía que fuera una buena idea. Pero, ¿no merecía él una oportunidad para decir lo que tuviera que decir? ¿No sentía yo curiosidad por ello, por la disculpa que había estado esperando pero nunca imaginé conseguir?

_¡Sí!_ La voz de mamá gritó dentro de mi cabeza.

_No. Absolutamente no,_ añadió la voz de papá. _Y llámame, niña._

Decidí ignorar las dos voces por el momento, encogiéndome de hombros mientras volvía a guardar la nota en el sobre.

― Todavía no estoy segura.

― ¿No estás segura sobre qué? ― Rosalie se había materializado en la puerta. Parecía exhausta, pero estaba morena por el par de días que había pasado en el sur.

― ¡Mamacita! ― Emmett la levantó y dejó un beso en su frente. Ella le devolvió el abrazo con fiereza, maldiciendo cuando la levantó del suelo. Los miré divertida; en otra vida habrían sido perfectos el uno para el otro.

Cuando yo recibí mi abrazo, Rosalie sacó su cámara y procedió a mostrarnos un millón de fotos del bebé. La pequeña Carmen, llamada así por la madre de Alice, que había muerto cuando ella solo tenía diez años, había nacido sana y pesando 3,7 kilos. Tenía la cabeza llena de pelo oscuro y la cara arrugada y roja, pero sería hermosa en cuando dejara de representar a Gilbert Gottfried.

― Alice se ve bien, ― dije, deteniéndome en una imagen. Jasper y Alice estaban sentados juntos en la cama del hospital, mirando a su hija con expresiones maravilladas.

― Esa mujer no parece humana, ― murmuró Rosalie. ― Lo juro, ni siquiera le pusieron la epidural, ¡y es enana! Juro que creí que su vagina iba a desgarrarse cuando...

― La la la la la la la, ― Emmett cantó todo lo alto que pudo. Se metió los dedos en las orejas y cerró los ojos como una perra por la mención de una vagina desgarrándose.

― Tú ni siquiera tienes vagina, Emmett. Al menos eso creo. ― Rose cogió su teléfono y lo volvió a guardar en el bolso.

― Cierto, pero tengo una imaginación muy activa.

Finalmente, la atención de Rose fue a la caja que había en el suelo. Echó un vistazo y cogió una lata de comida para gatos, girándose hacia mí con una expresión inquisitiva.

― ¿Qué has hecho, comprar acciones de Fancy Feast? No vas a usar esto en lugar del paté, ¿verdad?

Nosotras habíamos bromeado a menudo con sustituir el foie gras por comida de gato en las bodas de parejas quisquillosas que particularmente detestábamos. En realidad no lo habíamos hecho... todavía.

― No, es otro regalo del chico amante, ― dijo Emmett antes de que yo pudiera responder.

Cogí la lata y la volví a dejar en la caja, cerrándola lo mejor que pude. ― Pero yo creí que tú eras mi amante, Em. ¿Qué estás diciendo, quieres romper?

― Espera un segundo, ― dijo Rose, levantando las manos. ― Rebobina. ¿Qué demonios pasó en los tres días que estuve fuera?

Con algunas intervenciones de Emmett, le conté a Rose toda la saga Gaga. Ella escuchó con atención, soltando un ― ¡Sí, joder! ― cuando llegué a la parte sobre Athena y las barritas de pescado

― Por cierto, ese es un nombre genial para una banda, ― murmuró Emmett.

Rose le dio un empujón y luego se volvió a mí. ― Así que, ¿Edward dijo que lo sentía?

― Um... eso creo.

― ¿Quiere tomar _té_? ― Rose mostró su burla arrugando la nariz. Ella solo bebía café, agua y alcohol: la santa trinidad.

― Sí.

― Y él cree que Emmett es tu novio.

― Esos son los detalles grandes y pequeños. ― Solté una risita cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

― GRANDE, ― nos aseguró Emmett. ― Muy grande.

― Más te vale que lleves algo de alcohol que añadirle a ese té, porque si no, no sé como vas a sobrevivir a ello. ― Rose se sentó en el borde de mi mesa, cruzando las piernas y los brazos.

― Esto no es una buena idea, ― dijo. ― No me gusta.

― Todavía no ha dicho que sí, ― añadió Emmett.

― ¿Vais a relajaros vosotros dos? Tened algo de fe en mí. ― Levanté la voz. ― Solo es un té. Dios mío.

Emmett rodó los ojos y se inclinó contra mi mesa al lado de Rose, tomando la misma posición de los brazos cruzados. Me sentía como si me enfrentara a una pelotón de fusilamiento de dictadores altamente opuestos a las relaciones.

― Así que, ¿vas a hacerlo?

Las palabras salieron antes de que tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de pensar. ― Tal vez. Pero lo más probable es que sea un asco.

― Probablemente, ― dijo Emmett. Luego soltó un suspiro dramático. ― Pero nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes.

Rose asintió, afirmando las palabras de nuestro amigo, el sabio.

_Jaque mate._

- . - . - . - . -

Llevar noventa kilos de comida de gato por las calles de Nueva York mientras llevas tacones no es divertido. Incluso con la plataforma móvil que había tomado prestada de _La Vie_, la cosa era difícil de manejar y bloqueaba casi toda la acera, forzando al resto de peatones a caminar por la calzada por el riesgo de sufrir heridas graves.

Cuando llegué a mi edificio, me encontré con otro reto: no podía levantar la caja y tampoco podía subir la plataforma por las escaleras. En su lugar, tuve que hacer varios viajes con bolsas de la compra llenas de latas, ganándome algunas miradas interesantes de gente que pasaba por allí.

Y luego estaba la cuestión de dónde iba a guardarlas. Los armarios de mi pequeño apartamento ya estaban hasta arriba de ropa, zapatos, productos de limpieza y distintas provisiones de mi madre llena de culpa. Frustrada y exhausta, colapsé en el sofá mientras PV admiraba la cornucopia.

― Es tu favorita, ― le dije. ― Puedes entusiasmarte.

Olisqueó las latas y luego volvió su atención a la caja gigante. Con un grácil salto, preparó el terreno y aterrizó dentro. Se rascó ahí dentro, complacida como si le hubiera llevado a casa su propio centro de juegos para gatos. Si Edward hubiera sabido que le gustaría la caja mucho más que la comida, se podría haber ahorrado el gasto.

Unos minutos después, mi estómago gruñó. Necesitaba comer y cambiarme la ropa del trabajo, pero primero tenía que llamar a mi padre. Llevábamos un par de semanas sin hablar y, aunque le gustaba darme libertad, se preocupaba porque viviera sola en la "gran ciudad".

Respondió, como siempre, al tercer tono.

― Hola, papá, ― dije mientras me ponía de pie y me estiraba. Me crujió la espalda y me quité los zapatos con los pies, preguntándome porqué me los había dejado puestos tanto tiempo.

― Hola, niña, ― contestó. ― Estaba pensando en ti.

― Yo también, ― dije, caminando hasta el dormitorio para quitarme la falda.

― ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Cómo va el negocio?

― El negocio va genial, ― dije, poniéndome unos pantalones cómodos. ― Cubrimos una fiesta en la casa de Lady Gaga el pasado fin de semana.

― ¿Lady Quien? ― preguntó papá. Pude imaginarle rascándose la cabeza.

― Es una cantante. Una cantante famosa. Se puso un vestido de carne... da igual, ― dejé la frase, tomándome un momento para quitarme la camisa. Cundo volví a llevarme el teléfono al oído, mi padre se quejó malhumorado.

― No me gusta como suena el que estés sola en una fiesta salvaje.

― No estaba sola. Emmett estaba ahí. ― A pesar del conservadurismo de mi padre, en realidad se llevaba bastante bien con Emmett. Él había sido uno de los que propusieron abolir la política de no hacer preguntas mientras estaba en el ejercito... una opinión poco popular en ese momento.

― Eso está bien, ― dijo. ― ¿Tienes al menos el spray de pimienta que te di?

¿Uno? Ja. Tenía un cajón lleno de ellos. Cumpleaños, Navidad, Acción de Gracias, el Día de la Bandera; fuera cual fuera la ocasión, Charlie me armaba con otra lata de veneno en aerosol.

― Sí. De verdad, no te preocupes.

Hablamos un poco sobre lo normal: pesca, baseball, la potencial candidatura de Sarah Palin (un prospecto que yo temía pero que a mi padre le encantaba en secreto). Finalmente, dijo algo que no me esperaba.

― Deberías llamar a tu madre, ¿sabes? Se preocupa.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ― Por lo que yo sabía, mis padres llevaban años sin hablar. ― ¿Cuándo has hablado con Renee?

― Oh... uh... ― no dijo más, habiendo sido pillado con la guardia baja por mi rápido cuestionario.

― Papá, ¿has hablado con mamá?

― Hemos... hablado. Un poco.

― ¿Qué significa eso? ― pregunté, al tanto de que mi voz se había puesto chillona sin permiso.

― Significa... no lo sé. Significa que hablamos.

― ¿Significa que habláis de mí? ¿De vosotros?

― De muchas cosas. De nosotros. En realidad, ella está pensando en venir de visita.

― ¿Venir de visita? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis haciendo esto?

El volumen de mi voz subió. De repente, me sentí como una adolescente enfadada de nuevo, fuera de control y emocional.

― Bella, cálmate, ― dijo Charlie, recuperando su autoridad. ― Soy tu padre y ella es tu madre. No tenemos que responder ante ti. Solo estamos hablando. Llevo mucho tiempo sin ver a Renee y... la gente cambia... la gente...

― ¡La gente no cambia! Papá, ella nos dejó. Te dejó. No puedo creer que realmente estés considerando esto.

Caminé de un lado a otro en mi habitación, tirando del borde de mi camisa nerviosa. Odiaba lo vulnerable que esto me hacía sentir, por mí, por mi padre. Incluso aunque él tenía un exterior duro, mi padre tenía un corazón tierno. Él había estado enamorado de ella todos esos años, y no había forma de que ella lo mereciera.

― Bella, ― dijo de nuevo. ― No soy tan estúpido como para creer que va a pasar algo, ¿vale? Pero si ella quiere venir, la veré. Tuvimos una vida juntos, ¿sabes?

Respiré profundamente, dejando que las palabras de mi padre calaran en mí. Él tenía razón, después de todo. Era un adulto. Y en realidad podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Hablamos unos minutos más, pero la incomodidad se mantuvo cuando colgamos. PV todavía se lo estaba pasando de miedo en su nuevo palacio y no parecía estar interesada en la cena. Yo tampoco lo estaba.

Me senté en el sofá, pasando de un canal a otro y evitando el Canal Cocina como la plaga. El programa de Edward tenía un anuncio cada segundo, y realmente no quería ver su malditamente atractiva... molesta cara mientras yo luchaba con esta decisión.

Esa cosa con mis padres me había dejado pensando. Claro, les había dicho a Rose y Emmett que encontrarme con Edward no era para tanto, pero...

De repente, me sentí al borde de una epifanía. Realmente nunca había perdonado a mi madre por abandonarnos a mí y a mi padre. ¿Había permitido de alguna manera que mi enfado con ella, mi indisposición a perdonar, manejara toda mi vida? ¿Es que no quería que Edward se disculpara? ¿Había algo en demonizarle que disfrutaba, de lo que dependía incluso?

_Mierda. ¿Tan jodida estaba?_

Sintiéndome algo alarmada y ligeramente impresionada por mi auto-reflejo, fui hasta mi ordenador y lo encendí, abriendo mi cuenta de Gmail para revisar mi correo personal. Facturas, cupones descuento, un correo de Emmett que contenía la foto de un tipo con una polla gigante.

Que bien. Guardaría esa en la carpeta llamada "Impuestos".

Fue entonces cuando noté el punto verde al lado del nombre de Edward, indicando que estaba "disponible".

Resoplé por el doble sentido. Pero luego mi corazón empezó latir con fuerza en mi pecho. Si quisiera, podría darle las gracias por la comida de gato. Podría aceptar su invitación para tomar el "té". Podría...

De repente sentí nauseas. Mi estruendoso pulso se hizo más alto, llenando mis oídos. No podía entender mi nerviosa reacción, incluso mientras intentaba y fallaba al controlarlo. ¡Solo era un chat de Gmail, por el amor de Dios! Si podía hacer el catering para una fiesta de Lady Gaga, podía decirle ― hola, gracias por la comida de gato ― a Edward Cullen.

Pero entonces el punto verde desapareció, dejándome extrañamente decepcionada, a pesar de la evaporación de mi miedo.

Cada noche de esa semana, encendí mi ordenador esperando ver la luz verde de Edward otra vez, pero no lo hice. Por alguna razón, no era capaz de enviarle un email. Lo intenté. Escribí mensajes, los borré y lo intenté de nuevo. Nada de lo que decía parecía correcto. No era capaz de hacer que mi necesidad de auto-protegerme y mi deseo de... verle, convivieran.

Finalmente, el viernes por la tarde, llegó una nota.

_Querida Bella,_

_no puedo decir que esté decepcionado por no saber nada de ti. Es probable que haya muchas razones para tu continuado silencio, y estoy seguro que una de las principales es tu inquietud en cuanto a mis intenciones._

_Vas a encontrar también algo que tal vez recuerdes. Si es así, espero, una última vez, que consideres escucharme._

_-Edward Cullen_

Miré dentro del sobre y me quedé sin aliento cuando vi una pequeña y perfecta concha negra.

El diminuto objeto funcionó como una llave, abriendo un recuerdo distante. Nosotros dos buscando conchas en la playa, algunas gaviotas solitarias buscaban entre los residuos que había dejado una ola.

Quería haber traído un bote lleno de conchas a Nueva York, pero no habíamos tenido mucha suerte en encontrar especímenes intactos. Fuera en Outer Banks, las olas eran demasiado fuertes. Las conchas se rompían en la playa, destrozadas por las olas. Esa no era una zona marítima tranquila.

― Están todas rotas, ― me quejé, pasando las manos por la arena inútilmente.

― Hey, mira, ― dijo Edward, a unos centímetros de distancia. Tenía en su mano una pequeña concha negra, perfectamente redonda y suave. Se sentó a mi lado y me cogió la mano, dejando la concha en mi palma. ― Es bonita. ¿La quieres?

Supe, por la forma en que sonreía, que, aunque no fuera a admitirlo, quería quedársela.

― No, ― dije, devolviéndosela. ― Esta es tuya. Para que me recuerdes.

- . - . - . - . -

Esa noche, tras una agotadora boda en Long Island, finalmente llegué a casa después de media noche. Antes de irme a la cama, revisé mi correo electrónico, esperando que tal vez...

Su luz verde estaba encendida. ¿Edward en casa un viernes por la noche? Rodé los ojos, preguntándome si Athena estaba ahí con él. ¿Realmente creía que no se acostaban?

Parte de mí lo hacía, pero yo no confiaba en Edward; ni siquiera después de lo de la concha. Demonios, podría haber cogido una en cualquier playa y fingir que la había guardado todos esos años. No significaba nada.

Aún así, me encontré a mí misma conteniendo el aliento mientras hacía click en su nombre.

Bella S: _Hola._

Pasó un minuto. Nada.

E. Cullen: _Hola._

Bella S: _¿Qué haces?_

Casi me di un golpe en la frente después de presionar intro. ¿Qué tenía, quince años? Me sentí como una idiota mientras esperaba a que respondiera.

E. Cullen: _Oh, ya sabes, acabo de volver de arrasar pueblos y secuestrar niños. Todo en un solo día. ¿Tú?_

Bella S: _Lo mismo._

E. Cullen: _LOL_

Bella S: _¿LOL?_

E. Cullen: _¿Qué, no puedo usar lenguaje de internet?_

Bella S: _Simplemente es divertido. Suenas tan formal en las notas que me envías._

E. Cullen: _Oh, ¿así que las has recibido?_

Dejé salir un "oof" cuando PV saltó a mi regazo. La acaricié detrás de las orejas, intentando descifrar el tono de Edward.

Bella S: _¿Se supone que eso debe ser sarcástico?_

E. Cullen: _¿Tú qué crees?_

Bella S: _Sí._

E. Cullen: _Asumes correctamente._

Bella S: _Gracias por toda la comida de gato. Siento no haber respondido antes._

E. Cullen: _¿Has recibido la concha?_

Bella S: _Sí. Dime la verdad. ¿Es real?_

E. Cullen: _¿Una concha real?_

Bella S: _Ja ja._

E. Cullen: _Sí, es real._

Bella S: _No tengo ni idea de como se supone que debo interpretar eso._

E. Cullen: _Pareces bastante buena en interpretar._

Bella S: _No en lo que a ti se refiere._

Pasó un momento sin que respondiera y yo miré fijamente la luz verde, preguntándome si desaparecería frente a mis ojos, igual que él había desaparecido de mi vida años antes. PV masajeó mis piernas y sus afiladas pezuñas se clavaron a través de la tela de algodón de mis pantalones.

― Ow, ― dije, apartándole dulcemente las patas. ― Alguien necesita que le corten las uñas.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y volvió a masajear.

E. Cullen: _No te das el suficiente crédito. No soy tan complicado como parezco._

Bella S: _Tú te das a ti mismo demasiado crédito. Quieres parecer más complicado de lo que eres._

E. Cullen: _?_

Bella S: _::encogimiento de hombros::_

E. Cullen: _Veo que tú también conoces el lenguaje de internet._

Bella S: _Me manejo._

E. Cullen: _¿De qué hablábamos? Oh sí, la concha. Sí, es la de la playa._

Bella S: _¿La guardaste?_

E. Cullen: _¿Es tan difícil de creer?_

Bella S: _Un poco._

E. Cullen: _Realmente no te crees una palabra que sale de mi boca, ¿verdad?_

Bella S: _Creo que ahora estás tecleando, ¿no?_

E. Cullen: _touché._

E. Cullen: _No digo que tenga una buena explicación. Simplemente es una explicación._

Bella S: _Vale, bien. Reunámonos. ¿Cómo es tu horario?_

E. Cullen: _Una locura. ¿El tuyo?_

Bella S: _Lo mismo, pero probablemente más flexible._

E. Cullen: _¿El domingo tal vez?_

Mis nervios adormecidos se despertaron de nuevo. Eso era en solo dos días.

Bella S: _Me va bien._

E. Cullen: _¿Estás segura de que a tu novio no le importará?_

Mierda, casi me había olvidado de la cosa de Emmett. Bueno, no, eso era bueno. Emmett era mi amortiguador. Aún así, su insinuación de que mi falso novio gay dictaba a quién veía y a quién no me molestó.

Bella S: _No. Esto no es una cita. Y, de verdad, intento no dejar que los hombres de mi vida dicten qué hago. ¡Puedo salir de casa sola y todo!_

E. Cullen: _Pero solo las noches de luna llena, ¿verdad?_

Bella S: _Hey, Edward. ¿Quieres que te devuelva la concha?_

E. Cullen: _Eso estaría bien. Extraño mi concha._

Bella S: _Que pena. Voy a quedármela._

* * *

Hola!

Aquí vuelven los cocineros! Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, parece que al final Bella sí quedará con Edward para tomar el té.

Muchisimas gracias por vuestra paciencia y también por leer, comentar y seguir esta historia.

En mi perfil tenéis la fecha de la próxima actualización. Vereis que pone que la fecha es aproximada. A partir de ahora va a ser así, voy a intentar actualizar cada dos semanas como hacía antes pero no puedo garantizar que los capitulos vayan a estar listos para la fecha exacta y puede que me retrase una semana; la razón es que el lunes empiezo mis prácticas de la carrera y voy a estar por la mañana en el despacho, por la tarde en clase y por las noches y los fines de semana tendré que hacer los trabajos que me envien, así que no voy a tener mucho tiempo para traducir. Espero que podáis comprenderlo y, si no... bueno, esto es un hobbie para mí, así que solo voy a pedir respeto y que nadie me envie mensajes maleducados.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!

-Bells, :)


	10. Hora del té

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Magnolia822, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**AN ACQUIRED TASTE**

Capitulo diez – Hora del té

La noche anterior a mi... reunión para el té con Edward, me senté en mi sofá con una humeante bolsa de palomitas y una cerveza fría, preguntándome si poner el sexto episodio de _El Chef más Caliente de América._

Por un lado, probablemente me pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Temía el prospecto de una noche de insomnio por delante y, ciertamente, ver a Edward actuar como un gilipollas en la televisión no haría mucho por aliviar mis dudas residuales. Todavía quedaba por ver cuanto de ese personaje había en su vida real, y me molestaba haber empezado a considerar la posibilidad de que tal vez... solo tal vez... él no era el cabronazo que parecía ser.

_¡Por supuesto que vamos a verlo!_ Gritó la voz de mamá.

_Sí, probablemente esté bien verlo. Conoce siempre a tu enemigo,_ acordó la voz de papá.

Genial, mis padres empezaban a llevarse bien incluso en mi cabeza. Consideré no ver el programa de Edward solo para molestarles, especialmente mientras recordaba mi conversación más reciente con mi padre y, junto a ella, la irritación que sentía por mi madre. Si ella planeaba romperle el corazón de nuevo... No confiaba en ella. Para nada.

Al final, aparté esos problemáticos pensamientos mientras mi curiosidad me superaba. Cambié al Canal Cocina; el programa ya había empezado.

Edward caminaba de un lado a otro de la cocina, pareciéndose un poco a un tigre con su salvaje pelo cobrizo e igual de salvaje. Los concursantes parecían nerviosos mientras trabajaban para superar la prueba. Esa semana tenían que preparar y servir una cena de cuatro platos para una fiesta de siete cocineros famosos, incluyendo Bobby Flay y Cat Cora, así que había bastante presión. Las votaciones empezarían en solo un par de episodios, el anunciante se lo recordó a la audiencia con un tono de presagio. Rápidos cambios de ángulo de cámara reafirmaban la frenética energía de la habitación y, no por primera vez, me alegraba de estar cómoda en casa y no dejándome a mí misma en ridículo en la televisión nacional.

PV maulló y saltó al sofá a mi lado, olisqueando mi bol. Le ofrecí un pequeño trozo de palomita y ella lo lamió. La mirada de desdén que me lanzó me dejó saber que no tenía interés alguno en tal burdo alimento.

― No es Savory Salmon, ― dije, tirando el trozo. ― Pero hey, estamos cubiertas en ese aspecto. ― Durante un año. Tal vez dos.

Cuando Edward apareció, mi atención fue de vuelta al programa. Tenía una innegable presencia irresistible. Tenía sentido que le hubieran dado su propio programa; cuando él estaba en pantalla, todo lo demás era ruido de fondo. Excepto por Zafrina; sus payasadas la mantenían como centro de atención.

― ¡Oh _bleep_! ― Los censores editaron el taco de Siobhan. Al ser normalmente tímida y callada, el estallido parecía un poco fuera de carácter para ella hasta que me di cuenta de que se había quemado la mano con una sartén de hierro fundido caliente; la quemadura parecía ser bastante mala. Mientras que los otros cocineros se movían de un lado a otro, intentando decidir quién se haría cargo de su puesto, Edward acompañó en silencio a Siobhan hasta el fregadero y sostuvo su mano bajo el agua fría. El gesto me sorprendió y ella se veía igual de impresionada, sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos detrás de las gafas de pasta dura cuando Edward la soltó.

Igual de rápido, su actitud cambió de nuevo.

― Esto no es Madagascar, ― dijo con un pequeño gruñido, apartándose de ella. ― Ya no estás tratando con monos.

― Lemures de cola anillada, ― susurró ella. ― Son primates, pero no son monos.

― Oh, por el amor de... ― Lanzó las manos al aire y suspiró audiblemente antes de volver a la acción. Intenté no reír pero me encontré a mí misma teniendo la misma reacción. ¿Cómo demonios había acabado esa mujer en una cocina?

Esa noche apagué la televisión sin sentirme más cerca de desentrañar el misterio de Edward Cullen. Tal vez, lo que fuera que sucediera al día siguiente ayudaría a darle algo de luz, pero no contaba con ello.

- . - . - . - . -

Edward me dio su dirección durante nuestra conversación en el chat el viernes. Sucedía que, mientras que normalmente podía salir en público sin ser acosado por la prensa y los paparazzi, a los fans les costaba más mantener la distancia. Para asegurar nuestra privacidad, sugirió que fuera a su casa a tomar el té, asegurándome que lo que tenía que decir sería expresado mejor sin audiencia.

Aunque definitivamente no teníamos una cita, elegí mi ropa, una falda blanca de algodón y sandalias de cuña, con cuidado, intentando no pensar demasiado en mi motivación para hacerlo. Podría haber caminado hasta Tribeca, pero la húmeda tarde de junio me habría convertido sin duda en un desastre sudoroso. Así que cogí un taxi con una sensación combinada de entusiasmo e inquietud.

Situado en uno de los vecindarios más modernos de Nueva York, el complejo de apartamentos del cambio de siglo era impresionante sin ser excesivamente ostentoso. El anciano portero me sonrió de forma cortés y, cuando le dije mi nombre, me acompañó inmediatamente por el vestíbulo inesperadamente retro hasta el ascensor.

Una vez que estuve a la puerta de su apartamento del tercer piso, llamé una vez al timbre y esperé. Nada. Llamé de nuevo. Una sensación incómoda empezó a llenarme cuando pasó otro minuto. ¿Y si era otra broma de su parte? ¿Otro truco para devolvérmela?

Unos segundos más pasaron y estaba a punto de darme la vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió.

Edward apareció en vaqueros y una camiseta azul, viéndose más casual que nunca desde que le había visto en la playa. Sonrió y se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta.

― ¿Bella? ― preguntó, aunque estaba justo frente a él.

― Hola, ― dije, incapaz de mantener la irritación fuera de mi voz. ― He creído que no estabas en casa. He llamado unas cuantas veces.

― No lo he oído. ― Frunció el ceño y se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de inclinarse para inspeccionar el timbre. Lo presionó una vez y no sucedió nada. ― El maldito timbre está roto. Lo siento. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?

― Solo un minuto, ― dije, aunque habían sido casi cinco. Había estado tan preocupada con mis propios pensamientos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de si el timbre había sonado o no.

Presionó el timbre de nuevo y suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. ― Supongo que no tengo muchas visitas. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, ― dijo con pesar.

― Está bien, ― contesté, de repente llena de la necesidad de calmarle. ― Debería haber llamado a la puerta.

La sonrisa de Edward volvió, pero parecía más cautelosa. ― Me temo que hemos empezado con mal pie... de nuevo. ¿Vas a entrar? ― Abrió más la puerta.

Sin otra palabra, entré en su apartamento, encontrándome a mí misma en una espaciosa sala apenas amueblada, compuesta por una sala de estar y un comedor unidos. Una estantería que iba del techo al suelo estaba contra la pared del fondo, llena hasta los topes de varios volúmenes de cuero y de gran tamaño. Más allá, grandes ventanas dejaban que la luz del sol de la tarde entrara en el apartamento, iluminando considerablemente la oscura madera de la sala. Edward me acompañó al interior y cogió mi bolso de mi hombro, dejándolo en la silla que había al lado de la puerta.

El aire estaba cargado con el olor de seductoras especias e inhalé, intentando determinar qué estaba cocinando. ¿Azafrán? Parecía familiar, pero no podía nombrarlo exactamente.

Edward me llevó al mullido sofá de cuero. Los asientos estaban colocados alrededor de una gran chimenea de leña.

No pude ver una televisión en la sala.

― Este sitio está muy bien, ― dije, tomando asiento. Bien era quedarse corto. No había visto todo el lugar, pero todos los años que llevaba viviendo en Nueva York me habían enseñado una cosa o dos sobre el mercado inmobiliario. Este apartamento, aunque era más modesto de lo que había esperado, valía fácilmente cinco millones.

― Gracias. ― Edward se deslizó en el asiento a mi lado y estiró las piernas frente a él. Maldición, el hombre tenía piernas largas. Intenté no mirar embobada.

Quería preguntarle por el embriagante olor, pero él me ganó.

― Estoy haciendo paella.

― Creí que íbamos a tomar el té, ― contesté, sintiéndome tímida de repente.

― Sí, ― dijo. ― Pero raramente estoy en casa y pensé en tomarme algo de tiempo para experimentar un poco mientras tenía tiempo.

― Huele bastante bien, ― admití. Mi declaración pareció recordarle que tenía que atenderlo. Se puso de pie y mis ojos le siguieron mientras caminaba descalzo hacia una gran cocina que estaba separada de la sala de estar por una barra con encimera de mármol. Cuando no le seguí, se detuvo y me hizo un gesto para que fuera.

― Déjame mostrarte algo. Te gustará esto.

― Vale...

Le seguí con duda y el delicioso aroma se hizo más fuerte. Edward miraba sobre los fogones a una gran paellera de cobre. Removió un poco el contenido, luego se llevó la cuchara de madera a los labios, probando. Insatisfecho, sacó del armario que tenía encima un bote sin etiqueta de una especia, echando un poco.

― Esta receta era de mi abuela, ― dijo. ― Es la primera vez que la hago.

― ¿Era española? ― Me sorprendió. Con la piel clara y el pelo castaño claro de Edward, siempre había creído que era puramente inglés.

― Francesa, en realidad. Pero vivió durante años en España.

― Oh. ― Me pregunté si todavía estaba viva, si ella era la razón por la que había ido a la escuela de cocina en París, pero me guardé mis pensamientos. De alguna manera, esas preguntas parecían demasiado personales.

Edward volvió a remover y probó de nuevo. Asintió y murmuró algo, añadiendo un pellizco de sal y más de la especia.

Me encontré a mí misma maravillada por sus movimientos, y él pareció igualmente inconsciente de mi presencia durante un minuto.

― Pimentón ahumado, ― dijo, mirando todavía la cazuela.

― ¿Perdona?

Me sonrió ampliamente. ― Ese era su secreto.

― Esa es una gran idea, en realidad, ― dije, moviéndome hacia los fogones. ― Pero, ¿no es un poco demasiado con el azafrán?

Edward asintió y removió. ― He echado menos azafrán.

Desde mi punto aventajado, podía ver el arroz y la carne cocer y, a pesar del hecho de que ya había comido, se me hizo la boca agua.

― ¿Eso es pollo?

― Conejo.

― Mmmm.

― ¿No te da asco? ― preguntó, levantando una ceja.

― Soy chef, Edward. El conejo es una de mis carnes favoritas cuando está bien cocinada.

― Bien, ― dijo suavemente. ― Porque está hecha y necesito una segunda opinión.

Cogió un tenedor y, por un segundo, creí que iba a intentar darme de comer. Mi corazón latió fuertemente por el pánico. Pero luego cogió un pequeño bol y, tras remover el guiso una última vez, echó un poco de paella en él. Me miró mientras separaba con cuidado un trozo de carne del hueso y lo mezclaba con un poco de arroz.

Soplé primero y luego probé. Santa mierda, estaba muy bueno. Perfectamente sazonado con la cantidad correcta de azafrán; el toque ahumado del pimentón complementaba el sabor terroso pero delicado de la carne de conejo. Es posible que gimiera un poco antes de recordar con quién estaba.

La pequeña sonrisa de Edward creció hasta convertirse en una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción; estaba claramente complacido consigo mismo. _Creído._

― ¿Un éxito? ― bromeó. Mi cara se calentó bajo su mirada y asentí, devolviéndole el bol con el resto de su contenido sin comer.

― Estaba bien, ― mentí, no queriendo subirle su ya inflado ego.

Él solo sonrió ampliamente y tomó un bocado del mismo bol.

― Esto está fantástico, ― dijo.

― Sí, obviamente tu _abuela_ era una gran cocinera.

Mi pulla no pareció afectarle. Él solo siguió comiendo.

― Tal vez haya sacado mi talento de ahí.

― Hmm... ― Le vi meterse otra pinchada en la boca. Sonrió, se dio la vuelta y escribió algo en un trozo de papel que tenía al lado de los fogones. Creí oírle susurrar algo como "más pimiento rojo".

Luego se volvió a mí, levantando las cejas. Eran bonitas... estaban bien depiladas. No muy espesas pero igualmente masculinas. Maldición, nunca antes me habían parecido las cejas atractivas.

― ¿Estás segura de que no quieres más?

― Ya he comido, ― contesté rápidamente, un poco alarmada por mi recién encontrada y perversa atracción por el pelo facial. Edward se tomó mi rápida respuesta como un rechazo y sus rasgos se llenaron de decepción. Soltó el bol y apagó el fuego.

― Bien. ¿Té, entonces?

― Vale. Pero no hace falta que te molestes... yo solo...

― Espero que te guste el Earl Grey, ― dijo, desechando mi protesta. ― Me temo que es todo lo que tengo.

― Earl Grey está bien. Gracias. ― Mientras él hacía el té, esperé incómoda en la cocina, preguntándome porqué él parecía sacar mi lado antipático, incluso sin quererlo. Él no había sido más que amable desde que había llegado y yo contestaba sus buenas intenciones con sarcasmo e indiferencia. Juré tener la mente un poco más abierta, dejarle decir lo suyo, y luego marcharme. Obviamente, había algo en Edward Cullen que me ponía a la defensiva pero, aunque odiaba admitirlo, también me hacía sentir... otras cosas. Cosas que no estaba lista para sentir.

― ¿Cuánto llevas viviendo aquí? ― pregunté y mi torpe intento de entablar conversación se me hizo doloroso al oído.

Aparte de una pila de facturas en la barra y la comida en los fogones, todo el lugar parecía vacío, como si nadie viviera en él. Debía de haber estado increíblemente ocupado con el programa y el restaurante. Me di cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba o cuánto faltaba para estar completo.

Edward cerró un armario con el pie.

― Unos tres meses, ― dijo. ― Pero, como puedes ver, no he tenido mucho tiempo para decorar.

― Oh, creí que simplemente tenías gustos sencillos.

― Los tengo. Pero no tan sencillos.

Mientras hablábamos, Edward desenvolvió las bolsas de té. Vi con reservada fascinación cómo aclaraba dos tazas con agua hirviendo, calentándolas antes de poner las bolsitas dentro. Luego echó más agua y puso las tazas a un lado para hacer la infusión. Unos mechones de pelo le cayeron sobre la frente y, por un segundo, pareció mucho más joven.

― Debes de estar ocupado.

― Ni te lo imaginas, ― murmuró. ― Grabamos los lunes y martes, y el resto del tiempo estoy en el restaurante.

― ¿Dónde está? ― De repente tenía un montón de preguntas, pero todavía me sentía insegura sobre mi visita. Él ni siquiera había sacado la razón principal para invitarme.

― En Queens.

― ¿Qué? ― Estaba sorprendida. La mayoría de los chefs famosos tenían sus establecimientos en Brooklyn y Manhattan; de esa forma, se garantizaban tener la mejor clientela.

― En Astoria. Es un lugar hermoso.

― ¿Qué tipo de comida?

― Cocina británica moderna... algo como un gastropub, pero más elegante.

― ¿Más gastro y menos pub? ― ofrecí.

Edward sonrió ampliamente. ― Algo así. Sí.

― Y, de todas formas, ¿cómo es ser famoso y todo?

― Es... interesante.

― ¿Interesante?

Quitó las bolsitas de té del agua y las tiró. ― ¿Leche o limón? ― preguntó. No estaba segura de si estaba evitando mi pregunta.

― No, sólo está bien.

Él asintió, girándose hacia mí con las tazas en las manos. ― Sentémonos.

En lugar de volver a la zona más íntima del sofá, Edward se sentó en un taburete en la barra, y yo tomé asiento a su lado. Me pasó una taza y bajé la mirada al té perfectamente hecho, preguntándome dónde iría en ese momento la conversación.

― Bella, ― dijo. ― Probablemente te estés preguntando porqué te he pedido que vengas aquí.

― Asumo que no era por la paella.

― No, ― dijo, apartando la taza de él. Se giró para estar frente a mí, moviéndose en la silla y uniendo las manos. ― Quería hablar contigo. He... pensado en lo que dijiste en la oficina de Jane y en tu email. ― Parecía nervioso, la fachada de relajación que había llevado desde que yo había llegado desapareció. ― Santo cielo, esto no se me da bien, ― murmuró.

― ¿Qué intentas decir? ― pregunté.

Cuando me miró a los ojos de nuevo, vi en ellos vergüenza.

― Te hice sentir como una mierda, ― dijo, pronunciando la palabra con su acento británico. Si no hubiéramos estado en esa situación, habría sido encantador. ― Nunca pretendí hacer eso.

― ¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido. ― Intenté mantener el tono normal, no hostil. Sus palabras no cuadraban con sus acciones... al menos, no con sus acciones pasadas.

― Bella, cuando te conocí, ― empezó Edward, apoyando el brazo contra la barra, ― pensé que eras preciosa. ― Levantó la mirada y luego la bajó a la taza de té que yo tenía en la mano. ― Tú también parecías interesada en mí. Cuando te dije que me marchaba en una semana, lo aceptaste.

― Cierto. Pero eso...

Edward puso una mano en mi brazo. El toque duró solo un segundo, pero me confundió. Ni siquiera podía recordar lo que estaba a punto de decir. Odiaba la forma en que podía desarmarme tan fácilmente.

― No intento excusarme. Solo escúchame.

― Vale.

― Nunca esperé que me importaras. Y cuando sucedió... no encajaba en mi plan.

― ¿Tu plan? ― Casi resoplé pero me controlé. Mi mente todavía vibraba por sus palabras... _¿importarle?_

― Sí. Esto..., ― movió el brazo abarcando el espacio. ― Esto era mi plan. Bueno, no quería ser famoso exactamente. Sin embargo, quería éxito. Nada podía ponerse por medio. Tenía que probar...

Incluso mientras intentaba ser específico, encontré sus palabras frustrantes. Incluso obtusas. ¿Probar qué y a quién?

― ¿Lo que intentas decir es que... yo era un obstáculo para tu éxito? ― La incredulidad de mi voz sonó por toda la habitación.

Edward suspiró. ― Cuando lo dices así suena...

― ¿Ridículo?

Se estremeció ligeramente y volvió a mirar su taza. Yo hice lo mismo. De repente, era la cosa más fascinante del mundo. Tomé un sorbo e intenté pensar qué decir después.

― Pero, no entiendo, ― dije, viendo el vapor subir. ― No es como si yo estuviera planeando una boda, por el amor de Dios. Acabábamos de conocernos. Me gustabas... mucho, pero no podía reclamarte como mío. ¿Y cuando simplemente te fuiste sin decir adiós... desconectando tu teléfono? Quiero decir, Jesús, ¿qué se suponía que debía pensar? Pareció que me odiabas.

Sus ojos volvieron de golpe a los míos.

― No. Eso no puede estar más lejos de la verdad. Tenía miedo de mí mismo, Bella.

― Cuando te fuiste ese día, tenía toda intención de volver el siguiente como habíamos planeado. Pero cuando llegué a casa... no podía imaginar decir adiós. Me encontré a mí mismo pensando en un futuro contigo, un futuro que nunca habría funcionado por la distancia. Pero sabía que si te veía de nuevo querría intentarlo. Los dos nos habríamos sentido miserables al final.

Mientras hablaba, su pierna saltaba casi imperceptiblemente. Luché por entender lo que estaba diciendo.

― Y entonces simplemente te fuiste.

― Era más sencillo.

― Para _ti_, ― dije. ― Déjame entender esto. Te marchaste sin decir adiós porque sentías algo por mí y temías lo que eso significaba para ti 'éxito', como tú lo llamas. ― Dibujé comillas en el aire para dar énfasis y Edwad asintió; su expresión decayó.

― Bueno, esa es una de las cosas más egoístas que jamás he oído.

― Lo sé. Fui un estúpido. Lo siento.

― ¿Qué creías que iba a hacer, encerrarte en el sótano o algo? Jesús, Edward.

No podía soportar más estar en la habitación con un hombre que sin ningún cuidado había ignorado no solo mis sentimientos, sino también los suyos propios. Era casi mejor cuando creía que yo no había significado nada para él. ¿Qué tipo de persona le hace algo así a alguien que le importa? Y ahora solo se estaba disculpando porque yo le había dado importancia. Justo como había temido, probablemente él creía que había pasado los últimos seis años pensando en él y ahora se sentía culpable. Todas las emociones me abrumaban. Tenía que salir de ahí. Me puse de pie.

― No te vayas, ― dijo, levantándose cuando notó mi movimiento. Su boca se abrió ligeramente, como si no supiera qué decir... como si realmente no quisiera que me marchara. ― Por favor.

― ¿Por qué? ― pregunté. ― No sé qué más quieres de mí. Lo siento, pero no necesito tu disculpa o tu lástima. Sé que debe parecer que no he dejado de pensar en ti o algo todos estos años, pero no podría estar más lejos de la verdad. Estoy viendo a alguien. Alguien especial, ― dije, dándole gracias a Dios porque pudiera usar la carta de Emmett de nuevo para preservar al menos algo de dignidad.

― Bella, yo...

― No tienes que disculparte solo porque creas que me has causado una herida irreparable. No es como si yo...

Edward me agarró el brazo cuando me giré para marcharme, tirando dulcemente de mí hacia él. Extrañamente, se lo permití. Pero no fui capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

― Estás equivocada. No me siento así de ninguna manera. Siempre me he arrepentido de esa decisión, Bell. Pero nunca creí que te vería de nuevo; que tú querrías verme. Ciertamente no esperaba...

Resoplé, pero mi disgusto iba dirigido hacia mí misma mientras pensaba en el numerito de PV. Si no hubiera hecho eso, me habría evitado esa humillación. ― No esperabas una hija-gata, lo entiendo. Eso fue un poco demasiado. Vale, muy demasiado. No debería haberlo hecho.

Edward me sorprendió soltando una risita. ― En realidad, cuando dejé de estar enfadado, creí que era bastante divertido. ― Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras él seguía. ― Me encantaría saber cómo se te ocurrió algo así.

Le miré, notando como las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaban por la diversión.

― Créeme, no quieres saberlo.

― Tal vez en otro momento entonces. Me gustaría ver alguna vez a nuestra hija, ― bromeó dulcemente.

― Así que recuerdas regalarme a PV. ― Cuando dije su nombre, me hice una nota mental para no decirle nunca a Edward el origen del nombre... en un principio, él no supo que la había llamado así por él y ahora... ahora sería demasiado humillante. Probaría todo lo que había intentado negar.

― Por supuesto. ― Se rascó un lado de la cara e intenté no recordar cómo sus dedos me habían tocado una vez de forma tan íntima. Pero era difícil olvidar con él tan cerca.

― Te dije que no tenía una buena excusa, pero lo siento. Y no te tengo lástima, si eso es lo que crees. Yo estoy... tú estás...

― ¿Enfadado? ― pregunté, haciendo eco de sus palabras anteriores.

― Un poco, ― dijo con una sonrisa. ― Pero de una buena manera. No, lo que iba a decir es que... estás más diferente de lo que recuerdo.

― No soy tan ingenua.

― No me refería a eso. Demonios... no sé a qué me refería. ― Por la forma en que un lado de su boca se levantó, tenía la sensación de que tal vez preferiría no saberlo. ¿O tal vez sí? Luego dijo algo que me sorprendió. ― Eres real.

Los dos miramos como él extendía su mano. La respiración se me quedó atascada en la garganta mientras la dejaba a mitad de camino, casi acariciando mi pelo antes de caer a su costado en un puño.

― Por supuesto que soy real, ― murmuré.

― A veces creía que te había imaginado.

Reí sin alegría. ― No lo hiciste.

― Las cosas no parecen muy reales últimamente. ― En los últimos minutos, su fachada de creído se había desvanecido completamente. Así que, ¿era _este_ el Edward real u otra representación. Parecía ser absolutamente sincero. Pero, aun así, ¿qué significaba eso?

― Edward, ― dije, ― no estoy segura de lo que quieres de mí. Pero no puedo ser tu unión con la realidad. Esta es tu vida... la vida que tú has creado. Si no te gusta, solo tú puedes cambiarla.

― Lo sé. ― Se metió las manos en los bolsillos. ― No espero que cambies mi vida. Pero me vendría bien una amiga.

― ¿Una amiga?

― Sí, ― dijo, con tono serio. Intenté ignorar la proximidad de su cuerpo al mío, pero fue imposible. Di un paso atrás para recuperar algo de mi espacio personal. Peligroso. Edward Cullen todavía era un peligro para mí. ― Me gustaría ser... normal de nuevo. Ya no conozco a nadie de mi antigua vida. Excepto mis padres, y ellos...

Dejó la frase y sus ojos adquirieron una mirada distante. Cuando volvió a mirarme, su expresión era triste. ― La gente con la que me relaciono... Nunca sé qué quieren. Mi dinero, mi fama, mi polla.

Santa mierda, ¿acababa de decir _polla_? Acababa de decir polla.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo soy diferente? ― Ciertamente no quería su dinero o fama. Pero la última opción... ¡NO! _NO, Bella._

― Lo eres.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

― Estoy seguro. Si quisieras alguna de esas cosas, no habrías...

― ¿Hecho todo en mi poder para alienarte?

― Sí. Nadie me ha hablado de forma tan franca en... bueno, en años. Es refrescante.

― Así que lo que realmente quieres es alguien que te hable como una basura. Tal vez podrías contratar a uno de esos espantosos conferenciantes que van a los reformatorios y asustan a los chicos.

Edward rió.

― Sé que soy un bastardo, pero no quiero serlo. No tengo que serlo... contigo. Porque si lo soy, me lo dirás.

― No soy Henry Higgins, Edward. No puedo decirte cómo no ser un gilipollas. Yo misma soy una gilipollas la mitad del tiempo.

La sonrisita que apareció en su cara me dijo que no estaba en total desacuerdo conmigo. ― Y yo no soy Eliza Doolittle.

― No, no lo eres, ― admití, apartando la mirada de sus muy verdes ojos. ¿Cómo demonios habíamos empezado a hablar de _My Fair Lady_?

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento; yo intentaba procesar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos quince minutos. ¿Edward quería que fuera su amiga?

― No sé tú, ― dije suavemente, ― pero yo no sé cuándo estás siendo sincero o no. Un momento estás en una entrevista, diciendo cosas como que nunca te ha importado nadie, y al siguiente, eres todo... ― dejé la frase, no queriendo ir más lejos. Cierto, él había mostrado que era capaz de ser agradable, incluso dulce; pero aún así todavía no confiaba en él.

Edward suspiró dramáticamente. ― Has visto esa entrevista, ¿huh?

― Sí.

― Lo siento. Mierda, yo...

― Yo también. Para ser honesta, esa fue una de las razones por las que hice... lo que hice.

Su mirada se volvió cauta. ― Debes saber que todo eso eran gilipolleces.

― ¿Todo? El presentador tenía fotos para probarlo. Y yo misma he visto unas cuantas.

Edward me miró con timidez. ― Sí, bueno... ha habido mujeres. Pero no es tan malo como crees. Los programas de ese tipo buscan audiencia y a veces exageran la verdad.

― Recuerdo que tú eras el que _exageraba_ más, ― dije, rodando los ojos.

― Sí, bueno. Todo eso es parte del trabajo, ― continuó antes de que pudiera responder, estirando la mano para tocarme el brazo. ― Tú me conoces mejor de lo que crees.

― Y quieres que seamos amigos, ― dije, recalcando su proposición.

Él asintió mientras su sonrisa volvía. ― Me encantaría. ― Extendió la mano y, cuando la cogí, una corriente de calor recorrió mi cuerpo.

― ¿Amigos?

― Déjame mostrarte que solo soy un cabronazo a tiempo parcial.

¿En qué me estaba metiendo?

* * *

Hola!

He tenido un fin de semana un poco atareado y no me dio tiempo a actualizar ayer o el sabado.

Espero que os haya gustado! ¿Cómo les irá ahora como amigos? Espero leer vuestras teorías de lo que va a suceder...

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a vuestras alertas y favoritos. La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil, ya tengo el capitulo 11 traducido, así que puedo garantizar que actualizaré ese día.

Nos leemos!

-Bells, :)


	11. ¿Nuevos amigos?

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Magnolia822, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**AN ACQUIRED TASTE**

Capitulo once – ¿Nuevos amigos?

La enorme sonrisa de Emmett, que me mostraba todos sus dientes, me saludó en la oficina el miércoles por la mañana; una sonrisa que gritaba que había echado un polvo.

― Voy a salir un minuto. ¿Café? ― preguntó, prácticamente dando saltos en el umbral de la puerta. No le había visto tan jovial desde que hizo un trío con un par de culturistas después del Desfile del Orgullo Gay de Puerto Rico. La razón por la que necesitaba café, no la sabía.

― ¿Vas a Starbucks?

― Sí.

Incliné la cabeza a un lado, mirándole inquisitivamente. Él solo siguió sonriendo.

― Claro. Uno grande con crema, entonces. Gracias.

― ¿Un Venti? Bromeó. Él sabía cuanto odiaba la pretenciosa nomenclatura de Starbucks.

Me estremecí y moví la mano. ― Sí, eso.

Emmett dio una palmada en la puerta antes de darse la vuelta.

― Vuelvo en un segundo, ― dijo sobre su hombro.

Solo habían pasado tres días desde mi visita a la casa de Edward y todavía no sabía que hacer con sus inesperadas y algo desconcertantes revelaciones, especialmente con su oferta de amistad. Mientras que su disculpa había sido sincera, todavía no confiaba en él completamente.

Estaba claro que era infeliz, o al menos no estaba satisfecho, con el camino que había tomado su vida desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto, pero no tenía ni idea de si era o no algo simplemente pasajero. Si nos hacíamos amigos y él decidía hacerme a un lado, volvería a estar en el mismo lugar, solo que esa vez no tendría a nadie más que culpar que a mí misma.

Pero cuando nos despedimos el domingo, se le veía... solo, como si realmente quisiera que me quedara. Me pidió que fuera pronto a su restaurante, pero no habíamos hecho planes específicos ya que teníamos las agendas al completo. Quería verlo... tenía la extraña sensación de que me daría alguna pista más sobre él.

Justo cuando empezaba a preguntarme cuando oiría algo de Edward de nuevo, o si yo debería hacer un gesto, Emmett volvió con dos cafés grandes. Dejó uno en mi mesa y lo cogí, quitando la tapa y soplando con cuidado el líquido caliente. Aparentemente, tomaba el café igual que a los hombres. Había sido quemada antes y no quería arriesgarme.

En lugar de volver a su mesa, Emmett se sentó frente a mí, tomando un sorbo de su café y mirándome como una mascota expectante. Había sido así toda la semana pero, cada vez que preguntaba sobre ello, sus respuestas habían sido evasivas.

― ¿Cuándo vas a hablar? ― pregunté, usando mi mejor voz autoritaria. Por lo que me había dicho, a Emmett le gustaba ser dominado en la cama, así que imaginé que era la mejor forma de hacerle hablar. Al final no necesitó mucha presión.

― Me ama, ― dijo Emmett, jugueteando con la tapa de su café.

― ¿Quién? ― pregunté, sorprendida. Por lo que sabía, Emmett no había salido con nadie en serio desde... Entonces me di cuenta. ― Oh, mierda. ¿Jacob?

Emmett asintió y sonrió tan ampliamente que prácticamente pude verle los molares.

― ¡Qué coño! ¡Tío! Cuéntamelo todo.

Lo que siguió fue una historia tan dulce que casi vomité un poco en la boca, aunque, por supuesto, estaba encantada.

Un par de días después de salvar el día durante el incidente del queso ilegal, Jacob había llamado inesperadamente a Emmett y le preguntó si quería ir a cenar. Los dos fueron a un bonito bistro en Chelsea, y terminaron quedándose hasta las tantas bebiendo y hablando. Parecía, que durante los pasados meses, Jake había estado viendo a un terapeuta para superar algunos de sus problemas en cuanto a su sexualidad. Finalmente se sinceró con sus padres y quería a Emmett de vuelta... si Emmett estaba dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad.

― ¿Y qué hiciste?

― Le llevé a mi casa, obviamente, ― dijo Emmett, mirándome como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente. ― Y follamos como conejos. La verdad es que le encanta cuando le meto la lengua...

― ¡Demasiada información! ¡Demasiada información! ― grité, no queriendo saber dónde había estado la lengua de Emmett, ya se había unido a la mía recientemente. Me hice una nota mental de lavarme la boca con lejía.

― Lo siento, ― dijo, sonriendo de forma tímida y dejando ver sus hoyuelos.

― ¿Y estás seguro de que está listo? ¿No estás preocupado?

Emmett se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de su café. ― Yo también le amo.

― ¿Así que ahora sois pareja?

― Sip.

Emmett miró fijamente su vaso de café con una mirada soñadora en la cara, y yo dejé mi bebida en la mesa. Si alguien merecía felicidad, ese era Emmett. Nunca antes le había visto tan alterado por un tío. Jake debía ser _él._

― Entonces estoy muy feliz por ti, Em. Es maravilloso. Jake es un buen tipo.

Emmett movió las cejas arriba y abajo. ― Lo sé. Y sexy.

― Eso también.

― Y tiene esposas de verdad.

― Las esposas son un bonus añadido.

― Gracias, mujer, ― dijo, ya más serio. ― Quería habértelo dicho antes, pero no quería gafarlo.

― Está bien, ― dije, suspirando y echándome hacia atrás en la silla. ― ¿Significa eso entonces que ya no serás mi novio falso?

Emmett me miró escéptico. ― ¿Todavía no se lo has dicho a Edward?

― No.

― Bella... ― Su voz adquirió un tono incómodamente parecido al de mi padre.

― Lo sé, lo sé. Es estúpido. Yo solo... no sé.

― Si vais a ser amigos, él va a enterarse pronto de que estás soltera.

― Sí...

― ¿Y qué sucederá cuando se entere de que has mentido?

― Yo...

― No has pensado en eso, ¿verdad?

― Uh...

Mis tartamudeos me delataron. Cierto, no había pensado en las consecuencias de que Edward descubriera mi mentirijilla. Pero algo me advertía de que me mantuviera en guardia cerca de él y tener a Emmett por medio me hacía sentir más segura.

Notando mi mirada con los ojos muy abiertos, la conducta de Emmett se suavizó.

― Seré tu novio falso tanto tiempo como me necesites.

- . - . - . - . -

El resto del día pasó en un borrón de actividad, así que apenas tuve otro momento para pensar en Edward. Tuvimos una prueba al final de esa tarde para unos clientes potenciales de una boda y Rose y yo aprovechamos todos nuestros medios, preparando personalmente nuestra selección de entrantes más populares para que los futuros novio y novia los probaran. Esos días siempre eran los que más me ponían de los nervios al tener tendencias perfeccionistas. Quería que mis clientes probaran lo mejor que teníamos para ofrecer, pero a menudo quedaba decepcionada cuando la gente prefería la comida de boda más tradicional. La piccata de pollo y el solomillo de ternera todavía eran los platos principales en la mayoría de las ceremonias.

Para el final de la noche, teníamos apuntados diez clientes. Cuando llegué a casa, contemplé simplemente tirarme en la cama con la ropa del trabajo,pero tenía una gata a la que alimentar y me dejó saber lo que quería frotándose contra mí, ronroneando audiblemente.

― Vale, vale. Sé que es tarde, ― dije mientras ella se movía entre mis piernas. Cogí una lata de la provisión sin fin de Savory Salmon que tenía en el armario y se lo eché en el plato, arrugando la nariz asqueada. PV empezó a comer inmediatamente su cena y yo me convertí en invisible por la grotesca mezcla de pescado.

Justo antes de caer en un coma inducido por el cansancio, decidí mirar mi email por si había algo importante que necesitara mi atención. No es que esperara tener algo de Edward. _Por supuesto._ Suspiré sarcásticamente por la parte de mí que aplaudió feliz cuando vi, de hecho, un mensaje de él en mi bandeja de entrada.

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_De: Edward Cullen_

_Asunto: Hola, amiga_

_Bella,_

_¿Cómo estás? Esta semana ha sido una locura para mí. Acabamos de terminar de grabar el programa de la semana que viene y estaba pensando en ti de camino a casa. No he tenido mucho tiempo libre últimamente, y sé que eres una mujer ocupada, pero me encantaría que vinieras alguna vez por el restaurante si quieres. Estamos en medio de decorar y me vendría bien una opinión imparcial. Y, por supuesto, me gustaría verte de nuevo._

_Así que, si puedes apartarte un momento del salvaje mundo del catering en Nueva York, déjame saber cuando estás libre._

_Oh, y no tengas miedo por pedirme la receta de la paella. Sé que te gustó._

_Saludos,_

_Edward_

¡Ja! Nunca le daría la satisfacción de pedir esa receta. La hora del correo era de hacía solo unos minutos; la luz verde de Edward estaba encendida. Mejor que responder por correo, decidí enviarle un mensaje.

Bella S: _La paella estaba decente, pero tengo mi propia receta._

E. Cullen: _Veo que has recibido mi correo._

Bella S: _Sip. Acabo de llegar del trabajo._

E. Cullen: _ Mi propia abuela. Probablemente se está revolviendo en su tumba, incapaz de alcanzar el descanso eterno por mi pobre imitación de su obra de arte._

Bella S: _Vaya forma de hacerme sentir culpable. Vale. Me gustó._

E. Cullen: _Lo sé._

Bella S: _Eres insufrible._

E. Cullen: _Eso me han dicho._

Bella S: _Y tengo que decirte que la vida de un trabajador de catering de Nueva York es una gran locura._

E. Cullen: _Nunca lo he dudado._

Bella S: _Hmm. Había detectado una nota de sarcasmo en tu correo._

E. Cullen: _¿De verdad?_

Bella S: _Sarcasmo de nuevo._

E. Cullen: _Lo siento. Me temo que es lo que sucede con el formato de correo electrónico. A menudo he pensado que debería haber una fuente para indicar declaraciones irónicas y poder evitar la confusión._

Sus palabras me hacen sonreír a pesar de que no quiero. Yo he tenido la misma idea.

Bella S: _¡Yo también!_

E. Cullen: _Deberíamos crear una. Ganaríamos millones de dólares._

Bella S: ¿_Y renunciar a cocinar?_

E. Cullen: _De ninguna manera. Hablando de lo cual, ¿qué dices a venir alguna vez?_

Bella S: _Mis días están hasta arriba. Puedo usar el domingo de nuevo._

E. Cullen: _Estoy fuera de la ciudad este fin de semana. ¿El jueves por la noche?_

Bella S: _¿Te refieres a mañana?_

Intenté pensar en lo que tenía que hacer el día siguiente; supuse que podía salir un poco antes si era necesario. Mi curiosidad sobre su nuevo establecimiento solo aumentó con el potencial de verlo personalmente.

E. Cullen: _Técnicamente, supongo que hoy, ya que es pasada la medianoche._

Bella S: _¡Mierda! Tengo que ir a dormir. Probablemente pueda ir mañana por la noche. ¿A las 7:00 está bien?_

E. Cullen: _Me va bien, voy a estar ahí todo el día._

Bella S: _Vale. Bueno, supongo que te veré entonces._

E. Cullen: _¿Supones?_

Bella S: _¿Prefieres una respuesta más definitiva? Te veré entonces. ¿Qué tal eso?_

E. Cullen: _Preferible. Oh, y tráete un cambio de ropa que no te importe ensuciar._

Bella S: _¿Vas a ponerme a trabajar?_

E. Cullen: _Me gustaría explotar algo de trabajo gratis de tu parte, sí._

Bella S: _Buenas noches, Edward._

E. Cullen: _Buenas noches._

- . - . - . - . -

Me subí a un taxi un poco más tarde de las seis la noche siguiente, imaginando que debía irme pronto para tener en cuenta la hora punta. Tras quedarnos en un atasco en el Queensboro, subimos por Vernon hacia Astoria y, antes de que me diera cuenta, me encontré bajando en la esquina de Ditmars con la 19. El local de Edward estaba situado justo al lado de un lleno restaurante griego del que había oído hablar muy bien pero todavía no había probado. Pasé al lado del patio abierto, lleno de ruidosos clientes que hablaban en diferentes lenguas, y me encontré frente a un edificio con las ventanas tapadas con papel. El hueco de la puerta estaba tapado por un trozo de madera y, cuando lo empujé con cuidado, el no completamente desagradable olor de pintura acrílica llenó mis fosas nasales. Asomé la cabeza.

Al lado derecho de la sala, hacia el fondo, una larga barra cubierta de sábanas flanqueaba una pared. Aunque todavía no había mesas en el lugar, imaginé que el más bien íntimo espacio alojaría probablemente a unas treinta personas, además del bar. El interior de ladrillo, combinado con acentos de madera oscura, lo convertían en un lugar bastante acogedor, pero estaba claro que todavía quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer. Había un enorme agujero en el techo a la izquierda del bar que gritaba goteras, y las paredes que no eran de ladrillo todavía debían ser pintadas. Pero podía ver que, una vez que estuviera terminado, el efecto sería precioso.

Mientras estaba parada en la puerta medio abierta, Edward salió de la cocina y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara cuando me vio.

― Hola, ― dijo con un pequeño movimiento de la mano. ― Me alegro de que hayas podido venir.

Su ropa estaba cubierta de pintura blanca e intenté no notar como la gastada tela de su camiseta colgaba de sus bien desarrollados hombros. Una de las piernas de su pantalón estaba rota en la rodilla. Mientras se acercaba con lentas y largas zancadas, mi interior se apretó de forma divertida. Intenté que parara, pero la sensación persistió, poniéndome un poco nerviosa.

― Sí, bueno. Te dije que vendría y soy una mujer de palabra, ― dije de forma apresurada, descolgándome el bolso del hombro. Edward dejó de avanzar cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de mí; sus ojos fueron al bolso y luego otra vez a los míos.

― ¿Has traído ropa de sobra?

― Sí...

― Genial. Acabo de empezar a limpiar la freidora. Eres más que bienvenida a terminar de hacerlo, ― dijo con un brillo de broma en los ojos. Le miré fijamente en blanco, insegura de si realmente bromeaba, ya que era difícil creer que Edward se conformara con una freidora usada en su nueva cocina. ― Estoy bromeando, Bella. Nunca te pondría a hacer una tarea tan insignificante.

― Vale, bueno, ¿con qué importantes tareas necesitas entonces mi ayuda?

― Había pensado que podías ayudarme a colocar trampas para los ratones. Parece que no soy capaz de hacer que esas malditas cosas funcionen, ― dijo con cara inexpresiva.

― Ja.

― Hablo completamente en serio.

― Eres un imbécil.

― Mejor un imbécil que un cabronazo.

― Eso todavía está por verse, ― dije, cruzándome de brazos.

Él sonrió ampliamente y me llamó curvando uno de sus largos dedos, pareciendo ignorante de mi posición autodefensiva. ― ¿Qué te parece hacer un tour?

Durante la siguiente media hora, Edward me dio un tour completo por su establecimiento. La cocina era grande y tenía equipamiento nuevo que brillaba a pesar de la fina capa de polvo. Pronto, me encontré a mí misma absorbida, mirando con interés mientras él mostraba sus juguetes con entusiasmo de niño. Aunque estaba claro que estaba alardeando un poco, no era tan molesto como peligrosamente encantador. Al ser alguien con la misma pasión, realmente podía entender su visión para el lugar mientras la describía. Me di cuenta de que mis dudas iniciales sobre la visita estaban desapareciendo.

― ¡Y esto! ― dijo, arrastrándome agarrada del brazo. ― Espera a ver la despensa.

No era muy diferente a cualquier otra que hubiera visto, pero Edward parecía tan orgulloso como un padre, apuntando a los lugares de almacenaje que había diseñado para los varios y diversos perecederos que pronto lo llenarían.

Una vez que habíamos explorado cada esquina, Edward desveló nuestra tarea para el resto de la noche que, me complació descubrir, no involucraba ratas. Me cambié de ropa rápidamente y me reuní con él otra vez en la cocina, dónde él sonrió por mi vieja camiseta y los desgastados pantalones de yoga. Me arrepentí instantáneamente de no haber llevado algo más mono, y luego decidí que era mejor no parecer que estaba intentando algo.

― ¿No tienes gente para hacer esto? ― pregunté, hundiendo mi esponja en el cubo lleno de cálida y jabonosa agua y pasándola por los fogones mientras Edward limpiaba el horno de convección de la misma manera.

― Sí, pero a menudo quedo poco complacido con el resultado a no ser que lo haga yo mismo.

― Eso es un poco obsesivo-compulsivo.

― Un poco, ― admitió encogiéndose de hombros. ― Pero, ¿qué chef no lo es?

Asentí, limpiando la fina capa de mugre. ― Supongo que tienes razón. ― Yo misma tendía a controlar de forma excesiva en el trabajo, aunque intentaba confiar en mi equipo y contener esas tendencias. Trabajamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que lo rompí con una pregunta para la que hacía mucho que esperaba una respuesta.

― Y, ¿por qué Nueva York? ― pregunté.

― ¿Hmm? ― Edward pareció confundido por la pregunta.

― Ya tienes un restaurante en Londres. ¿Por qué no abrir otro allí?

Edward asintió pensativamente con los ojos verdes enfocados en algo que yo no podía ver. Maldición, eran unos ojos tan bonitos... de un verde más profundo del que recordaba de la playa. Aparté los míos, esperando su respuesta.

― Siempre me ha encantado esto. Cuando estuve en los Estados para la universidad pasé los mejores años de mi vida. Y quería expandirme... a veces Londres parece muy pequeño.

― Yo nunca he estado.

― A veces necesitas alejarte del lugar en el que naciste, ― murmuró, escurriendo el agua sucia de su esponja. ― Y luego estaba el programa. Fue... una oferta que no pude rechazar.

Reí por su terrible representación de _El Padrino_ pero sentí que había algo más en sus palabras, una seriedad escondida. Decidí presionar un poco más.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Necesitaba el dinero, ― dijo simplemente.

― ¿Qué, le debes dinero a un corredor de apuestas o algo?

― Peor. A mi padre.

― Oh.

Ese verano en Carolina del Norte, solo había visto a los padres de Edward de lejos. Él no había parecido muy ansioso porque los conociera, cosa que había malentendido durante mucho tiempo como su reticencia a presentarles a un rollo de verano. En realidad, nunca había hablado de ellos, ni siquiera cuando yo había hablado sin parar de mi loca infancia.

― Así que, ¿él te dejó dinero?

Suspiró. ― ¿Realmente quieres oír esto? Es terriblemente aburrido y predecible.

― Pruebame.

― Mi padre viene de una familia muy rica, ― empezó Edward, retorciendo su esponja. ― Cuando me envió a la universidad en América, creyó que me convertiría en un abogado como él. Yo di muchas cosas por hecho y acepté su dinero para la matrícula. Pero lo odiaba. ― Sacudió la cabeza por el recuerdo, tirando el agua del cubo y volviéndolo a llenar con agua limpia y jabonosa. ― Quería ser cocinero. Cuando me gradué, les dije a mis padres que no iba a ir a la facultad de derecho.

― ¿Y se enfadaron? ― pregunté, ignorando completamente la forma en que los músculos de su espalda se movían con el esfuerzo de levantar el cubo y ponerlo en el suelo. Maldito fuera, debía de tener un entrenador personal o algo.

― Mi padre sí. Fue mi madre la que le animó a prestarme el dinero para la escuela de cocina y luego, cuando me gradué, para abrir Mix. Cuando él la dejó poco después de eso, juré que le devolvería cada penique que había gastado. Sucede que había tomado bastante. ― Dijo las últimas palabras sarcásticamente, con el ceño fruncido formando una arruga entre sus cejas.

― ¿Y lo has hecho? ¿Devolvérselo?

― Cada penique. Por supuesto, creo que eso hirió su orgullo; le habría gustado que todavía tuviera obligaciones con él. ― Murmuró algo más que no pude entender mientras atacaba una persistente mancha.

Eso explicaba un poco el impulso de Edward por tener éxito, sin importar el coste. Incluso aunque mis padres podían estar locos, al menos siempre habían estado orgullosos de mí. Por la mirada que Edward tenía en la cara, sentí que lo que había conseguido no había mejorado su relación con su padre.

― Pero ahora debe estar orgulloso de ti, ― ofrecí, ― Con lo de que eres el Chef más Caliente de América y eso.

― He dejado de intentar impresionar a mi padre, ― dijo Edward con un suspiro de frustración. ― Suficiente de mis poco interesantes problemas con mi padre. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en abrir tu lugar?

Le di a los fogones un último pase con la esponja, satisfecha con mi trabajo mientras el cromado brillaba bajo los fuertes fluorescentes.

― Tengo mi propio lugar.

― Por supuesto. No estoy... Me refería a... ― Edward estaba avergonzado, como debería. No era la primera vez que había oído insinuaciones de que el catering estaba por debajo de los estándares de los chefs de éxito. Era un prejuicio que intentaba refutar en mi trabajo.

― Un restaurante. Sí, lo sé. He pensado en ello... pero no sé. Me gusta el negocio del catering. Ahora tenemos una clientela estable. Es seguro. No tengo un buen título como... ― Me mordí la lengua, pero era demasiado tarde. El "tú" ya colgaba en el aire como una púa. Gracias a Dios, Edward no parecía ofendido.

― Tu comida es excelente. No necesitas un buen título, ― dijo. ― De todas formas, no creo que ser bueno en la cocina sea algo que puedas aprender. Tienes que encontrar felicidad en ello, y eso es algo con lo que naces o no.

― Estoy de acuerdo.

― ¿Y tus padres te apoyan?

― Sí, siempre me han apoyado. Mi madre y yo no tenemos una relación muy cercana, pero sí la tengo con mi padre. Él es... ― dejé la frase, mientras mis pensamientos volvían de nuevo a mis locos padres y su reconexión. No había oído nada de ninguno de ellos desde aquella llamada de teléfono con mi padre y no tenía ni idea de como estaban las cosas, si mi madre le había visitado o no... si ellos estaban... que asco.

― ¿Bella? ― La bonita voz de Edward me sacó sobresaltada de mis pensamientos.

― Lo siento. Yo... ugh.

― Te he perdido un segundo. ― Su sonrisa volvió, mostrando sus rectos y blancos dientes.

Intenté pensar en una forma para describir la situación en términos que no me hicieran sonar como una niña petulante, aunque de alguna manera me sentía como una.

― ¿Has dicho que tus padres están divorciados?

― Sí.

― ¿Y tu padre dejó a tu madre?

La expresión de Edward se endureció. ― Sí, ― contestó tenso. Me senté en la encimera al lado de dónde él todavía estaba trabajando y seguí.

― Bueno, imagina que él decide que quiere volver con ella. Imagina que ahora mismo, en alguna parte, están potencialmente echando un pinchito*.

― ¿Significa esa extraña frase americana lo que creo que significa?

― Sí. ¿Cómo te sentirías?

Edward se estremeció. ― Supongo que estaría enfadado. No confiaría en las intenciones de él.

― Sí. Bueno, esa es la situación de mis padres resumida.

Soltó su esponja sucia en el cubo y se inclinó hacia mí. Olía a agua sucia y jabón de hombre... oh, como extrañaba el olor de jabón de hombre. Decidí en ese momento que necesitaba una cita prolongada con mi vibrador cuando llegara a casa, ya que aparentemente era la perra más salida de Manhattan.

― ¿Sabes lo que esto merece? ― preguntó.

― ¿Qué?

― Una buena pinta.

Su proximidad me nublaba la mente. Intenté pensar racionalmente.

_¡SÍ! ¡Una copa sería excelente!_ La voz de mamá gritó entusiasmada. _¡Emborrachémonos y enrollémonos un poco!_

_No. Absolutamente no, _dijo la voz de papá. Al menos estaba bien saber que ya no estaban de acuerdo. _Tienes que trabajar por la mañana y es una noche de diario._

_¡Enrollarse!_

Las dos voces sonaban igual de atrayentes, pero decidí que la voz de papá seguramente tenía razón, especialmente teniendo en cuenta mi historial con las actividades relacionadas con la bebida y Edward.

― Um... ― Me bajé de la encimera y me puse a una distancia segura de él. ― Se está haciendo tarde. Debería irme.

― Por supuesto, ― contestó Edward. Pasó suavemente los dedos por la encimera dónde había estado sentada. Deseé que se estuviera buscando mi calor corporal que se había quedado ahí.

_No. No lo deseaba._

_Sí, definitivamente es hora de irse._

― En otro momento entonces. ― Edward sonrió de nuevo y la acción iluminó sus ojos. Ah, ciertamente era el amigo más atractivo que había tenido. Mejor no decírselo a Emmett.

― Sí, claro.

Nos quedamos incómodamente quietos un momento antes de que recordara qué demonios estaba a punto de hacer. Marcharme. Claro.

― Gracias por mostrarme el lugar, ― dije, ya que Edward estaba manteniendo en secreto el nombre de su restaurante hasta justo antes de abrirlo.

― Gracias por venir. Y por tu ayuda con todo esto. ― Sonrió y movió la mano en dirección a los húmedos y brillantes electrodomésticos.

― En realidad me he divertido, ― confesé, cogiendo mi bolso y colgándomelo del hombro.

― Pareces sorprendida.

― Lo estoy. Un poco.

― Eso está bien. Me gusta sorprenderte.

Me quedé un momento sin respiración con la sensación de que estaba coqueteando. ¿No lo estaba haciendo? Pero tan pronto como se me ocurrió la idea, Edward hizo un gesto hacia la salida.

― Te acompañaré.

Nuestra despedida en la puerta fue breve, amistosa. Edward mencionó de nuevo que no estaría en la ciudad el fin de semana y me pregunté si iría a algún lugar solo o con una mujer. No pregunté, sabiendo que probablemente no me gustaría la respuesta.

No hicimos más planes, pero eso era normal entre amigos. ¿Verdad? Aun así, mientras caminaba por la calle en busca de un taxi, me sorprendí a mí misma preguntándome cuando le vería de nuevo.

* * *

*_Echar un pinchito_: ¡Dios! Juro que me costó escribir esto, pero no sabía de qué otra forma poner una expresión rara de la que Edward pudiera dudar. Las españolas supongo que entenderán la referencia, para las que sois de fuera, esta expresión es popular de la serie de televisión _La que se avecina_ y como está registrada, tengo que hacer un mini disclaimer y decir que la expresión no me pertenece, _La que se avecina _y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de Mediaset España y no pretendo infringir el copyright.

* * *

Hola!

Bella sigue sin decirle lo de Emmett... esperemos que no haya problemas por el engaño...

¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Estos dos cada vez se van abriendo más al otro... Espero leer vuestras opiniones.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells, :)


	12. Acontecimientos

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Magnolia822, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**AN ACQUIRED TASTE**

Capitulo doce – Acontecimientos

_No hay nada malo en sentarse en el sofá y comer queso apestoso un sábado por la noche,_ me dije a mí misma mientras cogía una cuña de la nevera y me dirigía a la sala de estar.

Mi dedo índice deseaba encender la televisión, pero sabía que si lo hacía vería el programa de Edward. Aunque intentaba no pensar en él y qué – o a quién – estaba haciendo, donde fuera que estuviera, el queso no ayudaba. Justo cuando mi autocontrol parecía listo para desaparecer según se acercaban las nueve de la noche y _El Chef más Caliente de América_ me atraía, Rose me llamó.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― preguntó.

― Tengo grandes planes. Grandes planes esta noche, ― contesté sarcásticamente.

― Estás en pijama, ¿verdad?

― Puede.

― Bueno, levanta el trasero, amiga. Acabo de romper con Demetri y necesito tiempo de chicas.

Si conocía a Rose, y lo hacía, tiempo de chicas en realidad significaba ir al club y liarse con algún chico mono.

― Vale, solo dame un minuto.

Rose y yo compartimos un taxi hasta el centro y ella me puso al día con la ruptura. Aparentemente, la chispa del comienzo había desaparecido y, como él apenas hablaba inglés y ella no hablaba nada de griego, tu relación no había sido exactamente muy profunda para empezar. Como siempre, ella parecía estar tomándose el final de su romance bien, coqueteando sin vergüenza con el camarero y ganándose miradas apreciativas de la mayoría de los hombres que estaban allí.

Emmett y Jacob estaban aparentemente encerrados en su nido de amor, redescubriéndose, así que nos encontrábamos fuera sin Em por primera vez en meses. Extrañaba a mi novio falso gay.

Rose tenía otra sorpresa para mí, una que no había esperado.

― Me han ofrecido un puesto en _Bon Appetit_.

― ¡Qué! ― exclamé, casi soltando mi cóctel por la nariz. Ser escritora gastronómica era el sueño de Rose, pero era casi imposible conseguir los increíblemente competitivos trabajos. ― ¿Lo dices en serio?

Rose me miró con cautela, presionando los labios en el borde de su copa y tomando un pequeño sorbo antes de responder.

― Lo siento. No te lo había dicho porque estaba segura de que no llegaría a ninguna parte. Lo solicité por impulso y apenas pude creerlo cuando me contestaron ayer. He conseguido el trabajo. Lo he conseguido. ― Sus palabras salieron con suavidad, y pude ver la incredulidad en sus ojos, el entusiasmo.

― Santa mierda. ― Mi mente daba vueltas con las ramificaciones de este nuevo acontecimiento. Sabía lo que no estaba diciendo, que quería dejar _La Vie_.

― Lo sé. Escucha, ― dijo Rose, estirando la mano para tocarme el brazo. ― Todavía viviría en Nueva York, pero el trabajo requiere que viaje mucho. No lo cogeré si tú no quieres. Dejarte sola con el negocio es... Sé que es demasiado.

Según decía las palabras, pude ver que la idea de no coger el trabajo era dolorosa. ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si se lo negara? Y, de todas formas, últimamente había llevado sola la mayor parte del negocio.

― Bueno, supongo que deberíamos llamar a Emmett, ― dije con un suspiro dramático.

― ¿Emmett? ¿Por qué? ― Abrió los ojos como platos.

― Para hablarle de su ascenso.

― ¿Su as- qué?

Sonreí un poco cuando el reconocimiento se mostró lentamente en su cara.

― ¿Estás diciendo lo que yo creo?

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y choqué mi vaso suavemente contra el de ella. ― ¡Voy a comprarte tu parte, perra, pero estás muy equivocada si crees que voy a hacer todo tu trabajo!

― ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Bella! ¡Te quiero!

Saltó de su asiento y me dio un abrazó que casi me hace caer hacia atrás mientras sus enormes tetas casi me ahogan en el proceso. Me aparté, riendo aunque sentía dolor en mi corazón. Rose y yo habíamos empezado juntas, y ahora se marchaba, seguía adelante. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta, y pestañeé para apartar las lágrimas.

― Yo también te quiero, puta loca. Más te vale darle una buena crítica a _La Vie_ o te daré una patada en el trasero.

― Ya lo sabes. Bella, eres la mejor jodida amiga del mundo, ― dijo sinceramente, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos azules. ― Lo juro por Dios. ¿Lo oyes, Dios? ¡Bella es la mejor amiga del maldito mundo! ― gritó al techo, aunque su voz quedó ahogada por el sonido de la música.

― Estamos tan borrachas y tontas. ― Me limpié la cara, intentando deshacerme del rímel corrido.

― Eso es cierto.

La abracé de nuevo y pagué una ronda de bebidas de celebración, intentando mantener la moral alta. Pero por dentro sentí de repente que había perdido, no solo a una, sino a mis dos mejores amigos.

- . - . - . - . -

De vuelta en el trabajo la semana siguiente, mi humor había mejorado, pero solo un poco. Rose y yo nos reunimos el lunes para arreglar los detalles de mi compra o, como Emmett lo había denominado, la "Gran Adquisición de la Puta de 2011".

Tenía un gusto por lo dramático.

Decidimos que ella se quedaría hasta finales de junio, lo que le daría tiempo de sobra para entrenar a Emmett y arreglar todo el papeleo antes de que su trabajo empezara en julio. Al final del día, una exultante Rose, un enamorado Emmett y una Bella cautelosa se dirigieron a casa. Sí, había empezado a hablar de mí misma en tercera persona.

Cuando finalmente llegué a mi apartamento, estaba lista para ponerme el pijama y hacer una maratón de Buffy, pero un paquete en la entrada atrajo mi atención. Me incliné y lo cogí, notando que no estaba sellado. La nota estaba escrita a mano en una ahora familiar caligrafía.

_Querida Bella,_

_Hola amiga. No quería suponer, pero he parado rápidamente de camino a casa del estudio para dejarte esto. No estabas en casa (obviamente)._

_De todas formas, este pasado fin de semana he estado en Napa haciendo tratos con algunos viticultores para el restaurante, y cuando probé esto pensé en ti. Espero que lo disfrutes._

_Edward._

Mi corazón hizo esa cosa de apretarse. Esa problemática, inconveniente y nada amistosa cosa de apretarse. _¿Edward ha estado aquí? ¿Hace cuanto?_ Me encontré a mí misma deseando haber estado antes casa para recibir el regalo en persona. Pero mi placer por el regalo fue rápidamente teñido por otros pensamientos menos agradables.

La corta nota hizo poco para calmar mi sospecha de que Edward se había ido el fin de semana con una mujer. Solo éramos amigos y era muy posible que una mujer hubiera ido con él para ayudarle con las... pruebas. Napa era un lugar muy romántico después de todo, y la gente mezclaba los negocios con el placer todo el tiempo. Pensé en Athena, la princesa glamazona y me estremecí. Con suerte, no habría estado con ella.

Pero él había pensado en mí. Había venido a traer el vino. Aunque era imposible que él supiera la mierda de fin de semana que había tenido, era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Edward no sería tan mal amigo después de todo. Y _amigos _era todo lo que íbamos a ser, lo que podíamos ser.

Llevé el paquete dentro y lo abrí, haciendo caso omiso de los maullidos de PV pidiendo la cena. Edward me había llevado una botella de Grace Family Cab, un vintage que nunca había probado. Con curiosidad, encendí el ordenador; una rápida búsqueda en Google me dijo que la botella valía cuatrocientos dólares. No era exactamente calderilla pero, también era cierto que Edward me había enviado miles de dólares en queso después confiscado, por no mencionar la provisión eterna de comida de gato que en ese momento llenaba mi apartamento.

Decidí tomar una copa.

Una vez que abrí la botella y lo dejé respirar un poco, saqué un poco de queso azul de la nevera, cogí una caja de galletitas saladas y me dirigí a la sala de estar para esa maratón de Buffy.

El episodio que elegí terminó deprimiéndome, aunque siempre había querido que Buffy y Angel se acostaran. Que mierda de maldición, convertirse en un monstruo solo por amar a alguien. Apagué la televisión asqueada y me levanté para ponerme un poco más de vino, arrepintiéndome de haberlo abierto esa noche. No había forma de que fuera a terminarme la botella yo sola, y parecía una pena malgastarla.

Mientras volvía a la sala de estar para encontrar un libro que leer hasta que me cansara, mi ordenador me alertó con un "ping".

Era Edward en el Gchat. Sonreí por el mensaje.

E Cullen: _¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?_

Bella S: _Lo estoy ahora. Gracias por el vino, por cierto. Es delicioso._

E Cullen: _De nada. ¿Lo estás bebiendo ahora?_

Bella S: _Sí. ¿Debería haber esperado, a que envejeciera o algo?_

No hizo falta mucho para encender mi culpabilidad católica.

E Cullen: _¡No, no! Haz lo que quieras. Solo me alegro de que lo estés disfrutando._

Bella S: _Necesitaba una copa después del día que he tenido. Ha sido muy agradable de tu parte._

Probablemente no debería haber sacado el tema de mis problemas, pero sentía la necesidad de ventilar. De alguna manera, hacerlo por Gchat no parecía tan personal.

E Cullen: _Uh-oh. ¿Qué ha pasado? (¿Y agradable? ¿Me estás llamando agradable? ¡Una mejora sustancial!)_

Bella S: _Ja, no te emociones. De todas formas, no ha sido nada horrible. Mi socia deja el negocio por otro trabajo y supongo que me he puesto un poco nerviosa por ello._

Yyyyyy Emmett ama a alguien más que a mí. Llora todo lo que quieras, Bella. Rodé los ojos por mi auto-lástima.

E Cullen: _Es tu amiga. ¿Rose, verdad? La recuerdo de la playa. La rubia._

Bueno, al menos no la recordaba como la de las tetas. También es cierto que probablemente lo hacía pero nunca lo diría.

Bella S: _Sí. Va a trabajar en _Bon Appetit.

E Cullen: _¿Dejándote en la estacada? Eso no está bien._

Bella S: _No exactamente. Supongo que llevo un tiempo sintiendo que iba a suceder. Ella ya no está tan involucrada como antes en el negocio y esto es lo que siempre ha querido hacer. No puedo culparla por querer el trabajo. Tengo el dinero para comprarle su parte y tengo a Em._

E Cullen: _Ah, por supuesto. Debe de estar bien trabajar tan cerca de tu pareja._

Mi _pareja._ Jesús. Qué irónico que la pareja de Emmett fuera en ese momento un hombre Nativo-americano de 1,93 metros de altura y 113 kilos. Me mordí el labio inferior, intentando pensar en como responder. Había olvidado completamente que al mencionar a Emmett estaba sacando lo del novio, pero Edward sabía claramente a quién me refería. Antes de que pudiera pensar en qué decir, Edward contestó de nuevo.

E Cullen: _¿Así que solo estás así porque se marcha?_

Él parecía igual de ansioso por cambiar de tema.

Bella S: _Um, sí. Supongo... no lo sé. Va a viajar mucho y no voy a verla. Empezamos juntas. La echaré de menos. Da igual, es una estupidez._

E Cullen: _No es una estupidez. Tal vez deberías hablar con ella del tema._

Bella S: _No lo sé. Está tan feliz. Odiaría joderlo solo porque me siento un poco baja. Lo superaré, estoy segura._

E Cullen: _¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?_

Bella S: _En realidad, esto está ayudando. Pero hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Qué tal estuvo Napa?_

E Cullen: _Hermoso, como siempre, aunque no tuve la oportunidad de disfrutarlo._

Bella S: _¿Todo trabajo y nada de placer?_

Me di cuenta de que estaba buscando información sobre el escenario de negocios y placer que me había creado en la cabeza y, aunque parte de mí me avisaba de que no debería, persistí.

E Cullen: _Sí, algo así. Visité unas mil bodegas._

Bella S: _Eso suena como todo placer y nada de trabajo._

E Cullen: _No, me has entendido mal. Yo escupo._

Bella S: _¿En serio?_

E Cullen: _LOL_

Bella S: _Eso ha sonado... vale, no me refería a eso._

E Cullen: _Que interesante giro ha tomado esta conversación._

Sonriendo como una estúpida a la pantalla del ordenador, cogí mi vino y lo moví. La Bella descarada estaba a punto de salir a jugar.

Bella S: _Sé a qué te refieres. Me temo que yo no puedo ayudar a tragar._

E Cullen: _!_

Bella S: _¿Pasa algo? Claramente, estamos hablando de vino, ¿verdad?_

E Cullen: _Ya no estoy tan seguro._

Bella S: _En ese caso, sospecho que he interpretado tu comentario anterior de forma incorrecta. Tal vez juegas para el otro equipo, como dicen, y todas esas mujeres solo son una tapadera._

E Cullen: _Creo que los dos sabemos en qué equipo juego._

Bella S: _Creo que lo recuerdo... vagamente..._

E Cullen: _¿Vagamente? Creí que había sido el mejor con el que habías estado._

Ahora la conversación _realmente_ había tomado un camino que no había esperado. No se lo había dicho a Edward en ese momento, pero antes que él solo había tenido sexo con un tipo – si es que la penetración y la eyaculación instantánea puede ser llamada sexo. Dudaba que Edward se hubiera acostado conmigo ese verano si hubiera sabido que era, a todos los efectos, virgen. No era de extrañar que hubiera sentido ese enamoramiento por él; probablemente me habría enamorado de cualquier tipo que pudiera hacer que me corriera y durara más de treinta segundos.

Cierto.

Pero ya no era una casi virgen de ojos inocentes.

Empecé a teclear.

Bella S: _Estoy segura que no necesitas que te lo diga. Probablemente tu ego recibe suficientes caricias de todas tus... conocidas. O como sea que las llames._

¿Groupies? ¿Estrellas del porno gastronómico?

E Cullen: _No tengo ninguna "conocida" en este momento._

Bella S: _¿Las cosas no salieron bien con Palitos de Pescado? Que pena._

E Cullen: _Te dije que no había nada entre nosotros. Salimos y terminamos en las revistas, fin de la historia. Escucha, ¿puedo llamarte?_

Bella S: _¿Llamarme qué? :-P_

Sabía a qué se refería, por supuesto, pero disfrutaba tomándole el pelo. Tomé otro sorbo de vino y le rasqué la barriga a PV; durante mi conversación con Edward, se había acercado y se tiró a mi lado, claramente irritada porque otro recibiera más atención.

E Cullen: _Ja. Sabes que me refiero a llamarte por teléfono._

Bella S: _Supongo que estaría bien._

Por alguna razón, la idea de hablar con Edward por teléfono me puso nerviosa. Mi valentía anterior empezó a disiparse. Deseé un cigarro. Deseé un comportamiento calmado, sereno. Como no tenía lo primero, tendría que fingir lo segundo.

Un segundo después, mi teléfono vibró. Esperé tres tonos antes de responder, no queriendo parecer muy desesperada.

― Hola, ― respondí con mi mejor voz casual.

Edward se aclaró la garganta. ― Hola, Bella. ― La forma en que pronunció mi nombre con su suave voz, añadiendo una _r_ al final cuando no había ninguna, casi me hizo reír. Me recordó a la forma en que los corresponsales de las noticias de la BBC decían _Ob-a-mur_ cuando hablaban del presidente. Muy lindo.

Mierda, era tan mala en ser amiga con este hombre. _¡Contrólate, mujer!_

― Y... ¿tenías algo que decirme?

― En realidad era más bien una pregunta. No crees lo que te digo de Athena, ¿verdad?

― No lo sé, ― confesé.

― No todo lo que ves en las revistas o los programas de entretenimiento es real, Bella.

― En realidad no es asunto mío con quién te acuestas. He visto fotos tuyas con muchas mujeres. No puedes decirme que todo eso son montajes. No soy tonta.

Suspiró y pude imaginarle al otro lado de la línea, frotándose la cara con la mano. PV se sentó y miró el teléfono de forma crítica, y podría jurar que ella también estaba esperando.

― Hubo un momento en que dejé que mi recién encontrada fama se me subiera a la cabeza. Tras el éxito inicial de Mix, salí con muchas mujeres diferentes. No estoy exactamente orgulloso de ello, pero eso ya ha terminado. Me he estado comportando mucho mejor recientemente.

― Muchas de las fotos que he visto parecen bastante recientes.

― Pero, ¿qué estoy haciendo en esas fotos? Puedo garantizar que ninguna es íntima. Tras ganarme la reputación de ser cierto tipo de hombre...

― Un mujeriego, ― añadí para ayudar.

Él rió un poco. ― Siempre he preferido _Don Juan._

― Oh, ¿sí?

― Cualquier vez que salgo en público con una mujer, ya sea una amiga, conocida, o alguien a quien acabo de conocer, está instantáneamente en todas partes – en blogs, webs de cotilleos. No sigo todo lo que dicen, pero mi publicista lo hace.

― ¿Y si no es cierto, por qué no lo niegas?

― ¿Crees que el que lo niegue cambiaría realmente algo? La gente cree lo que quiere creer.

― Pero estoy segura de que podrías controlar la extensión de los rumores. Tu equipo podría hacerlo.

― Jane cree que la publicidad es algo bueno.

― Ahh. ¿El viejo dicho de 'cualquier tipo de publicidad es buena publicidad'?

― Exacto. Ah, decirlo en voz alta lo hace parecer tan sórdido.

― Lo es, un poco.

Silencio.

― Dios, ― dijo finalmente. ― Lo que debes pensar de mí.

― Solo intento entenderte, Edward. Hay muchas cosas de ti que me gustan. El otro día en el restaurante fuiste tan dulce... y luego me cuentas cosas como ésta, que básicamente dejas que Jane o quien sea perpetúe esta imagen falsa de ti, o al menos una imagen exagerada, por publicidad o lo que sea. ¿Por qué lo permites?

Me puse de pie y caminé de un lado a otro por la habitación; el vino llevaba tiempo abandonado mientras mis pensamientos intentaban encontrarle el sentido a ese complicado hombre. Había hecho muchas cosas cuestionables, pero empezaba a ver que no era una mala persona. Tal vez una fácilmente engañable.

― No solía importarme. No me importaba lo que nadie pensara.

Tenía sentido cuando se consideraba su brusco y gilipollas personaje para la televisión. El tono de su voz mostraba derrota, como si ya se hubiera resignado a que la gente pensara lo peor de él por toda la eternidad.

― Pero, ¿ahora te importa?

― Sí, ― dijo con empatía. ― Por alguna extraña razón, me importa lo que piensas de mí.

― ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

― No lo sé. Y todos estos años he creído que... pero en realidad no soy mejor que él.

― ¿Qué quién?

Se quedó en silencio un momento, entonces supe exactamente a qué se refería. ― Mi padre.

― Oh.

― ¿Sabes qué nunca me ha felicitado? Ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera cuando abrí Mix y toda la maldita ciudad hablaba de mí. Nada. Excepto una noche... ― Resopló. ― Ni siquiera sé porqué te estoy contando esto.

― No tienes que hacerlo. ― Sentía algo más que inquietud por el lugar al que se dirigía esa historia, pero si Edward quería contármelo, supuse que debía escuchar. Aun así, no quería que se sintiera obligado a hacerlo. Él no me debía nada.

― Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, ― siguió, ignorando la salida que le había ofrecido, ― pero, ¿sabes cuál es la única vez que me ha felicitado? Fue en la fiesta por mi estrella Michelín. Mis padres acababan de terminar con su divorcio y mi padre apareció con una mujer que era incluso más joven que yo, una pelirroja de largas piernas. Muy pija. Preciosa. ― Edward hizo una pausa y yo me senté en el sofá, cubriéndome las piernas con una manta de punto. Sentí un extraño e imposible deseo de abrazarle a través del teléfono.

― ¿Todavía estás ahí? ― preguntó debido a mi silencio.

― Sí. Estoy escuchando. Sigue.

― Mi madre estaba ahí en la fiesta, sola. Yo estaba asqueado, pero tenía mi propia cita esa noche y ella podría haber sido una copia de la de mi padre, solo que en rubia. Era una chica agradable, pero ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. Pronto, las dos se pusieron a hablar como si fueran mejores amigas. Me sentí enfermo.

― ¿Y qué pasó? ― pregunté, sintiéndome un poco enferma yo también.

― No era capaz de mirar a mi madre a la cara. Ella se marchó pronto después de eso. Cuando las chicas se fueron al baño, mi padre me llevó a un lado y me rodeó con su brazo. Pude oler el whisky que había estado bebiendo. ¿Sabes qué dijo? _Lo has hecho bien, hijo. Lo has hecho bien._ Era todo lo que quería oír. Pero, verás, no estaba hablando del restaurante, estaba hablando de la chica.

― Eso es realmente una mierda, ― susurré. Mi madre era una santa comparada con el padre de Edward. Era posible que la construyera un altar y empezara a adorarla los domingos.

― ¿Verdad? ― Rio un poco, pero no había alegría en ello. ― Esa es la noche que juré devolverle cada centavo que me había dado. Y también fue la noche que dejé de...

― ¿Tirarte a todo lo que se mueve?

― Por decirlo sin rodeos. ― Sonaba como un niño regañado, pero me sentí un poco mal. ¿Quién era yo para juzgar? No era la Virgen María y nunca había sido tan crítica con las coloridas vidas amorosas de mis otros amigos. Aunque odiaba admitir que, mi censura hacia él de repente parecía hipócrita y basada en otra cosa distinta a la indignación moral.

Era una perra celosa.

Pero, aun así, me molestaba que hubiera permitido que su reputación siguiera siendo esa cuando claramente no estaba orgulloso de ello.

― Pero, ¿por qué dejas que Jane haga lo que quiera con tu imagen?

― Yo sé la verdad. Como he dicho, no me importaba lo que otros pensaran.

Dios, el padre de Edward realmente le había exprimido. Yo no tenía un título en psicología, pero podía imaginar otra razón también: si solo había sido felicitado por tirarse tías...

La voz de Edward me sacó de mi cabeza, no permitiéndome seguir con esa linea de pensamiento. ― Pero ahora lo veo... de forma diferente. Veo lo que tú piensas de mí. No me gusta.

― No se trata de lo que yo pienso de ti, Edward. Se trata de lo que tú piensas de ti mismo, ― dije, elevando la voz. ― Tú tienes control sobre tu vida.

― ¡Ja! ― Rio. ― A veces no lo parece. Toda esta cosa... ahora es más grande que yo. Tengo un personaje que representar, después de todo. Está prácticamente en el maldito contrato.

― Bueno, si no puedes detener a los paps, al menos dile a Jane que empiece a combatir esos rumores. _Ella _trabaja para _ti_, después de todo. Y cuando vayas a talk shows, por el amor de Dios, trata de no ser tan...

― Punto entendido.

― Sí. ― Metí el dedo por uno de los agujeros de mi manta; la sangre que había empezado a recorrer mi cuerpo durante mi pequeño discurso finalmente se calmó.

― Haces que parezca tan fácil.

― Lo siento... sé que probablemente parezco creída y altiva. He hecho muchas cosas estúpidas en mi vida, créeme.

― Como yo.

― Empiezo a pensar que no eres la peor.

― Oh, ¿de verdad?

― Tal vez la segunda peor, ― bromeé. Él se quedó en silencio y me pregunté si habría sobrepasado la línea. PV saltó a mi regazo y me lanzó una mirada asesina, regañándome por meterme con su papi.

― Solo bromeaba, ― dije más para PV que para Edward.

― Entonces, ¿soy la tercera peor? ― El tono de broma de su voz me dijo que lo entendía.

― Tal vez incluso la cuarta, ― ofrecí.

― Wow. Esto no hace más que ponerse mejor.

Hablamos un par de minutos más de temas más ligeros y menos relevantes, y mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Nuestra conversación me había dejado agotada y me había dado mucho en qué pensar. Edward también parecía estarse quedando dormido. Le escuché bostezar al otro lado de la línea.

― Lo siento, Bella, ― dijo, justo antes de que colgáramos. ― Tú estas mal por lo de tu amiga y hemos terminado hablando de mí toda la noche. Me temo que después de todo soy un bastardo egocéntrico.

Me encantaba la forma en que arrastraba la _a_ y se comía la _r_ en _bastardo_, haciéndolo sonar como la cosa más deseable del mundo.

― No lo eres. Y no me importa. Me ha dado una nueva perspectiva. Siento que tu padre sea tan malditamente gilipollas, ― dije, haciendo mi mejor imitación de su acento. Le hizo reír; eso ya era algo.

― No, en serio, ― dije. ― Gracias por intentar explicarte. No digo que esté de acuerdo con la manera en que has llevado las cosas, pero... lo entiendo.

― Eres una buena oyente. Gracias por eso.

― ¿De verdad?

― De verdad. Pero te he acaparado suficiente. Hagamos algo pronto. Algo divertido. He tenido suficiente de esta tonta tristeza. Me gustaría ver un poco más de Nueva York.

― ¿Qué pasa con los paparazzi?

― Puede que me disfrace.

Parecía hablar completamente en serio.

― Interesante. Vale. Me gustaría ver ese disfraz, sobre todo si involucra un bigote falso.

― ¿Qué te parece una peluca mala?

― Entonces, definitivamente cuenta conmigo. Llámame.

― Lo haré.

Colgamos poco después de eso y, por primera vez desde que Edward había re-entrado en mi vida, sentía que había hecho de verdad un amigo. No me llevó mucho quedarme dormida una vez que mi cabeza tocó la almohada. Esa noche soñé con agua iluminada por la luna y una larga y vacía playa de arena blanca.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí está el capitulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Estos dos cada vez se van acercando mas...

Espero que os haya gustado. La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells, :)


	13. Como una montaña rusa

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Magnolia822, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**AN ACQUIRED TASTE**

Capitulo trece – Como una montaña rusa

_Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday..._ Maldita canción estúpida. Claramente, Rebecca Black era una de las sirvientes de Satán, ya que no podía quitarme el horrible tema de la cabeza.

_Kicking in the backseat_... ¡Argh! Consideré tirarme por la ventana, pero vivía en el primer piso. No me haría ni un rasguño. Tal vez tendría que visitar a algún vecino del séptimo piso para saltar de forma adecuada. Pero, también era cierto que el suicidio era un pecado y aposté que esa horrible canción sería reproducida las veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana en el infierno.

Dejé la cesta de la ropa que había llevado en los brazos encima de mi cama y empecé a doblar, rompiéndome la cabeza en busca de una canción que reemplazara la otra, sin que se me ocurriera nada. PV se movió entre mis pies y saltó a la cama, colocándose en medio de mi ropa limpia y mirándome con pereza.

― Lo sé. Es un milagro, ¿verdad? ― comenté, haciendo una bola con un par de calcetines. Ella movió la cola en muestra de su acuerdo. Me había quedado con mi último par de bragas para el periodo de emergencia antes de la enorme colada de ese día. Pero en ese momento, tenía el fin de semana libre, gracias a Rose, que había insistido en encargarse de algunos de mis eventos para darme un respiro antes del apocalipsis.

Ya había empezado. La semana anterior había estado hasta arriba de reuniones, papeleo y el comienzo de mi búsqueda de un nuevo administrador. Incluso con Emmett encargándose de algunas de las obligaciones de ella, todavía necesitábamos ayuda extra.

Ahora que estaba en casa con algo de tiempo libre, pensé en Edward. No habíamos hablado durante unos días y sabía que él debía estar ocupado con el trabajo; el hombre tenía un loco horario de dieciocho horas casi todos los días.

Había dicho que llamaría. Eso significaba que yo no debía llamarle, ¿verdad?

O... tal vez debería. Hasta el momento, él había dado todos los pasos hacia mí y se había mostrado más abierto de lo que yo jamás había esperado. Tal vez una llamada telefónica le mostraría que apreciaba su sinceridad y quería cimentar nuestra amistad. Tal vez estaba esperando a que yo hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

Pero él había dicho que llamaría. Si estábamos jugando con las reglas de las citas, llamarle sería algo que no debería hacer en absoluto. Bien podría ponerme una señal en la cabeza que dijera _Soltera, Salida y Desesperada._

Pero no estábamos saliendo. Podía llamar a un amigo. O enviar un mensaje. Podía enviarle un mensaje. La idea de coger el teléfono y marcar hizo que me sudaran las manos y mi corazón diera golpes contra mi pecho.

¡Había dicho que llamaría!

Suspiré y me puse un par de mis pantalones de trabajo, frustrada con mi sobre-análisis de chica de instituto.

Joder. Era una mujer fuerte e independiente. Podía usar el maldito teléfono.

Me calmé respirando lenta y profundamente, fui a mi lugar feliz – una pizzeria de masa fina en Brooklyn – y llamé.

― ¿Hola, Bella? ― respondió Edward en voz muy alta. Por el ruido de fondo, parecía que estaba en medio de un sitio de construcción. Algo chirriaba, como el metal contra el metal.

― Hola, sí, soy yo. ― Intenté hablar sobre el estruendo. ― ¿Dónde estás, en la Masacre de Texas?

― ¡Lo siento, no te oigo! ― gritó. ― Solo un segundo.

Unos segundos y varios gritos ahogados después, Edward volvió.

― Lo siento, ― se disculpó. ― Estoy en el restaurante y estamos tirando una pared.

― Oh, ― dije, sonriendo por el sonido de su voz. ― Parece un proyecto.

― Lo es. ― Suspiró al otro lado de la línea. ― De todas formas, siento no haber llamado. Esta última semana ha sido una locura. No tienes ni idea.

― Dímelo a mí.

Mientras hablábamos, las mariposas de mi estómago se calmaron. Aparentemente, Edward había grabado el último programa antes de que empezaran las eliminaciones y no había ido bien. Por supuesto, según su contrato no podía darme ningún detalle.

― Bueno, tendré que verlo mañana, entonces.

― En realidad estaba esperando que te lo perdieras.

― ¿Oh? ¿Por qué, tan malo es?

Edward suspiró. ― Supongo que se han visto peores cosas. Pero, de todas formas, quería ver si te gustaría hacer algo mañana. Ya sabes, ah, salir. ― Sonaba dudoso y me alegrada de que no estuviera cerca para ver la estúpida sonrisa de mi cara.

― Um... sí. Me encantaría. Tengo el día libre. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Cuando Edward y yo colgamos unos minutos más tarde, PV se frotó contra mi espinilla, recordándome que era la hora de la cena.

― Voy a salir con tu papá mañana, ― le dije. ― Va a venir mañana a verte.

PV me miró y maulló.

― No es una cita, ― insistí. ― Solo vamos a pasar un rato juntos.

Edward me había dicho que podíamos hacer lo que yo quisiera, quería que yo eligiera.

Esperaba que estuviera listo para una aventura.

- . - . - . - . -

Cuando abrí la puerta al día siguiente, Edward estaba de pie en el escalón con un par de gafas de sol y una gorra de los Mets, tenía la mandíbula cubierta por una barba de dos días. Aunque cualquier observador minucioso todavía podía reconocer a Edward, con el pelo cubierto podría pasar por cualquier persona normal.

_Sí, claro, no con esa sonrisa._

― Entrega de pizza, ― bromeó, dejándome ver sus dientes mientras sonreía.

― Lo siento. No he pedido ninguna pizza. ― Cuando Edward se quitó la gorra y se pasó las manos por el pelo, solté un falso jadeo. ― ¡Ohhh! ¡Edward! Casi no te he reconocido.

― Ja.

Abrí más la puerta para dejarle entrar.

― ¿No apruebas mi disfraz? ― preguntó mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Al bajar la mirada, me di cuenta de que llevaba pantalones cortos. Le había dicho que se vistiera de forma casual, pero ver sus peludas pantorrillas casi me hizo reír. Casi.

― Um, es genial, pero pareces un famoso escondiéndose. Tal vez deberías haber probado con el bigote falso.

Edward inclinó la cabeza a un lado y se encogió de hombros. ― Bueno, ha funcionado. No me han seguido.

― Gracias a Dios, porque si termino en la portada de una revista voy a demandarte.

― No te adelantes. El día todavía no ha terminado.

Ahora que estaba dentro, no sabía que hacer... ¿darle un tour de mi pequeño apartamento? Básicamente, podía ver todo el lugar desde la entrada, excepto mi habitación. Pero no iba a ir ahí.

― Así que, esta es tu casa. ― Se quitó las gafas y miró a su alrededor. ― Es bonita.

― Gracias. Es pequeña, pero... en realidad no paso mucho tiempo aquí.

Estaba a punto de preguntar si quería sentarse un poco o marcharnos cuando PV apareció de la nada para inspeccionar al visitante. Su cola se movió de un lado a otro salvajemente cuando Edward se inclinó para acariciarla.

― Hola, ― dijo Edward suavemente mientras PV se frotaba contra su mano. ― Te recuerdo.

Siempre había sido una gata amistosa, pero eso era ridículo. Edward me miró con una expresión perpleja. ― Así que, ¿esta es mi hija perdida?

― Esta es PV, ― contesté, poniéndome las manos en las caderas. Era como si ella pudiera sentir que él era el responsable por todo el salmón.

― ¿Qué significa?

Sentí mi cara calentarse mientras consideraba las respuestas – las dos parecían igual de ridículas.

― Pussy Veritas, ― murmuré finalmente. Las cejas de Edward subieron hasta su frente.

― Ese es un... nombre poco habitual.

― Confía en mí, no quieres saberlo.

Edward siguió rascándole la cabeza a PV y ella se tumbó al lado de sus zapatillas, mostrándole la barriga. Traidora.

― Creo que le gusto.

― Hmmm. Eso parece. Tal vez es por el parecido familiar, ― sugerí. Edward me miró con una sonrisa inquisitiva.

― Ya sabes, ― dije, gesticulando hacia su cabeza cubierta por un sombrero. ― Por ser pelirrojos y eso.

― Yo no soy pelirrojo. Mi pelo es... ― Lo pensó bien. ― Es cobrizo.

― ¿Cobrizo? ― Reí disimuladamente. ― Solo las chicas tienen pelo cobrizo.

― Eso no es cierto.

― Lo es. Te lo garantizo. Haz una búsqueda de imágenes en Google y mira lo que aparece.

― Bien. Es rojizo, ― corrigió Edward, con algo de timidez.

― Ya sabes lo que dicen de la negación...

Se enderezó y se sacudió las manos. En el aire aparecieron algunas hebras de pelo de gato. ― Bueno, ¿vamos?

― Vamos, pelirrojo.

Una vez fuera, con el "disfraz" de Edward de nuevo en su lugar, agarré su brazo impulsivamente, pasando el mío por el suyo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el metro. Él me acompañó fácilmente, adoptando el mismo ritmo que yo.

― ¿Deberíamos coger un taxi? ― preguntó, ajustándose la gorra con la mano libre. Parecía nueva, como si la hubiera comprado específicamente para la ocasión. La idea hizo que me doliera un poco el pecho.

― Nop, vamos a coger el metro.

― No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. La última vez que lo intenté, acabé firmando cincuenta autógrafos y me entró un... corpulento hombre de mediana edad. O tal vez era una mujer. Honestamente, no pude diferenciarlo. ― Se estremeció por el recuerdo.

― Vaaaaale entonces. Un taxi.

- . - . - . - . -

Una hora más tarde, después de coger un perrito y un batido para comer, Edward y yo caminamos por el parque hacia el Cyclone. Hasta el momento, nadie nos había prestado nada de atención; empezaba a pensar que el casual atuendo de Edward estaba funcionando, después de todo.

― Esto me recuerda un poco a Brighton, ¿sabes? ― dijo Edward, gesticulando a su alrededor con la bebida en su mano. El aire olía a agua del mar y palomitas.

― ¿Eso es algo bueno o malo?

― Bueno, es bueno.

Una chica con un buen trasero pasó a nuestro lado en patines y Edward tuvo la decencia de no mirarla. Por supuesto, eso podría haber sido porque estaba luchando con su comida, intentando tomar un bocado sin echarse mostaza encima.

― Y, ¿por qué no tienes un guardaespaldas? ― pregunté. ― ¿O un chófer?

― Tengo los dos, ― admitió. ― Simplemente prefiero hacer cosas por mí mismo si puedo.

Tomé un bocado de mi perrito y asentí. ― Lo entiendo.

Mientras comíamos el resto de nuestra comida, nos enredamos en un fiero debate sobre condimentos. Edward insistía en que los americanos comíamos demasiado ketchup y que era la sustancia más repelente y demasiado usada del mundo. Estaba equivocado... completamente equivocado. Se lo hice saber.

― Vale, vale, ― cedió finalmente, tirando la envoltura de su perrito en una papelera. ― Tienes razón. Nuestra dependencia del aceite es más perjudicial para la humanidad que la adicción americana al ketchup.

― Gracias. ― Bebí el resto de mi batido e hice lo mismo. ― Está bien tener un amigo que puede admitir estar equivocado.

Edward le dio una patada a una lata de cola que había en el suelo para quitársela de en medio y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. ― Bueno, miranos ahora.

― ¿Hmm?

― Teniendo una conversación civilizada sobre el uso y abuso de sustancias viscosas. Parece que fue solo ayer cuando me convenciste de que tenía una gata como hija.

― Y tú enviaste al Departamento de Sanidad a _La Vie._

― Y tú me llamaste cabronazo... y luego me enviaste una ducha vaginal.

Rodé los ojos y reí. ― Se suponía que eso tenía que ser educativo. No olvidemos el café de mierda de gato.

― He oído que en realidad es delicioso, ― insistió Edward.

― Oh, estoy segura de que esa es la razón de que lo enviaras. ¿Lo has probado alguna vez?

Suspiré con falsa nostalgia. ― Esos eran buenos tiempos.

― Ahh, sí, ― aceptó Edward, ― pero creo que estos días son mejores.

Antes de que me diera cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo, Edward estiró el brazo y me tocó ligeramente la mejilla. Me quedé congelada mientras mi corazón latía salvajemente.

― ¿Bella?

― ¿Sí? ― No sabía si alejarme o acercarme más.

Dejó caer la mano e hizo un movimiento de limpiarse con el pulgar en su cara. ― Tienes un poco de ketchup justo aquí.

Mi cara se iluminó por la vergüenza y me froté bien el lugar indicado.

― Jesús, Edward. ¡Dímelo!

― Lo siento. ― Soltó una risita. ― No quería avergonzarte.

― Está bien, ― murmuré, buscando el pequeño espejo que llevaba en el bolso. Una vez que me limpié, empezamos a caminar de nuevo. ― No puedes llevarme a ninguna parte.

Aunque no podía ver sus ojos bajo las oscuras gafas, estaba sonriendo.

― Oh, no lo sé. Estabas mona así, ― dijo.

La respiración se me quedó atascada en la garganta y aparté la mirada rápidamente, incapaz de discernir si estaba coqueteando conmigo... si quería que lo hiciera. La idea, de alguna manera, me aterrorizaba. Aunque parecía diferente a como le había imaginado, solo podía ver esto terminando mal. Él era un famoso, por el amir de Dios, y yo solo era una chica a la que se había tirado un verano.

La vieja amargura volvió y, con ella, las dudas. No debería permitirme a mí misma acercarme demasiado, sin importar lo encantador que pareciera. Tal vez podríamos ser amigos, pero buscar algo más solo me dejaría en el mismo desengaño.

Antes de que pudiera pensar mucho en ello, llegamos a nuestro destino. Edward miró la montaña rusa de madera y luego a mí, con una incredulidad genuina en la cara.

― ¿Esto es en lo que esperas que me suba? ― preguntó, con la voz aguda. Oh Dios mío, ¿estaba Edward Cullen asustado de una pequeña y tonta montaña rusa? Ooh, era demasiado divertido. Me olvidé de mis pensamientos anteriores y le agarré del brazo, tirando de él hacia delante.

― Sip, ― dije. ― Vamos.

― Pero es prehistórica, ― se quejó mientras nos acercábamos al puesto de los tickets. El adolescente lleno de granos que lo llevaba nos miró fijamente, viéndose horriblemente aburrido y nada impresionado con los quejidos de Edward.

― ¿Verdad? Lleva funcionando desde 1927 y solo una persona ha muerto. ― Intenté no reírme por la mirada de terror que se instaló en la cara de Edward. Miró como la gente que estaba subida en ese momento gritaba feliz al caer por la bajada más grande del Cyclone mientras yo pagaba nuestra vuelta.

― El peligro es parte de la emoción. No me digas que estás asustado, Sr. Top Chef.

― Chef más caliente, ― corrigió, deslizando sus gafas hacia abajo por su nariz para que pudiera mirar sus ojos verdes. No pude pensar en una rápida respuesta y Edward sonrió satisfecho, claramente complacido consigo mismo.

Afortunadamente, la cola empezó a moverse, librándome de la indignidad de sentir las rodillas debilitadas por el chef más creído de Manhattan.

Una vez que estuvimos subidos y asegurados, Edward se volvió a mí con una sonrisa forzada.

― ¿Has subido antes en esto?

― Montones de veces. Y solo me ha provocado una contractura una vez.

― Oh, entonces debería ser divertido, ― dijo, sin sonar nada convencido.

― Tal vez quieras quitarte la gorra, ― sugerí. Edward asintió y lo hizo al momento, colocándosela entre las rodillas. Expuesto, su pelo rojizo brilló en la luz del sol, pareciendo muy suave y agradable al tacto. Resistí la necesidad, enterrando en su lugar los dedos en mis muslos e intentando no enfocarme en nuestra proximidad. Los coches eran del cambio de siglo, pequeños, construidos para gente más pequeña, y Edward era un hombre alto. Su pierna rozaba la mía, los pelos me hacían cosquillas en la piel desnuda y envió una pequeña corriente de placer por mi cuerpo. Aparté la pierna, aunque todo lo que en realidad quería era presionarla más firmemente contra la suya.

Cuando los coches se sacudieron y empezaron a ascender por la desvencijada pendiente, vi que Edward miraba fijamente al frente y sus manos agarraban con fuerza la barra.

― Realmente tienes miedo, ¿verdad? ― pregunté, sintiéndome de repente un poco mal por haberle forzado a eso.

― No estoy exactamente encantado con las ayudas. ¿Estás segura de que esta cosa es... segura? ― Sonrió tenso, relajándose un poco cuando puse la mano en su rodilla.

― Será divertido. Confía en mí.

No tenía que haberme preocupado. No solo Edward amó el Cyclone, quiso subir de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Al final de nuestra tercera vuelta consecutiva, estaba bastante segura de que tenía una vértebra rota, pero Edward sonreía como un niño, con el pelo salvajemente despeinado por la brisa.

― Más te vale ponerte la gorra, ― le avisé. Un par de chicas que estaban a un lado habían empezado a mirar fijamente, probablemente preguntándose porqué le reconocían.

Edward hizo un puchero. ― ¿No quieres que te vean conmigo?

― No quiero terminar en el periódico como una de tus chicas de la semana, eso seguro.

― Por supuesto, ― dijo, con una extraña nota en su tono de voz mientras se ponía la gorra en la cabeza y se colocaba sus gafas oscuras. Antes que pudiera ensimismarme, él sonrió de nuevo. ― ¿Y ahora qué?

― No sé... la mayoría de las viejas atracciones ya están cerradas. Hay una noria, pero esa también sube bastante alto...

― ¡Vamos!

Ir en la noria con Edward me hizo sentir como una adolescente. Mientras que él todavía estaba un poco inquieto, sobre todo cuando balanceé el coche, pareció disfrutar la vista de Brooklyn desde arriba. Sonreí por su entusiasmo cuando, una vez que bajamos, insistió en comprar algodón de azúcar.

― Ugh, ― me quejé con un gemido después de comer un par de hilos azucarados. ― Esta cosa es tan asquerosa como recuerdo. ― Se lo pasé a él, agarrándome el estómago, que se me estaba revolviendo por la mezcla de comida de feria y atracciones.

Edward sacó una tira grande y echó la cabeza atrás, abriendo la boca. La punta de su lengua tocó el dulce, derritiéndolo instantáneamente. Maldición, yo también me derretí un poco.

― No está tan mal, ― contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. ― Una textura interesante. En realidad nunca lo he comido de pequeño.

― Oh Dios mío, ― dije, dándole un suave codazo, ― eras un niño necesitado.

Edward sonrió satisfecho. ― Rico y necesitado. Pobrecito yo.

Aunque su tono era jocoso, tenía la sensación de que en realidad no estaba bromeando.

― Creo que todos los niños tienen el derecho inalienable a comer pseudo-comida cancerígena.

Edward rio. ― No creo que una cucharadita de azúcar cause cáncer.

― Eso no lo sabes, ― discutí de forma juguetona. ― ¿Has participado en estudios a largo plazo? Quiero decir, mira esta cosa.

Toqué con un dedo la nube y me lamí los restos del dedo. Edward miró fijamente, con una sonrisa levantando la comisura de su labio.

― ¿Ves? Es como la cosa que utilizan para aislar las casas. Probablemente tenga amianto.

― Es bastante malo, ― admitió finalmente, tirando el resto. ― Pero trae buenos recuerdos.

― ¿Creí que no podías tomar algodón de azúcar?

― Ah, pero cuando estaba lejos en la escuela, mis padres no lo sabían. A veces hacíamos excursiones a la costa.

― ¿A qué escuela fuiste?

― Harrow, ― dijo simplemente.

El nombre se me hacía familiar. ― Creo que he oído hablar de ella.

― Es posible. Es una escuela pública.

― Que liberal por parte de tus padres.

― En realidad, es lo opuesto. Las escuelas públicas en Inglaterra son similares a lo que en los Estados llamáis escuelas privadas.

― Oh, ya veo. ¿Así que eras un snob?

― Por supuesto. Fue el primer paso para convertirme en el gilipollas pretencioso que hoy tienes delante.

Arrugué la nariz y sacudí la cabeza. ― Tengo que admitir que realmente estás haciendo un trabajo de mierda con la cosa del gilipollas. Te estoy re-evaluando y odio tener que modificar mis nociones preconcebidas sobre las personas. Es agotador.

Cuando la noche empezó a caer, hablamos un poco de Londres; supe que lo extrañaba, aunque no lo admitió. No habló del tema de sus padres, pero me pregunté sobre su madre, si se habría vuelto a casar. Por lo que había oído de su relación con el padre de Edward, no la habría culpado si no lo hubiera hecho.

― Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? ― preguntó Edward, cambiando de tema. ― ¿Creo recordar que tu padre estaba en el Ejército?

Su declaración me sorprendió. ― Buena memoria.

Le hablé a Edward de todo lo que me había mudado mientras crecía y él escuchó atentamente, deteniéndome para hacer preguntas. Le dije cómo había aprendido a cocinar, le hablé de Leah y su madre Sue y como de alguna manera se habían convertido en mi familia sustituta.

― ¿Habéis mantenido el contacto?

― En realidad no. Hace años que no hablo con ella. Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora; probablemente seguirá en Texas. A veces me siento mal por ello, pero luego recuerdo que en realidad ella tampoco ha intentado mantenerse en contacto conmigo.

― Es difícil mantener el contacto cuando vivís lejos, sobre todo cuando eres joven, ― dijo Edward en voz baja. Habíamos llegado al final del parque y de nuestro tiempo juntos.

― Sí, supongo.

Algo me decía que tal vez se refería a nosotros. Las probabilidades de que hubiéramos mantenido el contacto a una distancia transatlántica, especialmente con lo poco que nos conocíamos, habían sido pequeñas, la verdad. En ese momento no lo había reconocido, al estar tan embobada en el romance de verano.

Y la verdad me estaba mirando a la cara: para que nuestra amistad continuara, tenía que hablarle de Emmett. En ese momento, tal vez lo considerara como una broma tonta; pero si seguía más tiempo con ello, pensaría que le había engañado con malicia.

Pero no tenía ni idea de como abordar el tema sin hacerlo parecer una apertura a posibilidades románticas entre nosotros, porque no había forma de que pudiera manejar eso.

¿Podía?

El silencio que había caído entre nosotros empezó a ser un poco incómodo.

― Tu novio debe de ser muy comprensivo, ― dijo Edward de repente, de forma casual... demasiado casual.

Su comentario me pilló con la guardia baja, especialmente porque yo había estado pensando en el mismo tema.

― ¿Oh?

― ¿No le importa que salgas con otro hombre?

― Yo... él no... esto... ― tropecé con mis propias palabras, intentando formular lo que quería decir. Podría haberme golpeado a mí misma por ser una tonta tan poco articulada.

_No tengo novio._

_A él le importa una mierda._

_Esto no ha sido una cita, ¿verdad?_

― Estaba pensando, ― dijo Edward de forma apresurada antes de que pudiera decidir cual soltar, ― que probablemente sea lo mejor que estés viendo a alguien. ― Su tono parecía más frío, más distante de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

― ¿Lo es? ― pregunté, sin aliento por la ruta de nuestra conversación y, francamente, sintiéndome un poco estúpida. Por supuesto que Edward no quería que fuéramos algo más que amigos.

― Está bien tener una amiga por una vez, Bella. Yo... ― Suspiró y se quitó las gafas. ― Dios sabe que no quiero ensuciarlo con... y tú...

Agucé los oídos, intentando rellenar los huecos que él había dejado mientras mi estómago caía al suelo. Estaba contento de que estuviera viendo a alguien. Él nunca me querría de _esa_ forma. Mi confusión sobre lo que yo quería... lo que él quería... abrumó el momento. Me encontré a mí misma sin nada que decir, sin darme cuenta de que Edward había seguido hablando y no había oído una palabra de las que había dicho.

― ¿Lo harías?

― ¿Hmm? ― intenté, y fallé, para recuperar mi equilibrio.

― Da igual, no respondas eso, ― murmuró. ― Deberíamos coger un taxi.

― Lo siento,. Yo solo... me has pillado con la guardia baja. ― La comodidad que había sentido todo el día en su compañía había sido reemplazada por inquietud, una que no podía entender. Eso era lo que yo había querido, ¿no? ¿Ser _solo amigos_? Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y me quedé quieta mirando los faros que se acercaban.

Pero luego Edward me frotó el hombro firmemente, aliviando algo de la tensión y revolviéndome a la vez más la cabeza.

Extendió su otro brazo y lo movió en dirección al tráfico.

― Lo he pasado genial hoy, ― dijo en voz baja mientras un coche paraba. Cuando dejó caer la mano, me sentí vacía.

― Yo también.

El viaje a casa fue en su mayor parte en silencio mientras luchaba con un recién encontrado conocimiento. De vez en cuando, le eché miradas de reojo a Edward. Él tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el asiento, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía cansado, y tuve la abrumadora necesidad de abrazarle.

No importaba lo mucho que quisiera negarlo, me gustaba Edward.

Me _gustaba._

Y no como amigo.

* * *

Hola!

Estos dos necesitan ponerse al día... ahora que Bella se admite a sí misma que le gusta Edward, él dice que lo mejor es que sean solo amigos...

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos. La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil.

-Bells, :)


	14. Flambeame

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Magnolia822, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**AN ACQUIRED TASTE**

Capitulo catorce – Flambeame

Volver el lunes al trabajo fue un respiro bienvenido de tanto pensar, que era lo que había estado haciendo el fin de semana. No importaba como intentara sopesar la situación siempre terminaba conmigo debajo y Edward encima.

_Más quisiera._

Vale, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, esa no era la mejor forma de decirlo.

Siempre terminaba con Edward teniendo ventaja. Mucho mejor.

Había, sin embargo, decidido dos cosas después de un examen científico bien fundamentado de mis sentimientos.

Uno: Realmente quería ser amiga de Edward. El tiempo que pasamos juntos había probado que, no solo teníamos cosas en común, sino que también nos divertíamos juntos. Y solo porque sintiera una pequeña atracción por él no quería decir que no pudiéramos ser amigos. Había tenido amigos atractivos antes con los que nunca había tenido sexo. Como Emmett. Y Jacob.

_Sí, pero son gays._ La voz de mi madre empezaba a ponerme de los nervios con su recién encontrado énfasis en conocerse a uno mismo.

Dos: Edward no tenía porqué saber nada de esa atracción porque me negaba a ser humillada por segunda vez. Habíamos dibujado líneas límite, y eso estaba bien. Nada había cambiado entre nosotros y nada lo haría. Los dos sabíamos en qué lugar quedábamos ahora. Era todo muy saludable.

Con renovada resignación, me lancé de lleno al trabajo, llegando pronto a _La Vie_ para preparar las tartaletas de tomate fresco que serviríamos en el almuerzo de la Sociedad Nacional de Información sobre la Psoriasis.

PNIS*. Solté una risita mientras desenrollaba las tiras de hojaldre, preguntándome que tipo de idiota había permitido que se utilizara ese acrónimo. Lo menos que podía hacer era preparar una buena masa hojaldrada que fuera con su piel escamosa. Pobres bastardos con picores.

― ¿Qué es tan divertido? ― preguntó Emmett mientras se acercaba a mi puesto de trabajo. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había entrado.

― Oh, nada. Solo estoy haciendo tartaletas para PNIS.

― ¿Para el pene de quién? ― Frunció el ceño confuso.

― Con suerte, para el de nadie, ― bromeé. Emmett se inclinó contra la encimera, cruzándose de brazos.

― Hoy estás rara, ― dijo. ― ¿Has tenido un buen fin de semana?

― Ha sido... interesante, ― dije, bajando la voz para que el resto del equipo no escuchara.

― ¿Interesante? ― preguntó Emmett muy alto, sin pillar la indirecta. ― Vas a tener que se más clara, chica. No he oído nada de ti en días y te saltaste el yoga. De nuevo.

― Me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta siquiera, ― le tomé el pelo, dándole en el costado con el mango de mi pincel. ― O que fueras.

― Llevé a Jake. ― Sus ojos se nublaron mientras una sonrisa estúpida dividía su cara en dos. ― Está increíble todo sudoroso.

― Seguro que sí. ― No pude resistirme a darle otro golpecito. Él lo paró, cogiendo el pincel, hundiéndolo en la mantequilla y sosteniéndolo como un escudo.

― Tengo mantequilla y no temo usarla.

― Ese es un doble sentido que no quiero ver como termina, ― dijo James al otro lado de la sala.

Le pellizqué el pezón a Emmett a través de la camisa y él gritó, dejando caer el pincel en la encimera. Lo cogí y seguí embadurnando mis rollos de hojaldre.

― Maldición, chica, ― gimió Emmett, frotándose los pectorales. ― Estoy extra-sensible hoy.

― ¿Quiero saber la razón?

Sonrió satisfecho. ― Probablemente no.

― Así que, parece que las cosas van bien entre vosotros, ― dije. ― Eso es genial.

― Van mejor que bien. Voy a conocer a sus padres.

― ¿Vas a qué? ― Mi voz se elevó una octava. ― Y, ¿son estos los mismos padres conservadores a lo que temía decirles que es gay?

Emmett se encogió de hombros. ― En realidad, están intentando apoyarle.

― Wow. Eso es enorme.

Emmett suspiró de nuevo. ― También lo es Jake.

― Dios, te odio.

― Mujer, tienes que buscarte un hombre con una larga polla.

― Eres todo un poeta.

Pero tal vez tenía razón.

Esa noche me encontré a mí misma buscando el episodio que me había perdido del programa de Edward en Watch Instantly. Aunque no había sabido qué pensar de ellos en su momento, sus comentarios de que era un episodio de mierda me intrigaban.

Nada me preparó para el momento en que, a mitad del programa, Zafrina le tiró los trastos.

No fue su acción normal de pestañear y soltar risitas. No, fue un completo agarrón de trasero. Pillado por la cámara.

La cara de Edward se puso de tres tonos de amarillo verdoso mientras se daba la vuelta, con los ojos oscurecidos.

― ¿Qué demonios te crees que está haciendo? ― gritó. La cámara fue directa a la cara sonriente de Zafrina. Se mordió el labio e inclinó la cabeza, pareciendo inocente.

― ¿Nada?

Edward frunció el ceño y habló de nuevo con un tono mortal.

― Esto es una ***bleep***cocina, no un ***bleep*** juego de citas. Obviamente no sabes la diferencia. Márchate, ahora.

― Lo siento. Yo...

― ¡Ahora! ― gritó Edward de nuevo, apuntando con el dedo hacia la puerta. No sabía si reírme o lanzarle cosas a la televisión. Zafrina se volvió, con los hombros caídos mientras salía del plató... ¿para siempre? Las votaciones todavía no habían empezado, pero tenía la sensación de que ella sería una de las primeras en ser nominadas.

¡Y por fin! Cada vez se hacía más evidente que los productores habían cogido a la gente más incompetente que habían encontrado para hacer el programa interesante, contando con que la frustración de Edward con ellos subiera la audiencia. Incluso aunque él había aceptado, le estaban usando, explotando el amor que sentía por su profesión poniéndole delante idiotas a los que enseñar. Y estaba funcionando. Su paciencia se acababa.

No era de extrañar que él no hubiera querido que lo viera.

Encendí inmediatamente mi ordenador y, al ver que Edward no estaba en el chat, se envié un rápido email.

Una media hora después, mi telefono sonó.

― Hey, ― dijo Edward con voz cansada.

― Hola.

― Así que lo has visto, ¿huh?

― Sí. Lo he visto. ¿Qué demonios va mal con esa mujer?

― Es malditamente tonta, ― murmuró. Había algo en su voz que sonaba raro... ¿Había estado bebiendo?

― Así que, ¿la has echado?

― Quería hacerlo, pero... no.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― No... ― Suspiró, quedándose en silencio unos segundos. Cuando habló de nuevo, la irritación en su voz era clara. ― Se supone que no debo hablar de ello. Pero no, los productores no quieren que se vaya. Me han desautorizado.

― ¿Pueden hacer eso?

― Por supuesto.

― Pero puedes echarla en las votaciones, ¿verdad?

― En realidad, ― dijo con duda. ― Ha habido... mierda. Se supone que no puedo decirlo.

― ¿Qué? ― No me gustaba el tono de su voz.

― Bella, podría meterme en serios problemas legales por decírtelo.

― Mi teléfono no está pinchado. No lo creo, al menos, ― bromeé. ― Hey, no hace falta que me cuentes nada, pero juro por Dios que lo mantendré en secreto. Excepto por PV, por supuesto.

― Ya no tengo control completo sobre las votaciones.

― No lo entiendo.

― Parece que se han guardado esto bajo la manga durante algún tiempo... ― Resopló, y escuché los golpecitos del hielo contra un vaso.

― ¿Qué tenían bajo sus mangas?

― Parece que van a hacer una votación popular... América puede elegir quién se queda y quién se va. Yo tengo la decisión final entre los dos últimos participantes.

― ¡Tienes que estar tomándome el jodido pelo! ¿Se están poniendo en plan _American Idol _contigo?

― Parece que sí.

― Pero, ¿cómo pueden hacerlo?

― Está en el contrato.

― Mierda, Edward, necesitas un abogado mejor.

― Ya ha sido despedido y reemplazado.

Cuando mi mente se hizo a la idea de las consecuencias del cambio, me sentí horrible por él. El puesto de chef para el nuevo restaurante de Edward, prometido al ganador, estaba en ese momento completamente fuera de sus manos. Y conociendo los gustos populares, los favoritos de la audiencia no tenían porqué ser los más experimentados culinariamente. Aunque podía, por supuesto, eliminar a los idiotas más grandes, también podían fácilmente decidir tomarla con Edward y dejarle con Zafrina. O la chica de los lemures con las gafas de pasta.

No me gustaba la idea de que Zafrina trabajara con Edward ni un poco.

― Mierda. Mierda. Lo siento. Esto es ridículo.

― Creo que el término es jodido. Malditamente jodido. ― Edward me contó el resto – tendría una semana libre de grabar en la que el Canal Cocina daría un especial con los momentos principales de los primeros ocho episodios, anunciando el cambio de planes para las eliminaciones al final. Parecía que la segunda mitad del programa iba a ser una puta en busca de audiencia más grande que la primera.

― No me extraña que estés bebiendo.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

― Elemental, mi querido Watson. Suenas algo borracho y estás soltando información clasificada.

― Qué astuta eres.

― Tengo talento.

― Sí que lo tienes.

Dijo las últimas palabras de forma tan suave, que apenas pude oírlas.

― Así que... ― Me aclaré la garganta, sintiéndome incómoda de repente. ― ¿Qué vas a hacer si América elige a la mujer lemur? ― ¿O a esa furcia que te ha agarrado el trasero? _No es que me importe._

Edward rio. ― Por suerte, el puesto solo está garantizado durante seis meses; después, puedo contratar de forma permanente o despedir a quien sea. ― PV se dio la vuelta a mi lado, con sus pies retorciéndose en sueños.

― Es un alivio.

Edward tomó un audible sorbo y suspiró.

― Espero que al menos estés bebiendo algo bueno.

― Por supuesto. Después de todo, es mi cumpleaños.

― Ja, ja.

― No, hablo completamente en serio. Es mi cumpleaños.

― Cállate.

― Vale, no me creas. Pero si quieres, puedes mirar el artículo sobre mí de Wikipedia. Es una de las pocas cosas que el idiota que lo escribió puso bien.

― ¿Lo dices en serio?

― Absolutamente.

― Bueno, mierda. Feliz Cumpleaños. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

― No me gusta crear una sensación de obligación en las personas.

― Eso es ridículo.

― ¿Lo es?

― Un poco.

― No es para tanto. En realidad he tenido un día bastante bueno. Sin grabaciones. Muy relajado.

― Aparte de todo esto.

― Sí.

Antes de que pudiera detenerme a mí misma, solté, ― bueno, al menos déjame hacerte la cena o algo.

Edward rio. ― ¿Quieres cocinar para mí?

― Um... ― Me sonrojé y me levanté de un salto del sofá, despertando a PV de su feliz sueño. ― Esta noche no. Pero sí, si quieres.

― Obviamente, esta noche no.

Una rápida mirada a mi reloj me dijo que eran las once pasadas. Cierto.

― ¿Qué te parece el viernes? ― pregunté.

Edward suspiró. ― Tengo algo esa noche, me temo.

Intenté no ser curiosa.

― ¿El sábado? ― preguntó.

― Déjame mirar. ― Le eché un vistazo al calendario. ― Nop. Tengo un evento.

Tras decir diferentes días, finalmente quedamos el miércoles. De todas formas, probablemente fuera mejor que el fin de semana. Mucho más amistoso. Pero estaba a solo dos días.

― Tengo que confesar, sin embargo, que mis estándares son un poco altos.

Rodé los ojos. ― Oh, ¿de verdad? Nunca lo habría adivinado.

- . - . - . - . -

― ¿Puedes por favor marcharte? Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Añadí zanahoria y cebolla a la grasa de la olla, intentando ignorar a Edward mientras se sentaba en la encimera enfrente de mí, bebiendo de una copa de vino.

Había llegado media hora antes de lo esperado, justificándose con la excusa de que ya estaba fuera y temía ir primero a casa, por si alertaba a los paparazzi. No me lo creí ni un segundo; por la forma en que merodeaba en mi cocina, sabía que quería verme cocinar.

― ¿De verdad? ― preguntó.

― Sí. De verdad. Me siento como si estuvieras juzgando cada movimiento que hago.

― No juzgo. Solo considero en silencio.

― Da igual lo que estés haciendo, es molesto.

Había decidido hacer un rápido plato de Coq au Vin ya que había trabajado hasta más tarde de lo que había anticipado. Edward siguió ignorando mi petición, pero le pillé con las cejas levantadas cuando eché el pollo y el coñac a la vez.

― ¿No vas a flambearlo? ― bromeó.

― No. El alcohol se evaporará al cocinarse, y el flambeado solo es una excusa para que los chefs creídos presuman.

Suspiró. ― Que pena. Estaba deseando un show.

― Solo vete, Edward.

Se bajó de la encimera y cogió mi copa. ― Iré a distraerme entonces.

― Eso, hazlo.

Unos minutos más tarde, justo cuando estaba tapando la olla para que cociera a fuego lento, volvió.

― Ahora, _esto_ sí que es interesante. Tal vez incluso más interesando que un buen y presumido flambeado.

Oh, no. No lo había hecho.

Sí, lo había hecho.

Había estado tan apresurada con la cena y nerviosa por la temprana llegada de Edward, que había olvidado hacerle a mi apartamento la revisión que obviamente necesitaba.

Ahí estaba él, sosteniendo en sus manos la caja con el huevo vibrador que había comprado en Babeland... nunca lo había usado o guardado. ¡En su lugar, lo había dejado en el escritorio al lado de mi ordenador para que cualquier Tom, Dick o Edward lo vieran!

Intenté cogerlo, con la cara tan rosa como el paquete. Pero Edward lo levantó fuera de mi alcance; la sonrisita satisfecha que llevaba en la cara me decía que no iba a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente.

― Dame eso, ― dije con los dientes apretados, renunciando a cogerlo cuando me di cuenta de que no me lo daría y solo me estaba haciendo verme más ridícula. Me crucé de brazos y le miré furiosa.

Finalmente bajó el brazo y cogí el paquete, cruzando mis brazos de nuevo y caminando a mi habitación para guardarlo con mis otros juguetes.

Volví y encontré a Edward sentado en el sofá, pareciendo divertido y con remordimientos a partes iguales.

― Ni te atrevas... ― dije, levantando la mano mientras pasaba a su lado de camino a la cocina.

― Lo siento. ― Me siguió, y su ligera risita me hizo sentir avergonzada de nuevo. La cara me ardió otra vez; no entendía para nada mi reacción. Normalmente no me habría importado... en general estaba bastante orgullosa de mi colección de juguetes. Pero, de alguna manera, que Edward lo viera me hizo sentir como una completa... ¡ugh!

― No intentaba curiosear, ― dijo. ― Pero estaba ahí en la mesa; creí que tal vez fuera mi regalo de cumpleaños.

― No lo era. A no ser que te guste jugar por detrás y, si es así, entonces sírvete tú mismo.

Me volví a los fogones y le ignoré, levantando la tapa para revisar el pollo.

― No seas así, Bella. Siento haberte avergonzado.

La sinceridad eclipsaba la burla que se notaba en su voz. Me sentí suavizarme un poco.

― Bueno, yo he sido la estúpida por dejarlo ahí.

― No habría bromeado sobre ello si hubiera creído que te molestarías, ― me aseguró. ― Creí que tal vez lo habías dejado fuera a propósito.

― ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

La cara de Edward se mantuvo inexpresiva excepto por el alzamiento de una de sus bonitas cejas. Se encogió de hombros. Si no hubiera estado tan desconcertada, tal vez le hubiera presionado un poco más.

― ¿Podemos simplemente no hablar más de juguetes sexuales? ― pregunté, golpeando el pollo ligeramente con el termómetro de carne.

― Ah, pero es un tema tan interesante.

― Para ti, tal vez.

― Vale, ― dijo, dando un paso atrás. ― Pero tal vez un día estés un poco más dispuesta a compartirlo. Después de todo, para eso están los amigos.

Resoplé. ― Seguramente no.

― Un hombre puede soñar.

Algo apareció en sus ojos - un brillo que se desvaneció segundo después. Realmente no estaba segura siquiera de haberlo visto.

El resto de la cena pasó de forma más tranquila. El pollo salió perfecto, jugoso, y Edward llegó tan lejos como para hacerle un cumplido, incluso sin flambeado.

Nos retiramos al sofá y PV saltó en el espacio entre nosotros, colocándose para que le rascaran la barriga, a lo que Edward accedió.

― Gracias por esto, ― dijo un minuto después, soltando su copa de vino y volviéndose hacia mí. ― Hace mucho que nadie cocina para mí.

― Puedo ver porqué, ― dije, resoplando. ― Eres como un dolor en el trasero.

― Yo me veo más bien útil.

― Hmm. Una interpretación interesante.

Aburrida ahora que no seguía siendo el centro de atención, PV se marchó, dejándonos a nuestro aire. Me di cuenta con algo de pánico de que ella había servido un poco como mediadora y en ese momento ya no había nada entre nosotros.

Edward estiró el brazo de forma casual sobre el respaldo del sofá, pareciedo feliz. Me di cuenta de que no quería que la noche terminara.

― ¿Todavía te queda sitio para el postre? ― pregunté, necesitando hacer algo con lo que ocuparme. Si me mantenía ocupada, no pensaría en la forma en que la manga doblada de su camisa resaltaba su tonificado antebrazo o la forma en que sus labios se amoldaban al borde de la copa mientras bebía.

― Siempre, mientras no lo tenga que hacer yo.

Me di un golpecito en el pecho con fingido horror. ― ¿Una debilidad en la armadura Cullen? No me lo puedo creer.

― Créelo. Tal vez sea un chef excelente, ― dijo, con una sonrisa que mostró todos sus dientes, ― pero mis habilidades en repostería dejan algo que desear.

― Wow. No puedo creer que hayas admitido eso. Yo, al contrario, soy excelente en las dos cosas. Desafortunadamente, sin embargo, el postre esta noche no mostrará mi habilidad. Solo he cogido unas fresas frescas y nata.

― Me parece bien. ― Edward dejó su copa y se puso de pie. ― ¿Necesitas ayuda?

― Yo limpio las fresas, tú montas la nata. ― Fue difícil controlar la sonrisita satisfecha que amenazó con aparecer mientras maquinaba mi venganza por la humillación del huevo vibrador.

― Perfecto.

Pasando de las varillas de metal que habitualmente usaba para tal tarea, le di a Edward mi batidora eléctrica de mano y un bol poco profundo mientras yo me encargaba de las fresas y esperaba el delator sonido chirriante.

Cuando escuché el choque de la batidora contra el cristal, me giré y vi a Edward con su camisa azul oscuro llena de salpicaduras de nata.

― No bromeabas, ― dije, riendo mientras Edward intentaba limpiarse las manchas y solo conseguía extenderlas más.

Edward frunció el ceño y luego bajó la mirada al bol.

― Genial. La maldita batidora no deja de deslizarse.

― ¿De verdad? He usado ese bol para montar nata montones de veces, ― mentí. ― Es raro que nunca me haya pasado.

― Estoy empezando a pensar que me has tendido una trampa.

― Oh, ¿yo? Nunca.

Volví a mi tarea, sonriendo y complacida con mi venganza hasta que sentí algo frío y húmedo en un lado de mi cara.

Con un jadeo, levanté la mano y descubrí una mancha de nata.

― No eres muy buena mentirosa, Chef Swan, ― me susurró Edward al oído. Me di la vuelta y le encontré con la batidora en una mano y el bol en la otra. Hundió la batidora en la nata de nuevo y salpicó justo en mi cabeza.

Grité e intenté quitarle el bol, pero Edward se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Pensando rápido, cogí algunas de las fresas que había cortado y se las aplasté en la nuca. El jugo corrió pegajoso por mis dedos.

― ¡Chúpate esa! ― grité.

Edward volvió en un flash, cogiendo un poco de nata del bol con la mano y pintando mi cara con ella.

― Parece que dos pueden jugar a este juego, ― dijo, tirando de mi cuando intenté escapar.

Me removí en su agarré, liberándome y corriendo al armario. A pesar del ataque de Edward con más crema, encontré lo que estaba buscando, sonriendo de forma triunfal cuando liberé una nube de azúcar glas.

― ¡Argh, mis ojos! ― gritó Edward, doblándose y agarrándose la cara con una mano.

― Mierda. ¿Estás bien? ― Dejé el azúcar y me incliné.

De repente, Edward se lanzó a mí con el bol, llenando de nata mi pecho mientras yo gritaba.

― ¡Me has engañado! ¡Inglés bastardo!

― Todo vale en la guerra y el amor, Swan, ― dijo Edward, cogiendo el azúcar que yo había soltado como una estúpida.

Para entonces, toda mi cocina estaba llena de varias sustancias dulces y pegajosas, igual que nosotros dos. Resbalé y caí de culo, tirando a Edward conmigo. Los dos quedamos tumbados boca arriba, riendo de forma maníaca.

Unos minutos después nos calmamos y Edward se levantó apoyado en su codo, mirando hacia abajo.

Yo me agarré el estómago, dolorida de tanto reír, mientras su mirada recobraba la sobriedad.

Uno de sus dedos trazó mi brazo desnudo, poniéndome la carne de gallina mientras hacía un camino en la nata. ― Te ves...

― Completamente, ridícula, ― aporté, alarmada por el susurro en que salió mi voz. Se estaba haciendo casi imposible controlar el fuerte latido de mi corazón. Temí que se pudiera ver, golpeando contra mis costillas mientras él volvía a trazar el mismo camino.

― No, ― empezó, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, mi teléfono sonó.

Peor, aparentemente, Emmett había cambiado mi tono de llamada a "It's Raining Men".

Edward se apartó y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose antes de estirar el brazo para ayudarme. Hice el juramente de matar a cualquiera que hubiera llamado justo cuando las cosas...

Cogí el teléfono de la encimera y miré el identificador de llamadas.

Genial. Mi madre.

― ¿Hola? ¿Bella? ― preguntó con su voz cantarina.

― Este es mi número, sip. Hola, mamá.

Edward se quedó quieto, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándome con expresión de duda.

― Lo siento. Solo un segundo, ― vocalicé antes de darme la vuelta. Mi madre todavía hablaba sin parar del tiempo y su tristeza por no hablar conmigo más a menudo, pero yo estaba en otro mundo intentando entender qué había sucedido entre yo y Edward. Escuché el agua correr detrás de mí y miré rápidamente sobre mi hombro. Edward estaba dándome la espalda, con las manos en el fregadero.

Pero entonces algo que dijo mi madre devolvió mi atención a la conversación.

― Sé que ya has hablado con tu padre, ― dijo, ― pero quería hablar contigo yo misma. Estoy aquí con él ahora mismo.

― Oh, ¿de verdad? ― Wow, así que después de todo había sido una visita larga. Me preparé para lo inevitable.

― Cariño, no quiero que te molestes, pero tu padre y yo nos estamos viendo.

¿Viéndose? Creo que incluso me reí en voz alta.

― No es divertido, Isabella, ― dijo con su voz más autoritaria.

― No, ― acepté, ― realmente no lo es. ― Pero mis palabras tenían un doble sentido. No hay nada divertido en que tu madre te joda el momento. Miré con impotencia como Edward limpiaba las encimeras con papel de cocina, ignorando mis silenciosos gestos para que no se molestara.

La conversación duró unos minutos más pero, para cuando colgamos, Edward había limpiado prácticamente toda la cocina.

― Realmente no tenías porqué hacer eso, ― dije.

― Bueno, yo empecé. Y esa... ― Hizo un gesto hacia el teléfono. ― ¿Va todo bien?

― Um... sí, solo más de lo mismo. Mis padres están locos. Ahora se están 'viendo'. Es oficial.

― ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

― En realidad no.

De repente me sentí cansada. El silencio que cayó entre nosotros se hizo incómodo, avivado por lo que había pasado un momento antes. ¿O simplemente lo había imaginado?

― Probablemente debería irme, ― dijo Edward. ― Estoy seguro de que tienes un día ocupado mañana.

― Como siempre. Y estoy segura de que tú también.

Asintió.

Sabía que debía decir algo, pero las palabras se quedaron congeladas en mi lengua. Era una gallina.

― Gracias por la cena, ― dijo Edward en la puerta, dándome un rápido abrazo.

― Feliz Cumpleaños, ― dije, volviendo finalmente en mí y devolviéndole el abrazo. Intenté memorizar la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío, alto y fuerte y pegajoso.

Me soltó y salió. Se giró y me apartó el pelo de la cara tentativamente. ― Realmente lo ha sido.

Una comisura de su labio se levantó y dio otro paso hacia atrás, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos antes de salir a la noche.

El aire alrededor de mi cara donde él había estado tan cerca parecía cargado de una electricidad lo suficientemente fuerte como para picarme. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

* * *

*_PNIS: _siglas en inglés de la sociedad. Si ponía las siglas en español, se perdía la gracia.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, el capítulo viene con una semana de atraso, pero es que la semana pasada fue el acto de mi graduación de la universidad y tuve en casa a toda la familia, así que no pude actualizar.

Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, ahora viene la parte mala. En España (para variar) las graduaciones no se hacen al terminar los exámenes y una vez que ya has aprobado toda la carrera, sino que se hace antes, así que ahora empiezo los exámenes finales este lunes.

Supongo que después de tanto tiempo sabéis lo que viene, y si no, ya está puesto también en mi perfil. Dejo de actualizar hasta que termine. Sin embargo, cuando vuelva, lo haré para terminar esta historia que ya tengo traducida casi al completo y volveré a subir Beyond Time, sin editar (porque al final la autora me ha dicho que no va a hacerlo), lo que significa que las amantes de los lemmons vais a poder terminar de leer la historia con el Rating M con el que empezó.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells, :)


	15. My Humps

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Magnolia822, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**AN ACQUIRED TASTE**

Capitulo quince – My Humps*

¿Por qué siempre termino yo atendiendo las fiestas más repulsivas el Cuatro de Julio? Miré asqueada los miles de palillos con pequeñas banderas que acababan de llegar. Terminarían dolorosamente clavados en mini-quiches para la celebración de una hortera McMansion en Long Island en unos días, pero por el momento solo atestaban mi cocina.

― Oye, Seth, ― llamé sobre mi hombro.

Apareció rápidamente, limpiándose las manos con un trapo de cocina.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Puedes... no sé, ¿guardar esto en alguna parte? ― Hice un gesto hacia los artículos con mis manos llenas de harina y Seth, sonriendo ampliamente, cogió la bolsa.

― Sin problema. Hey, ¿Chef? ― preguntó mientras yo volvía a amasar.

― ¿Qué? ― Intenté mantener la exasperación fuera de mi tono, pero ese día toda pequeña distracción parecía probar mi paciencia.

― Tengo un paquete de cigarros en la sala de descanso, si quieres uno.

Claramente, mi comportamiento tenso no era obvio solo para mí. Suspiré al pensar en una barra de cáncer pero sacudí la cabeza.

― Gracias, pero realmente no debería.

¿Por qué tuvo que descubrirse que los cigarros son malos? Anhelaba los días en que las amas de casa y los ejecutivos encendían uno con abandono y llenaban el aire con amargo humo. Suspiré. Había estado viendo _Mad Men _demasiado. Probablemente era lo mejor que no viviera en aquella época, ya que mis tetas eran relativamente pequeñas y no puntiagudos.

― Bueno, si cambias de opinión... ― Seth dejó la frase mientras se retiraba a una distancia segura.

Había pasado más de una semana desde el "incidente de la nata montada", como había empezado a llamarlo en mi cabeza, y no había visto a Edward. Los dos teníamos una agenda muy apretada en los comienzos de julio. Él había vuelto a grabar y, ahora que Rose se había ido, pasaba más tiempo que nunca en _La Vie._ Aunque habíamos encontrado un gran reemplazo para su puesto, Kate todavía se estaba familiarizando, lo que significaba que Emmett y yo teníamos más trabajo que nunca.

Hah.

Sin embargo, me pregunté si esa era la única razón por la que Edward y yo no nos habíamos visto. Después de la cena en mi casa, reproduje nuestra pelea de comida una y otra vez, imaginando cómo habría terminado si no nos hubieran interrumpido. ¿Me habría besado? Eso parecía, pero entonces recordé lo que dijo ese día en Coney Island sobre querer ser amigos. Tal vez solo nos habíamos quedado atrapados en el momento. No significaba que él hubiera cambiado de opinión. Aun así, el recuerdo de sus labios llenos, ligeramente manchados de azúcar, me obsesionaba.

Cuando hablamos por teléfono un par de días más tarde intenté no sonar rara, pero me preocupaba que al intentar no parecerlo, estuviera pareciendo más rara aun. Y no sabía si Edward estaba raro o si solo estaba cansado por todo el estrés de su trabajo.

Raro.

Golpeé la masa cansada, dándole forma de bola y cubriéndolo con un bol antes de desatarme el mandil. Toda esa preocupación me tenía exhausta. Necesitaba perspectiva pero, ya que las dos personas a las que normalmente acudía para obtener dicha perspectiva estaban ocupadas con sus propias vidas, estaba falta de suerte.

- . - . - . - . -

Al día siguiente después del trabajo paré en la farmacia para recoger mis anticonceptivos. Cuando mis ojos fueron a las innumerables revistas malas, el café frío del que acababa de bebes casi se me va por la nariz. Ahí, en la portada de una de las más desprestigiadas de todas, había una foto de Edward todo sexy y muy enfadado. Pero fue el titular lo que realmente atrapó mi atención.

_**¿Edward Cullen, El Chef Más Caliente De América Es Secretamente Gay? - ¡Detalles en el interior!**_

Y justo debajo:

_**Obama Admite La Abducción Alienígena**_

Al menos tenían claras sus prioridades. Encontraba a Edward siendo gay MUCHO más interesante que el presidente siendo abducido por alienígenas. Resoplando al reírme, cogí la revista y la deslicé por la encimera hasta la cajera con mi receta. Levantó las cejas, juzgándome, y yo me encogí de hombros, sonriéndole tímidamente.

Tan pronto como salí, abrí la revista por el artículo sobre Edward.

_El famoso chef Edward Cullen, conocido por romances casuales con modelos y estrellitas de Hollywood,recientemente ha estado manteniendo un perfil bajo, para el disgusto de América. Han pasado semanas desde que se vio al sexy británico con alguna bonita dama, y una fuente cercana a Cullen le ha ofrecido a Star Magazine la exclusiva._

― _Es gay, _― _dijo la fuente, _― _y acaba de salir del armario con sus amigos más cercanos y su familia._

_Oh, ¿de verdad?_

_Otra persona con información privilegiada declara que vio al lindo chef poniéndose cariñoso con un hombre mayor en un bar hace un par de días, pero de momento no han aparecido fotos..._

El artículo seguía con todas las evidencias que apuntaban a la homosexualidad de Edward, incluyendo su corte de pelo y su exigencia en su programa. Para cuando terminé de leerlo, no sabía si reírme o escribirle al estúpido editor una carta de molestia por perpetuar estereotipos gay. Por supuesto, no se me pasó la ironía de toda la cosa – después de todo, yo era la que tenía un novio falso gay.

Pensar en Emmett hizo que le echara de menos, así que le escribí un rápido mensaje. La primera eliminación sería después del programa de Edward esa noche y sabía que necesitaría apoyo moral para verlo. Eso es, si él podía apartar su trasero de la polla de Jake durante un par de horas.

Contestó unos minutos más tarde.

_Yo también te echo de menos, chica. ¿Voy sobre las 8?_

Le respondí rápidamente. _Oh Dios mío, ¿vas a dejar el nido de amor?_

_Jake tiene el turno de noche._

_Oh, ESO lo explica todo._

_Cállate. Te veré esta noche._

Sonriendo, volví a guardar el teléfono, deseando ver a mi amigo, incluso si solo parecían unos pocos segundos.

De vuelta en mi apartamento, me duché para quitarme el estrés del día y me hice una rápida comida. PV maulló y le dio con la pata a su bol, malhumorada.

― Extrañas a tu papi, ¿verdad?

Ella miró al suelo, claramente nada interesada en cualquier cosa que no fuera comida. Tal vez me estaba proyectando un poquito.

Mientras le llenaba el plato, mi mente le dio vueltas a la posibilidad de que Edward realmente estuviera intentando conseguir control sobre su imagen. A pesar del mal gusto general de las revistas de cotilleos, ese aspecto tiró de algo dentro de mí; ¿le había pedido Edward a su equipo que se relajaran un poco con la cosa del mujeriego? Él había admitido que nunca le había importado realmente como le vieran los medios, pero tal vez estaba realmente harto de todo eso. No me atreví a pensar que tenía algo que ver conmigo; cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Edward, más claro se hacía que estaba listo para un cambio. Pero tal vez nuestra amistad era el empujón que necesitaba para reconducir su vida.

Consideré llamarle, pero ya que Emmett iba a llegar en cualquier momento, no tenía realmente tiempo para hablar. En su lugar, le envié un mensaje.

_Hola. Hoy he visto un artículo interesante sobre ti. Muy iluminador._

Justo cuando pulsé _enviar_, Emmett llamó al timbre.

― ¡Voy! ¡Ya voy! ― grité, rodeando a PV mientras ella engullía su cena.

Emmett sonrió ampliamente y me besó en la mejilla cuando le dejé entrar. ― ¿Lo hacías? ― preguntó, pasándome una botella de tinto.

― ¿Si hacía el qué?

― ¿Te estabas viniendo?

― Eres un pervertido. ― Rodé los ojos y cogí el sacacorchos.

― Bueno, duh.

Mientras me peleaba con el corcho, mi teléfono vibró. Emmett lo cogió y miró la pantalla; su ceja derecha se arqueó con malicia.

― Es el padre de tu bebé, ― informó. ― ¿Quieres que responda?

― ¡Demonios, no! Dame eso. ― Dejé la botella y cogí el teléfono de la mano de Emmett, intentando mantener la voz normal.

― ¿Hola?

― Hola, Bella, ― dijo Edward. Su bonita voz hizo todo tipo de cosas a mis partes femeninas. ― Acabo de recibir tu enigmático mensaje.

― Ja, sí. No he podido resistirme.

― Te gusta provocarme, ¿verdad? ― Edward soltó la pregunta con ligereza, pero hizo que la rapidez con la que latía mi corazón se multiplicara por diez. Sonreí y Emmett rodó los ojos antes de volverse al armario y coger unas copas.

― Tal vez un poco, ― admití.

― Bueno, ¿qué decía ese 'iluminador' artículo al que te refieres? Debo admitir que has hecho que me pique la curiosidad.

― Oh, era estúpido y ofensivo. La revista Star parece creer que has cambiado de equipo.

Edward rio. ― Te lo aseguro. Soy completamente un hombre del Arsenal.

― Muy buena. Pero sabes a qué me refiero. Así que, ― bromeé, ― ¿es cierto? ¿Estás viendo a un misterioso hombre mayor?

Un sonido de ahogamiento se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, indicando que probablemente había inhalado algo. Tosió y se aclaró la garganta.

― ¿Un misterioso hombre mayor?

― Eso era lo que decía.

La risa de Edward bordeaba lo nervioso. ― Mi padre está en la ciudad por negocios y cenamos juntos hace un par de noches. Pero no, no tengo ningún interés en los tíos.

― Oh, eeww. Eso está... mal.

― Creo que estoy marcado de por vida.

Reí empáticamente y me hice una nota mental para quemar la revista. ― Yo también. Hey, no sabía que tu padre estuviera en la ciudad.

― Yo tampoco, hasta que estuvo aquí. ― Por el tono cansado y ligeramente irritado de Edward, supe que había mucho más sobre la historia. Todo lo que había oído de su padre me daba mala espina y la posibilidad de que hubiera hecho algo más para molestar a su hijo me irritaba.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle por ello, Emmett me dio un golpecito en el costado.

― Voy a ver la televisión, ¿vale? ― anunció. Me estremecí y le hice un gesto con la mano para que fuera, preguntándome si Edward lo había oído. Joder, justo lo que necesitaba – otra confirmación de que me veía con Emmett, otro metro más en el agujero que me había cavado.

― Lo siento, ¿interrumpo? ― la pregunta de Edward respondió la mía, pero no pude distinguir ninguna emoción en absoluto en su voz. ¿Sonaba un poco tenso?

― No, no lo haces... ― Suspiré, mi mente iba a un kilómetro por minuto... tenía que decirle la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo por teléfono. ¿Y si él colgaba? ¿Y si no quería volver a hablar conmigo?

― Está bien. No te preocupes. De todas formas tengo que irme. ― Lo dijo de forma casual, casi inexpresivamente, lo que me dejó más confusa que nunca. ¿Así que no le importaba? Dios, Edward Cullen iba a matarme.

― ¿Vas a una fiesta salvaje? ― bromeé.

― En realidad sí, ― contestó Edward, sorprendiéndome. Me había acostumbrado a que Edward estuviera demasiado ocupado para salir. Sentí un pinchazo de celos en mi pecho que me hizo desear que mi noche sonara más interesante. No había forma de que fuera a admitir que había estado entusiasmada todo el día por ver su programa solo para verle a él.

― Oh, ― contesté como una tonta. ― Que bien.

― Me vendrá bien algo de tiempo para relajarme.

Quería preguntarle más sobre la fiesta, y con quién iba, pero las palabras se me quedaron atascadas en la garganta. Me irrité de forma irracional con los dos – conmigo porque me importara y con él por tener una vida sin mí.

― Bueno, diviértete. ― Las palabras salieron con menos entusiasmo que Ben Stein anunciando seguros de coche.

― Lo intentaré. Tú también... ah, buenas noches. ― Obviamente, él no se molestó en elaborar sobre sus planes, así que yo tampoco lo haría.

― Vale. Buenas noches.

Con el vino en mano, fui a la sala de estar sintiéndome como si hubiera sido destripada, solo para encontrarme a Emmett tirado en el sofá haciendo zapping.

― Lo siento, ― murmuré, acomodándome a su lado. Emmett se giró hacia mí con una mirada calculadora.

― Uh-oh.

― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

― Estás loca por el Chef, ¿eh?

― No... ― casi tartamudeé. ― Solo somos amigos.

― Y yo soy la Virgen María.

Suspiré, tomando un gran trago de vino y sacudiendo la cabeza.

― No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

― Díselo a una hermana.

No hizo falta que me presionara mucho, ya que llevaba semanas esperando a quitarme finalmente el peso de encima. Le conté a Em todo – la no-cita en Coney Island, las conversaciones del chat, las llamadas de teléfono. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como los de los lemures de Siobhan cuando llegué a la parte de la cena de cumpleaños de Edward.

― Así que, déjame ver si he entendido... ¿estabais prácticamente luchando en el suelo cubiertos de sustancias comestibles y ninguno tuvo un orgasmo?

Yo había tenido orgasmos – tres, para ser exactos – pero solo con mi vibrador después de que Edward se marchara.

― Sí.

― Y todavía no le has dicho que estás soltera, pero tienes celos de que pueda salir con otras personas.

_Bueno, cuando lo pones así..._

― Supongo.

― Supones nada. Chica, tienes que ser honrada con este hombre; ¿de qué tienes miedo?

― Joder, Emmett. No lo sé; me dijo que se alegraba de que fuéramos solo amigos. Y sí, ha habido un par de momentos en que definitivamente ha habido tensión entre nosotros, pero él ha estado con montones de mujeres. Tiene muchas chicas lanzándose a él en cualquier oportunidad y yo ni siquiera soy buena manteniendo a hombres no-famosos interesados en mí. Quiero decir, mira lo que pasó con Felix.

Terminé mi pequeño discurso con un resoplido, cambiando el canal al Canal Cocina. Que patético, estaba viendo su programa incluso aunque él estaba fuera probablemente con una furcia. Me estremecí al pensar en Athena y su bien dotado frente.

― Tienes miedo de que te hagan daño de nuevo.

Mis ojos fueron a la televisión, donde un tenso Edward se enfrentaba a sus ocho concursantes. Esa noche, después del programa, tendría lugar la primera eliminación. En secreto esperaba que América fuera buena con él y se librara de Zafrina, pero tenía mis dudas.

― No sé si puedo confiar en él, Emmett. Parece diferente ahora y siente haberse marchado sin decir palabra, pero... no sé.

― Jesús, tú sí que sabes como guardar rencor. Espero no enfadarte nunca.

Se estremeció con fingido horror y yo le di un puñetazo en el hombro. ― Sí, bueno, más te vale tener cuidado.

― ¿Se te ha ocurrido que tal vez solo dijo esas cosas sobre querer ser solo amigos _porque_ cree que estás tomada?

― ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

― Piensa, Bella. Para cubrirse el trasero, la misma razón por la que tú inventaste la cosa del novio para apartarle.

― Según yo lo recuerdo, fue tu brillante idea de enrollarte conmigo en la casa de Lady Gaga. ― Esa si que era una frase que nunca esperé decir.

Emmett rio y sacudió la cabeza. ― Supongo que sí, ¿no? Bueno, de todas formas, tú eres la que lo ha mantenido.

― Sí, supongo. Dios, todo esto es tan estúpido. ― Un primer plano de Edward, sudoroso y manejando la plancha de la cocina, atrajo mi atención. Debí de quedarme con la boca abierta como una lubina, porque Emmett movió la mano frente a mi cara.

― Tierra a Bella. ― Sonrió ampliamente cuando me volví a él, con la cara calentándoseme por haber sido atrapada.

― Lo siento.

― Escucha, los dos estáis siendo idiotas. Quiero decir, el hombre te tenía en el suelo cubierta de nata montada, ¿y no hizo un movimiento? Yo soy gay y, mierda, iría a por ello.

Solté una risita, recordando el artículo de Star. ― Aparentemente, Edward también lo es.

Tras explicar el artículo de la revista, el cual Emmett encontró muy entretenido e hizo varios comentarios que me hicieron estremecerme y reír a la vez, me sentí un poco mejor.

― Escucha, no te estoy recomendando que hagas un gran gesto o algo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirle que estás soltera y ver qué pasa.

― Me siento tan estúpida.

― Eso solo va a empeorar cuanto más esperes.

― Tienes razón... toda la razón. Es solo que... ugh. Tengo problemas.

― Todos tenemos problemas, bee bee. Pero, ¿vas a dejar que se interpongan entre ti y lo que quieres? Esa no es la Bella que conozco. La Bella que conozco es fiera.

Me incliné hacia delante para rellenar mi copa. ― Vale, Tyra. Gracias por el discurso motivacional.

― Cuando sea, querida.

Volvimos a concentrarnos en el programa justo a tiempo para ver la entrevista personal de Zafrina. Se la veía cansada y mucho menos segura de sí misma de lo que lo había estado la semana anterior. Casi lo sentí por ella.

Nah. Y un cuerno.

― Realmente espero probarle a América que estoy lista para este trabajo, ― dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos con falsa sinceridad. ― El Chef Cullen y yo hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero quiero esto más que nada. ― Se humedeció sus llenos labios y sonrió con inocencia.

― Agg, ― dijo Emmett. ― La tienda de silicona ha llamado y quiere sus tetas de vuelta.

Si la idea de que Edward trabajara con ella durante seis mese no me molestara, me habría reído.

― Dios, no puedo seguir viendo esto, ― dije, apagando la televisión. ― Es demasiado doloroso.

― Estoy de acuerdo.

― Así que, suficiente de mi estúpida vida; ¿qué está sucediendo en la tuya?

Emmett se echó hacia atrás y colocó sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá, pero la forma en que su rodilla saltaba mostraba su agitación.

― Hay algo, pero quería decíroslo a ti y a Rosie a la vez. ― Sin embargo, Rose estaba haciendo un trabajo en Chicago y no volvería hasta dentro de otro par de días. Le di un golpecito con el pie.

― Suéltalo.

― Vas a pensar que estoy loco. ― Rio y se pasó los dedos por su corto pelo.

― Ya creo que estás loco. Dímelo de una jodida vez.

― Bien, ― aceptó, hinchando y desinflando las mejillas con una exhalación forzada. ― Pero tienes que prometerme que mantendrás la boca cerrada hasta que pueda decírselo a ella.

― Voy a matarte a no ser que me lo digas ya.

― Voy a pedirle a Jake... que se case conmigo. ― La amplia sonrisa que se extendió por su cara después de decir las palabras hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran e indicó lo completamente en serio que hablaba. Pero yo estaba en shock, nada podría haberme preparado para esa noticia.

― ¡Santa mierda! Pero si acabas de conocer a sus padres... ― Emmett me había dicho que la reunión había ido bien, pero no que había ido TAN bien.

― En realidad, esa es una de las cosas que me ha hecho pensar en ello... son bastante tradicionales y tuve la sensación de que estaban felices de que él tuviera una relación...

― Whoa. Ese es un gran paso, Em. ― Intenté contener mi impulso protector; no hacía ni dos meses que Em y Jacob habían vuelto... pero tampoco quería aguarle la fiesta.

― Lo sé, lo sé. Ya te he dicho que ibas a pensar que estoy loco.

― No pienso eso para nada, ― contesté, poniendo la mano en su rodilla. ― ¿Hablas realmente en serio?

Asintió y su sonrisa creció de nuevo. ― Es _él_ para mí.

― ¿Qué crees que dirá?

― Bueno, que sí, si sabe lo que le conviene.

― Sería un idiota si no lo hiciera.

De repente, toda mi angustia por Edward pareció insignificante a la luz de la proclamación de Emmett. Estaba a punto de exponerse de una forma terrorífica y excitante, y yo no podía ser honesta ni conmigo misma. Sacándome de mis pensamientos, Emmett me envolvió en un abrazo de oso rompe-huesos, plantando un beso en mi cabeza.

― Buena suerte, ― dije cuando finalmente me liberó. ― Aunque no creo que la necesites.

― Espero que tengas razón. ― Emmett sonrió satisfecho. ― Aunque si lo que gritó anoche es indicación de algo...

― ¿Gritó? ― pregunté antes de pensarlo mejor. Sacudí la cabeza. ― Da igual. No creo que quiera saberlo.

Después de que Emmett se fuera, comprobé mi móvil, sorprendiéndome al ver que tenía una llamada perdida y un mensaje de Edward.

_Hola._

Era todo lo que decía.

_Hola_. Contesté. Luego miré mi reloj; solo pasaba un poco de la medianoche, seguramente no habría vuelto aun de la fiesta.

Pero, después de realizar mis tareas de limpieza nocturna, mi teléfono sonó de nuevo.

_Snto habr sido breve cntigo ants_

_No, yo lo siento; estaba rara. ¿Te has divertido?_

Por lo poco habitual que era que faltaran letras en su mensaje, imaginé que se había tomado unos cuantos whiskys.

_Un poco, pero he vuelto pronto a casa._

Ese mensaje en particular me lleno con tanta felicidad egoísta, que apenas pude contener mi sonrisa. Decidí no pensar mucho en el "poco" de diversión. Antes de poder responder, llegó otro mensaje.

_¿Por qué da vueltas el techo?_

Rodé los ojos, colocándome entre las mantas.

_Porque estás borracho como una cuba._

_No como una cuba. Más como un camello, _decía la respuesta.

_¿Por qué como un camello?_

_Pueden beber mucho. Y joroban._

_Querrás decir que tienen jorobas, curvas, _aclaré, rezándole a Dios porque no estuviera pasando nada involucrado con _curvas_. Dado el estado de embriaguez de Edward, imaginé que no era muy probable. Mi teléfono vibró de nuevo.

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my humps_

_Tal vez el artículo sobre ti tenía razón. ¿Estás citando a los Black Eyed Peas?_

_No lo sé. ¿Quién son?_

_¿Sabes? Eres menos divertido cuando estás borracho. _Pulsé enviar y esperé la sarcástica e indignada respuesta.

_Tienes razón. ¿Sabes qué es divertido?_

_¿Qué?_

_Había mucha gente esta noche, pero no la persona a la que quiero ver._

Se me secó la garganta y un deseo de cuidarle me abrumó. Con manos temblorosas, tecleé la pregunta de una palabra.

_¿Quien?_

Esperé cinco minutos. Nada. Diez.

Incapaz de dormir, miré al techo, con el móvil en la mano. Probablemente se había quedado dormido.

Tal vez no se refería a mí.

Tal vez sí.

Con la mente agitada, finalmente caí en un sueño irregular.

* * *

*Se refiere a la canción de los Black Eyed Peas. La palabra significa curvas, pero no lo he traducido porque el título hace referencia a Edward cantando la canción.

* * *

¿A quién se referirá Edward?

Creo que todos lo sabemos excepto quien realmente debería saberlo...

Hola!

Aquí estoy de vuelta y casi, casi de vacaciones... todavía no, pero este mes es algo más ligero y solo me quedan cuatro exámenes, así que como la traducción está acabada he decidido volver a subir y, como está acabada, lo voy a hacer de forma semanal.

La fecha de actualización está en mi perfil y a los seguidores de Beyond Time os alegrará ver que también he puesto la fecha en que volveré a subir, así podéis ver el tiempo que tenéis por si necesitais releer los capítulos que están subidos.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

Nos leemos en una semana!

-Bells, :)


	16. Sí

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Magnolia822, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**AN ACQUIRED TASTE**

Capitulo dieciséis – Sí

Me desperté el domingo con el teléfono vibrando al lado de mi oído. Un mensaje de una palabra de Edward hizo que la noche anterior volviera a mí con una enervante claridad.

_Ouch._

Me senté todavía grogui y tecleé una respuesta. _Estás sintiendo el dolor, ¿eh?_

_Un poco. Lo siento._

El latido de mi corazón se aceleró mientras consideraba qué decir. Tal vez bromear sería lo mejor, dadas las circunstancias.

_Oh, no lo sientas. Tu obsesión secreta con Fergie esta a salvo conmigo._

_Mi reputación está en tus manos._

Estaba claro que no iba a responder a la pregunta que le había hecho – a quien, exactamente, había querido ver en la fiesta. Decidí dejarlo pasar, sobre todo porque él pensaba que había pasado la noche con Emmett. Mi conversación con Em sobre ser honesta apareció al fondo de mi mente.

Unos segundos más tarde llegó otro mensaje. _Debo recordar no volver a beber y usar tecnología. Otra cosa que tenemos en común._

Por supuesto; había sido el correo sobre mi hija gata que había escrito estando borracha el que lo había empezado todo en primer lugar.

_Touché. Pero admito que tal vez yo sea un poco peor que tú._

_¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?_

Miré el reloj y suspiré. Tenía que ir a _La Vie_ para terminar de preparar el catering del Cuatro de Julio.

_Trabajo, desafortunadamente. ¿Qué pasa?_

_Que pena, esperaba que estuvieras libre. Me gustaría hablar contigo. En persona._

Mi estómago se encogió con nervios mientras revisaba mentalmente mi calendario. Por mucho que quería ver a Edward, la primera semana de julio era una locura. Intenté pensar en una manera en que pudiéramos vernos, pero parecía imposible.

_Hay muchas fiestas mañana. Ya sabes, para celebrar la independencia de América de el cruel yugo de la tiranía._

_Ah sí, el día más sombrío de la historia americana._

_Alguien busca pelea._

_Lo siento. Aparentemente, tampoco debería usar tecnología teniendo resaca._

Solté una medio-risa, medio-bostezo e intenté pensar en como llevar la conversación de vuelta a una potencial reunión.

_¿Qué te parece más tarde esta semana? ¿El martes?_

_Estoy hasta arriba hasta el viernes por la noche. ¿Cena?_

_¿Vamos a cenar dentro o fuera*?_

Justo cuando presioné enviar, me di un golpe en la frente. Definitivamente, iba a entender eso de la forma equivocada.

_¡O de la correcta! _Gritó la voz de mamá.

Como esperaba, unos segundos después recibí otro mensaje.

_¿Cuál prefieres? ;-)_

_En casa. Y eres un pervertido._

_Fuera, _se quejó la voz de mamá. _Definitivamente fuera._

Mi teléfono vibró de nuevo. _Sí, lo soy. Y eso suena bien. Ven a mi casa. Tengo una receta nueva para ti._

Mi estómago hizo esa molesta cosa de saltar, dejándome saber que Edward me afectaba mucho más de lo que debería. Mucho más de lo que cualquier hombre lo había hecho desde... joder. Bueno, desde Edward.

_¿Una de la abuela?_

_No, esta vez no. Una mía._

_Suena bien. Lo estoy deseando._

_Yo también._

Tal vez no había respondido mi pregunta, pero ya no me importaba, no con los planes que habíamos hecho. Ahora tenía unos días para ver como le decía a Edward lo de Emmett y tal vez, después de todo, lo entendería.

Bajé de la cama sintiéndome con energía. Una rápida mirada al reloj me dijo que tenía tiempo de ir a yoga antes de que tuviera que estar en _La Vie. _El día estaba mejorando.

- . - . - . - . -

Los siguientes días pasaron en un borrón de carnes a la parrilla y colorante rojo, blanco y azul, dejándome exhausta cuando llegó el jueves por la mañana. Le había dado a la mayor parte del equipo la mitad del día libre para que se recuperaran, lo que nos dejó a Seth, Laurent y yo arrastrando los pies en la cocina.

Alrededor de las diez nos tomamos un pequeño descanso para hablar, y Laurent recordó algo. ― Oh, hay un paquete para ti; está en la despensa.

Eso me despertó. Dejé el cuchillo e intenté no correr; tenía la sensación de que sabía quien lo había enviado.

_Bella,_

_creí que querrías batir algo para mañana si tienes tiempo ya que no pudimos disfrutar del postre en tu casa._

_Edward._

Dentro de la bolsa de lona había un bote de medio litro de nata orgánica, cacao en polvo premium, y bizcochos de soletilla junto a un kilo de frambuesas – empecé a soñar inmediatamente con un bizcocho de chocolate con frambuesas y crema; todo lo que necesitaba era unas natillas. Que inglés. La posibilidad de que Edward recordara con cariño nuestra pelea con nata montada – y que tal vez incluso quisiera repetir – hizo que mi estúpido corazón golpeara contra mi pecho.

Pero el viernes por la mañana, un correo en mi bandeja de entrada desinfló mi anterior entusiasmo.

_Asunto: Mierda._

_De: Edward Cullen_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_Hola Bella,_

_estoy a punto de salir por la puerta; sucede que tengo que ir a grabar de urgencia. Me temo que tendré que cancelar nuestra cena esta noche, ya que tal vez acabe bastante tarde. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas,_

_Edward_

Ni siquiera había hecho planes para quedar otro día, pensé desalentada mientras apagaba el ordenador. La formalidad y brevedad del correo me molestó mientras me duchaba y vestía. Obviamente, él no había esperado la llamada de último minuto, pero no podía discernir si simplemente estaba apurado o si había algo que sonaba mal.

Bueno, ya no se podía hacer nada, y sobre-analizarlo solo me hacía tener dolor de cabeza. Decidí no preocuparme por ello hasta que hablara con él de nuevo. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Según doblaba la esquina de _La Vie, _mi oído se aguzó. Pasaba algo. Se oía una estridente risa y música salsa por la calle, haciendo que un par de peatones volvieran la cabeza.

Dentro, la frenética atmósfera me desconcertó un segundo; eso fue hasta que vi a Emmett y Jacob en medio de la cocina abrazados. Con el ajustado uniforme de policía de Jacob y el collar de cuero y púas de Emmett, parecían dos miembros de los Village People. Cosa que encajaba, supuse, ya que ahí era donde vivían.

― ¡Ha dicho que sí! ― gritó Emmett cuando me vio. La enorme sonrisa que tenía en la cara mostraba felicidad pura. Aunque no tan emotivo como su pareja, Jacob parecía igual de feliz. Le sonrió ampliamente a Emmett, con los ojos marrón oscuro llenos de amor.

Alguien me puso una copa de champán en la mano y me agarró por detrás.

― ¡Hola, cariño! ― me susurró Rose al oído. ― ¿No es fabuloso?

Giré la cabeza y sonreí ampliamente. ― Realmente lo es. Hey, ¿cuándo has vuelto?

― Anoche.

Aunque tenía montones de preguntas que hacerle sobre su nuevo trabajo, decidí guardarlas para después. Emmett y Jacob se acercaron y me dieron fuertes abrazos que casi derraman la bebida que tenía en la mano.

― Ha dicho que sí, ― repitió Emmett con asombro.

― Estoy tan feliz por vosotros, chicos, ― dije con dificultad, obligándome a no llorar mientras contenía a la orgullosa mamá osa que llevaba dentro.

― ¿Cómo te lo pidió?

Jacob sonrió satisfecho. ― Me esposó a la cama con mis propias esposas y amenazó con dejarme ahí hasta que dijera sí.

― Cállate, no lo hice, ― dijo Emmett, dándole un golpecito a Jake en el costado. Se volvió a mí y rodó los ojos. ― lo está embelleciendo.

― En realidad no tuvo que cumplir su amenaza. Dije que sí al instante, ― corrigió Jacob.

― Wow, chicos, ― dije, dándole un sorbo a mi bebida. ― Eso es tan romántico.

― Oooh, ¿qué pasó después? ― La excitada expresión de Rose casi me hizo soltar el vino por la nariz.

Emmett movió las cejas. ― Os lo diré más tarde, cariños.

― ¿Qué pasa más tarde? ― pregunté.

― ¡La celebración, mujer! Vamos a salir por la ciudad.

― Suena bien. ¿Dónde? ― De todas formas, tampoco es que tuviera planes.

― Therapy.

El lugar del barrio de Hell's Kitchen era uno de los bares gay favoritos de Emmett, pero siempre bromeábamos sobre su apto nombre.

― Bien, ― murmuré, bebiendo el resto de mi champán. ― Lo necesito.

― Igual que todos, ― estuvo de acuerdo Rose.

- . - . - . - . -

Aunque teníamos mucho trabajo que terminar esa noche, el personal de cocina me echó cuando intenté ayudar.

― Ve a divertirte, ― insistió Irina. ― Nosotros terminaremos aquí y nos encontraremos con vosotros más tarde. ― Miré de ella a Laurent y a James, y todos asintieron.

― Sois los mejores, ― dije, desabrochándome el mandil. Realmente tenía ganas de irme.

Tras cambiarme rápidamente en mi apartamento y coger un taxi hasta Therapy, la sala privada que Emmett había reservado ya estaba llena de compañeros de trabajo y amigos. Saludé con un movimiento de la cabeza a algunos de los amigos de Emmett y escaneé la sala en busca de Rose. Siendo siempre la que estaba encantada en la compañía de gays, la encontré rodeada de una horda de hombres con un martini en la mano. Algo que dijo hizo que todos rieran y la imaginé hablando sobre algún famoso que había conocido la semana anterior. Rose siempre había contado geniales historias.

― Wow, ― dije mientras me unía al grupo. ― Tus tetas se ven increíbles con ese top.

― Lo sé, ― contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa. ― Tu también estás bastante bien. Tal vez consigas algo esta noche.

No había tenido mucho tiempo para elegir un conjunto, pero me sentía segura con lo que llevaba.

― Gracias, pero lo dudo. ― Mis empleados eran los únicos hombres heterosexuales del club, después de todo. Y si era honesta conmigo misma, solo había un hombre que me interesara en ese momento. Queriendo cambiar de tema, le pregunté a Rose por Chicago. Había visitado diez restaurantes distintos, ayudando a otro escritor con las críticas, y aparentemente se lo había pasado genial. Sin embargo, al final, devolvió la conversación a mí.

― Y, ¿cuáles son las últimas noticias del cabronazo? ― preguntó, levantando las cejas y dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Sabía que bajo su fachada de inocencia, sabía más de lo que dejaba ver. Maldito Emmett y su enorme boca.

Suspiré y le hablé de la cena cancelada.

― Eso no es para tanto. Yo no pensaría mucho en ello. El hombre obviamente está loco por ti.

― Tal vez, ― murmuré, no estando muy segura.

― ¡Hey, hermanas! ― dijo Emmett, lanzando sus brazos a nuestros hombros. ― Bailemos.

Pronto formamos una pista de baile improvisada en el centro de la sala; era como los viejos tiempos, excepto, por supuesto, porque Emmett estaba prometido. Jacob me levantó en un abrazo y, antes de que me diera cuenta, me había convertido en el relleno del sándwich que formaban Jacob y Emmett.

Tras unas cuantas canciones, me acerqué a la barra para pedir bebidas de enhorabuena para los chicos. Rose iba detrás de mí para ayudar.

― ¿Qué crees que quieren, tequila? ― pregunté, sacando mi cartera.

― Tal vez algo más sofisticado.

― No creo que a Jake le vaya lo sofisticado.

― Le va Emmett, ― dijo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, los ojos de Rose se abrieron como platos mientras se enfocaban en dirección a la entrada del club.

― No mires todavía, ― dijo, volviendo la mirada a mí. ― Pero mierda.

Sin hacer caso de su aviso, me giré. Al principio mi mirada se fijó en Emmett y Jake, bailando y entrelazados en un fuerte abrazo. Estuve a punto de preguntarle cuál era el problema hasta que lo vi. O _le _vi. A menos de tres pasos de la pareja recién prometida estaba Edward.

― Oh, _mierda_ está bien, ― susurré débilmente. Como si hubiera sentido mi mirada, Edward se giró hacia nosotras lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos mientras caminaba por la pista con fuertes pisadas. Sus largas zancadas tenían un toque de depredador; maldición, se le veía sexy. Enfadado y sexy.

Joder, joder, joder.

― Hola, Bella, ― dijo con voz suave antes de dirigirse a mi amiga. ― Rose, ¿verdad?

Ella extendió la mano. ― Encantada de verte de nuevo, Edward.

Los tres nos quedamos mirándonos los unos a los otros.

― ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ― solté, incapaz de soportar la tensión.

― Paré en _La Vie en Rose _ cuando salí y me encontré con algunos de tus cocineros. Me dijeron que habías venido aquí.

― Oh.

― Bella, ― susurró Edward, inclinándose hacia mí. ― Odio tener que decírtelo, pero creo que tu novio es un poco marica. ― Su cálido aliento me hizo cosquillas en la oreja y me eché hacia atrás, temblando. La expresión inescrutable de su cara era casi imposible de interpretar. Volví a mirar a Emmett y Jake, que en ese momento se rozaban con una canción de Rihanna y tenían las lenguas en la garganta del otro.

― Uh, sí. Supongo que se podría decir eso.

Edward se cruzó de brazos. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de ser azotada por ser una chica mala? De repente, me imaginé a cuatro patas con pinzas en los pezones, pero rápidamente me saqué la imagen de la cabeza.

Rose me tocó ligeramente el hombro. ― Yo voy a ir... acualquierotrapartelejosdeaquí. ¡Adiós!

¡Ah, la traidora! Cuando se fue, me volví a Edward, sonriendo con timidez a pesar de mis nervios.

― Iba a decírtelo hoy, pero tú... mierda. ― Suspiré, inclinándome contra la barra para sostenerme. ― Soy una enorme mentirosa. ― _Y ahora probablemente me odies._

Sorprendentemente, una esquina de la boca de Edward se retorció con el comienzo de una sonrisa satisfecha.

― Lo sé.

― Sí, ahora lo sabes.

― No, quiero decir que sabía que estabas mintiendo... al menos creí que lo sabía. Emmett y tú no sois la pareja más _convincente. _Y es posible que haya... preguntado por ahí.

No pude evitar darle un golpe en el brazo.

― ¡Me has espiado!

― Un poco.

― Acosador. ¿Entonces por qué no dijiste nada?

Mientras miraba a su alrededor en la sala, Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, haciendo que se levantara hacia un lado. Resistí la necesidad de arreglárselo. Sin más palabras, me llevó al fondo de la sala – un pequeño guardarropa que nos dio un poco más de privacidad.

― La respuesta a tu pregunta, ― empezó, ― es que no entendía _porqué_ lo estabas haciendo. Te he dado muchas oportunidades de decirme la verdad, pero no lo hiciste. ¿Te daba tanto miedo la idea de que estuviera interesado en ti que necesitabas mentir? ¿O ha sido toda esta cosa de ser amigos solo una actuación, otra forma de vengarte por algo que hice cuando era un crío estúpido? ― Su expresión se endureció al decir la segunda opción, y quise darme una fuerte patada por darle esa impresión.

― ¡No, no! Lo de ser amigos no es un acto. He intentando ver como decirte la verdad pero, cuánto más tiempo pasaba, más difícil era. Iba a decírtelo esta noche... ― Me sonrojé, desesperada por encontrar una forma de explicarme que no me hiciera parecer una psicópata.

Edward pareció considerar lo que le había dicho. Se inclinó más cerca. ― Pero, ¿_por qué_ lo hiciste, Bella? Odio que sintieras la necesidad de mentir, no cuando has sido tan honesta conmigo.

Intenté enfocarme en lo que tenía que decir y no en su distrayente proximidad. Bajé la mirada, lo que fue un error. Su camisa gris de botones tenía las mangas dobladas, dejándome ver esos antebrazos que pedían ser lamidos. La fina cicatriz en forma de media luna que había dejado una quemadura y que no había notado antes, era apenas visible en la débil luz del club. Mientras no le mirara a los ojos, podía concentrarme. Claro.

― Es una estupidez. Tú estabas con Palitos de Pescado en la fiesta de Lady Gaga y creía que eras un mujeriego, y Emmett simplemente me besó y me convenció de que sería una buena idea y luego llegué a conocerte y dijiste que solo querías que fuéramos amigos, pero luego empezaste a gustarme de verdad y quería decirte la verdad y juro que iba a hacerlo esta noche pero tú cancelaste... ― dejé la frase, intentando controlar mi divagación. No se me escapó que había admitido involuntariamente que me gustaba Edward.

― ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Me tapé la boca con las manos. ― ¿Qué ha sido qué?

― Esa última parte.

― ¿Qué cancelaste la cena?

― No, justo antes de eso. ― Sonrió, viéndose más que creído. ― Te gusto.

― Por supuesto. Eres mi amigo.

― No creo que sea eso lo que querías decir, ¿verdad? ― Se inclinó hacia abajo, sus labios acariciaban ligeramente mi oreja mientras hablaba. Me sentí atrapada por su cuerpo y, que Dios me ayude, me gustaba.

― ¿No lo es? ― Mi voz salio en un susurro como de estrella del porno que apenas fue audible bajo la fuerte música. Me sentía como si hubieran sacado todo el oxígeno de la sala y la única forma que tenía de respirar de nuevo era a través de la resucitación boca a boca. Como si sintiera mi agitación, la mano de Edward se ahuecó dulcemente en mi codo para acercarme a él.

― No.

― Sí, vale. No me refería a eso.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella? ― Sus palabras enviaron suaves nubes de aire contra mi mejilla.

― No lo sé. ― Le quería a él, pero parecía imposible. ¿Cómo podía funcionar entre nosotros? Con nuestros locos horarios, apenas podíamos hacer tiempo para el otro como amigos.

― ¿Qué quieres ahora mismo?

_¡Quiero tu lengua en mi boca!_

Oh, mierda, ¿había dicho eso en voz alta? Las cejas de Edward se levantaron por la sorpresa, una mirada que rápidamente fue cambiada por una sonrisa traviesa.

― Creo que eso podemos arreglarlo.

Mierda. Supuse que lo había hecho. O bien. A él parecía sentarle bien. _Céntrate._

― Creí que querías que fuéramos solo amigos, ― dije de forma estúpida, maravillada por su olor a especias y sudor y la forma en que sus dedos masajeaban mi espalda, justo en el borde de mi camisa.

― Yo nunca dije eso, Bella. Dije que _probablemente _estábamos mejor así... sé lo que sientes por los medios. No quiero que tengas que lidiar con esa parte de mi loca vida.

Había algo en su tono, una duda en sus ojos que me hicieron querer consolarle. Finalmente dejé que mis manos se agarraran a sus costados, casi suspirando por el calor que su piel radiaba a través de la fina tela. Oh Dios, sí que estaba firme.

― No sé si encajo, ― confesé. Me refería a metafóricamente, porque físicamente encajábamos perfectamente. Él me acercó más a su cálido círculo.

― Quiero que encajes. Te quiero a ti. ― Su otra mano levantó mi barbilla y pude ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, el deseo. ¿Cómo había hecho para no percibirlo antes?

― ¿De verdad?

― Dios, sí, mujer ciega y exasperante.

Todos los toques tentativos me estaban volviendo loca; solo quería aplastarme contra su cuerpo y frotarme contra él. Tenía que aclarar mi mente para terminar la conversación, pero eso se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil con la forma en que me tocaba. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi cintura, apartando apenas la tela de mi camisa.

― Pero todavía no lo entiendo... ¿por qué me dejaste seguir con lo de Emmett si ya sabías la verdad?

― Esperaba que me lo dijeras cuando te cansaras de mantenerme a distancia, si es que alguna vez lo hacías. Puedo ver que esto te asusta.

― No.

― Mentirosa.

― No estoy asustada.

― Tienes miedo de mí.

― Tal vez solo un poco.

― No lo tengas. No te haré daño. No esta vez.

―Edward, yo... ― Ni siquiera sabía lo que planeaba decir; sus palabras eran peligrosas, derretían lo que quedaba de mi resistencia. Y si se lo permitía, me dejaría completamente desnuda.

― Me he estado volviendo loco, cuando todo lo que realmente quiero es hacer eso. ― Bajó la cabeza y sus labios tocaron la sensible piel en la base de mi garganta, enviando una descarga de placer que llegó hasta los dedos de mis pies.

― ¿No estás enfadado conmigo? ― pregunté, intentando no temblar mientras él besaba el mismo lugar de nuevo. Fuera o no una buena idea, mi cuerpo se movió hacia él.

― No, estoy malditamente aliviado. ― Su pulgar trazó el arco de mi labio, haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo. ― La semana pasada, cuando te envié ese mensaje, eras tú. Tú eras a la que quería ver. La única.

― Oh, ― contesté. De alguna manera mis manos se habían enredado en su pelo, tirando de él hacia mí. Soltó un murmullo de aprobación en mi oído y hundió la nariz en mi pelo. Todavía no habíamos hecho nada y ya me sentía lista para explotar.

― ¿Está esto bien? ― preguntó.

― Sí, muy bien.

El cuerpo de Edward se conectó finalmente al mío completamente. Y, oh Dios, estaba duro. Puede que soltara un vergonzoso suspiro, mientras internamente gritaba _santa mierda, la polla de Edward Cullen está dura y presionada contra mí y me encanta._ Al principio me preocupó haber hablado en voz alta de nuevo, pero entonces sus labios buscaron los míos suavemente, desvaneciendo cualquier pensamiento. Eché la cabeza a un lado y atraje su lengua a mi boca, saboreando sal y algo vagamente dulce que podía haber sido whisky o caramelo.

Dios, odiaba un poco a cualquiera que hubiera enseñado a Edward a besar. Era jodidamente brillante en ello. Se apartó un segundo para mordisquear un lado de mi boca, la curva de mi cuello y luego su boca volvió a la mía, haciéndose más demandante mientras sus manos acunaban mi cabeza. El lento y perezoso deseo que llevaba tanto tiempo formándose ardió, haciéndome más atrevida. Eché las caderas hacia delante y sentí la vibración de su gemido contra mi boca. Necesitaba que estuviéramos más abajo y preferiblemente desnudos. Justo cuando la idea entró en mi mente, Edward me susurró al oído.

― Ven a casa conmigo.

Debió de sentir como me tensaba con sus inesperadas palabras porque se apartó; vi sus ojos nublados por la lujuria y una pizca de inquietud. ― Lo siento, eso ha sido presuntuoso. No es eso lo que quiero. Quiero decir, lo es, pero no es lo único y ahora probablemente pienses...

― Hey, ¿Edward? ― interrumpí. Él apartó sus caderas de las mías y eso no estuvo nada bien.

― ¿Sí?

― Cállate y bésame de nuevo.

* * *

*La frase en inglés es: _Are we going to eat in or out?_ Bueno, la expresión _eat out_, además de comer fuera, puede utilizarse en un contexto sexual para referirse al sexo oral practicado por un hombre a una mujer.

* * *

Hoooooooola!

Creo que este es el capitulo que todas esperábamos, ¿no? Aunque... os puedo asegurar que el que viene es incluso mejor ;)

Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir la historia a alertas y favoritos.

-Bells, :)


End file.
